Sakura Taisen Kyougi
by Benji Himura
Summary: All begin with a game... Will the player be ready to face all that the game can offer? Tenth chapter up. Book one completed.
1. Default Chapter

Hi this is Benji Himura. I am now starting a new fanfic. Is a Sakura Taisen story. I don't own Sakura or any of the characters. Some anime or manga characters might show up in the story I also don't own then. I own Benji Himura and others characters that will show up in the story. It might be violence and sex in the story so if you are underage of seventeen are warned the content might be too improper to your age. Read by your own will and risk. In anyway enjoy the story.

Signed: Benji Himura.

Pre-story author notes:

This story is an altered universe for Sakura Taisen. As it will be told on the story it is a game being played. At least that is the very beginning of the story. Things might take odd turns as the story develops. But so far one thing is for sure. Ogami Ichiro won't be the leader of the hanagumi and I am not sure if he will appear on this story. Kyougi means game in Japanese the title of this story is Sakura Taisen the Game. But it isn't based on the real Sakura Taisen game.

"Text" Talked or thought sentences.

(Text) Talked sentences in a foreign language. As English when everyone else speaks Japanese.

:Text: Messages show in an electronic screen.

Prologue

Vitória, Espirito Santo, Brazil. August fifteenth 20XX

A tall young man enters in an arcade. He is wearing jeans, a white t-shirt and sneakers. His hair is black and short. His skin is lightly tanned and he has brown eyes. He is holding a small plastic bag. He looks around the small arcade machines. He sees a machine and moves to the clerk. "I never heard of that game before. And I am a Sakura Taisen fan." He thinks.

"How much is the coin for that Sakura Taisen machine?" he asks to the clerk pointing to the machine. "One Real each." The female clerk answers. "Give me two." He replies handing to her the money. She hands to him the coins and he moves to the machine. He seats on a chair on the single player machine. He puts one coin in a chest pocket and puts the other on the machine. He smiles when the very familiar Opening theme of Sakura Taisen plays on the machine. He presses start.

"Let me see. Battle mode, Survival mode and Story mode." He says reading the mode options. "For sure Story more." He adds with a smile. A character selection screen shows up. It shows all the main characters of Sakura Taisen. "Ogami, Kanna, Maria, Sumire, Kohran, Iris, Sakura, Yoneda, Ayame, Kayama, Yuri, Tsubaki and Kasumi." He says seeing the pictures. "Wait a second. What is that in the corner?" he sees on the top right corner question mark on the picture box. He moves the cursor there.

"Create new character." He says with a smile. "I like this." He selects that option. The screen changes. And a message shows there. :Select your character sex.: Benji picks male. The screen changes again. :Select your character age.: He moves the cursor and places twenty.

The screen changes once again and a new message appears. :Please select hair length, color and style.: He chose waist long, black, tied in a ponytail on the base of the neck with some fringe covering his forehead. The screen changes again. :Please input character weight and height. In kilos and centimeters.: He places ninety kilos and one meter and eighty nine centimeters.

The screen changes again. :Please select skin and eyes color.: He chose light tanned brown and brown eyes. The screen changes once more. :Please input your character name. Last name first.: And he smiles. "That is easy. My name will do it." He says. He writes on the space :Himura Benji.:

The screen changes. :Please arrange status points. Remaining points 57: Benji reads the status. :Strength, speed, dexterity, stamina, spirit energy, charisma and guts.: Benji moves to see how much is the higher level and which is average. Ten points is the max six as average. Benji places strength seven, speed ten, dexterity nine, stamina eight, spirit energy eight, charisma eight and guts seven.

The screen changes again. :Arrange skill points at your will. Remaining points 30: He reads more about the skills. :Skills what you character can do. They are divided in combative skills and general skills. Three levels of skills. First level, you are an adept of using that skill. You aren't bad but you aren't also all that good. Second level, you are an expert on that skill, you can handle almost any situation involving the skill. Third level, you are a master in that skill. The best using it. Bonus added by reaching the mastery.:

Benji looks the skill list. :Martial arts. Chose style. Aikido, Karate, Jiujutsu, Judo and Ninjutsu.:

"Let me see. Ninjutsu lever three. Aikido level one." Benji says picking the martial arts.

:Chose weapon of use. Knifes, swords, spears, bows, revolvers, rifles, machineguns, explosives, heavy weapon.: Benji places mastery on knifes. Expert on swords and revolvers. And adept on the others taking out explosives and heavy weapons. Taking by preference melee weapons.

:General skills. Meditation, cooking, cleaning, fishing, swimming, camping, sewing, driving, playing games, languages, dancing…: "MMMM…let me see." Benji says seeing the long list of skills and his not much remaining points. "Cooking two, cleaning one, sewing one, driving two, playing games two, languages three, dancing two, fishing one, etiquette one and reading one." Benji says selecting his skills.

The screen changes one more time. :Create character background using the choices bellow.:

Benji reads on the screen. :Nationality. Japanese, Chinese…: "Japanese." Benji says picking it. :Pure Japanese, mixed blood, born in Japan but have foreign parents, one Japanese parent and one foreign one.:

"That last one sounds good." Benji says picking the last one. "Chose foreign parent and nationality of the parent." Benji reads on loud after selecting the option. :Father or mother.:

"Father." Benji says picking his option. "Brazilian merchant father. Mother from a former noble family."

:Chose job. Three points for be used.: "Let me see. Military. Army. Three points rank of captain. Good." Benji says picking his job. The screen changes again. :Edit auto background.: "Born in slight traditional family. Because of the foreign blood, tanned skin and some occidental features made you a target for the other kids. Because of that your mother enlisted you on a ninja dojo so you could defend yourself from the constants attacks. Your sensei saw your potential and gave you a special training even taking you to train with his own master where you learned the most deadly ninja techniques and began to learn focus and use your spirit energy. You joined the army when you got old enough. Soon you reached the rank of captain.:

"Mm…pretty good. I like this." Benji says saving the background. The screen changes showing a tall man with long hair. Wearing an army uniform. His tanned skin and light occidental features are seen. Benji nods seeing his character and accept it. The screen changes again.

:Language bonus points added. Select three languages. Japanese and Portuguese already selected.:

Benji picks Russian, German and Italian.

:Military bonus points added. One point up for rifle, machine gun, revolver, survival and cleaning.:

:Ninjutsu bonus points added. Unique skill added level three improvisation. Unique skill added level two adaptation to weapons. One point up to swords, knifes, spears and chain weapons. Two points to stealth, throwing weapons and survival. Three points to the skill infiltration and espionage.:

Benji smiles seeing how his choices boosted up his chosen skills and even gave him new ones. After the screen change to a small personality test the screen shows a new message.

:You are a kind hearted man who when needed will fight for your believes. You have much patience. But also a temper. It isn't easy to anger you but when angry you turn into a different person. You fight aggressively and slightly careless. Your spirit energy is aggressive.:

Benji reads the new message and chose next. :New character created and saved. Press start to begin game.: Benji press the start button.

End of the prologue.

Author notes:

As I said before the game doesn't exist. The character creation points were chosen randomly. But I tend to be lucky on gaining random points on RPG so I did the same here.

Please read and review. I will answer every review. Good or bad. If you have time to read and send a review. I will send you an answer. I am making two versions of this story. One with out explicit sex scenes and one with then. As well with sexual related omakes. The unedited version can be found in MediaMiner fanfiction page. The address is on my profile.


	2. First coin

Hi this is Benji Himura. I am now starting a new fanfic. Is a Sakura Taisen story. I don't own Sakura or any of the characters. Some anime or manga characters might show up in the story I also don't own then. I own Benji Himura and others characters that will show up in the story. It might be violence and sex in the story so if you are underage of seventeen are warned the content might be too improper to your age. Read by your own will and risk. In anyway enjoy the story.

Signed: Benji Himura.

Pre-story author notes:

This story is an altered universe for Sakura Taisen. As it will be told on the story it is a game being played. At least that is the very beginning of the story. Things might take odd turns as the story develops. But so far one thing is for sure. Ogami Ichiro won't be the leader of the hanagumi and I am not sure if he will appear on this story. Kyougi means game in Japanese the title of this story is Sakura Taisen the Game. But it isn't based on the real Sakura Taisen game.

"Text" Talked or thought sentences.

(Text) Talked sentences in a foreign language. As English when everyone else speaks Japanese.

:Text: Messages show in an electronic screen.

First coin: We are a team

Kyoto April seventh 1920

Ayame walks out an office on an army base near of Kyoto. A young male officer with long hair. Wearing an army uniform. His tanned skin and light occidental features. Is following her. "Mind in explaining to me how you passed the hair cut regulations again?" Ayame asks to the young officer. "Well I was just too convincing with my superior officer when I asked to leave my hair alone." He replies.

"If I am not wrong your former superior officer was a woman right Benji-kun?" Ayame asks. "Yes. Just a nice pleading and she allowed me to let my hair grow." Benji replies. "But we haven't done anything inappropriate." He adds. Ayame nods.

Teito April nineteenth 1920, on the imperial theater

The hanagumi is gathered on the theater entrance. "A male as the hanagumi captain!" Sumire asks in a mix of surprise and uprising. "I am Himura Benji. Nice to meet you." Benji says and giving a polite salute to the six girls that is now under his command. Benji notices the very different reaction of each of the six girls. The shock in Sumire face, the smile on Kanna and Sakura faces, Kohran curious expression, Iris shy face and Maria cold and bland expression. After a quick introduction of the girls Ayame takes Benji to Yoneda office so the elder can give Benji a complete briefing on his long terms orders and obligations.

Teito April twenty first 1920, on the imperial theater

Benji and Maria are training on the koubu simulator. The blonde is aiding him on his training on the koubu. And she is wiping the holographic floor with him. The simulation automatically resets and they begin again.

"So how you are feeling about this?" Benji asks to Maria making up a conversation. "There isn't anything to feel. I was ordered to leave so I did so." Maria replies coldly. Maria attacks Benji that barely avoid it. "I want to know the truth Miss Tachibana." Benji says.

Maria face shows some anger but Benji can't see it. "I was demoted that simple." Was her icy response. "And how you feel about it?" Benji asks slashing Maria koubu. She avoids the attack easily.

"I know that I wouldn't like that." He adds. Benji just struck a nerve. "And I don't like it." Maria says firing at him. Benji gets cover behind a building. "All my hard work tossed away. Wasted to be given to an officer who never faced a real battle."

Benji tosses the sword sheath on Maria between shots. Surprised with the attack the Russian misses her target. Benji charges Maria. "You know how I felt when I was ordered to come?" Benji asks packing a punch on Maria koubu. "I was demoted too. I can't rise any higher here. All my hard work was in vain since here I can't reach any higher ranks."

Maria stumbles backwards with the attack. "You know how hard was to become a captain?" Benji asks "I faced all kind of problems because I am half Japanese. I have to work three times harder than the others to be recognized. To reach my rank this quickly I worked nine times harder!" Benji adds punching Maria again.

"Being ordered here killed any chances of reaching higher ranks. And I wanted to prove to those racists bastards that I could do it." Benji says to her. Maria parries the punch with her cannon arm. "Then why you accepted!" Maria shouts punching Benji.

"If I refused it would kill my carrier too!" Benji answers punching her too. "Either way my carrier is dead!" "So you decided to steal my command!" Maria shots slamming her cannon arm on Benji shoulder. "NO!" Benji shouts breaking her cannon arm by the elbow.

"I was told that if I refused people would die!" Benji adds pushing Maria.

"All that I can do now is at least being as good as you are and then being even better than you. There are lives on the stake here! Yours! Mine! From the others! From the citizens!" Benji says tackling down Maria koubu and raising his sword arm. Maria is surprised and shocked by the changes on the fight. "If my carrier is dead is fine by me as long people will live. I want to make us a team that will not lose." Benji adds stabbing Maria koubu on the cockpit. The simulation resets again. Maria calms herself regaining her composure.

"That was an unfair strategy." She says in a plain tone. "Angering me to win." "It is true. It isn't a fair strategy. And all that I said is true too." Benji replies. "Besides if we fought all day and I haven't beaten you at least once I would feel really bad."

Maria smiles a bit on her koubu. "Well it is some improvement. It won't happen again." She says in her normal tone. "We will see that Miss Tachibana." Benji says in a teasing tone. "I can be really annoying when I want to." And they begin to fight when the simulation starts again.

Teito April twenty fourth 1920, on the imperial theater

The entire hanagumi taking out Iris are on the dinning hall. And all the girls are all looking depressed. Benji is looking at them recalling that three days ago they barely was able to protect they own lives against the Kuronosukai member Kurenai no Miroku. Benji gets up all of sudden with a determinate expression on his face. All the girls look at him because of his sudden move. They feel uncomfortable when his eyes scan each of them on they seats.

"This is enough. All of you go rest. Tomorrow we will begin a new training." Benji says in a serious tone. "And we will begin early." Benji adds. "You can't expect that I will miss my beauty sleep for doing some training." Sumire says exasperated.

"Or you wake by your own or with a cold shower." Benji says "That goes for all. Six in the morning we will begin. So five and half in the morning you need to be waking so you can dress and take care of your morning needs."

Sumire is about to say something but she stays quiet. "Yes sir." Maria says "And that training will be used to fill the gaps in our skills?" she asks hopefully that he noticed what she did.

"No." Benji answers "The training is to make us all work as a team. So we can complement the other." Maria feels her hopes collapsing, with much willpower she holds a comment. "Since Iris is still recovering she is not going to train with us. At least she recovers fully." Benji adds. "Finish your meals. You all have another hour to enjoy before I call the curfew. And then you all must be in your room. Preferentially sleeping. And Kohran no sneaking around to repair the koubus. Trust them to the techniques."

And with those words Benji leaves the room. Sumire and Kohran bursts with comments. Maria moves away to make a graphic to show him how large are the gaps on the skills. Sakura and Kanna stay in silence. Benji moves to Yoneda office. After gain permission to enter Benji begins to talk to his commanding officers.

"Sir I would like to request to not plan any plays for the incoming week." Yoneda looks at him. "And why you request that?" Yoneda asks. "I am asking because the girls are only a team on the name. None of them trust on the other as a team member or even know how to fight as a team." Benji explains.

Yoneda closes his eyes thoughtful. "Explain more. You seen to have a plan." Yoneda says. "I do have one sir. I wanted to train with them in a location where we could all live together as a unit, with no distractions. Making them learn to trust on the others team members and fight among them to complement the others skills. As for example Kanna and Sakura fighting the enemy on the front line with Kohran and Maria giving back up fire." Benji explains to the commander.

"And what about Iris?" Yoneda asks. "Iris is still recovering from her fever and she can't train. But if all went well when she began to train the others might be closer of a team and she will learn easier." Benji says. Ayame and Yoneda look at the other. "I will consider it. Until I give you my answer about the plays you train with them here." Yoneda says. "Yes sir." Benji says saluting him. After excused Benji leaves the office.

"Training." Yoneda says. "I guess that he picked that up quite quickly." Ayame nods agreeing with her superior officer.

Maria is on the control room of the training room. She is giving the last details on her graphic. Now more than ever certain that they need to fill the gaps. After printing the graphic she takes it to Benji, sure that now he will understand and change his mind to the training that they need.

"Taicho please read this." Maria says after knocking on Benji room door. Benji picks and read the graphic. "As you can see the gap between our skills is too big. We can't allow this. I am sure that we can make a proper training schedule based on the need of raising those skills." Maria says as Benji read the graphic.

"I think that you are not seeing what the thing that we truly need is." Benji says handing the graphic for her. Maria looks confused at him. "Miss Tachibana why we lost the last battle?" Benji asks.

"Because our lack of proper combative skills." Maria says in a cold tone. "That is part of it. But the main reason is that you and Sumire left with out orders. After that Kanna and Kohran went after you two trying to back you up. That left me and Sakura alone to deal with ten wakijis." Benji says to Maria. The blonde knows about that already. But hearing from her superior officer gives her an extra damage. "And you have any idea of how difficult was for Sakura and myself to deal with them alone?" Maria denies shaking her head.

"We both are still learning to pilot the koubus. It was hard Maria. Sakura on a desperate attack nearly got killed. She almost pierced her head off with her own sword. When I managed to found Miroku she paralyzed my koubu. I am not saying that you and the others weren't passing by trouble too. That is why I asked to Yoneda not punish you and Sumire. But the four of you are already used and pilot the koubus very well. Sakura and myself don't." Benji continues. "I am sure that you already heard about divide to conquer. It is a basic strategy. That is what they did, and that is why we lost. We are a team, we need to fight as one too."

Maria stays in silence. "Think about it. But be up on the time tomorrow." Benji adds returning to his room. Maria moves to Ayame office to take the matter up so the problem can be solve.

Teito April twenty fifth 1920, on the imperial theater

Benji and the entire hanagumi girls are in the training room. Sumire and Kohran are almost sleeping standing. But all of them are wearing. Sweat pants and training jackets. Each wearing the clothes of the color of her own koubu. Benji is also with a set. His is blue, Maria is black, Kanna is red, Sumire is purple, Sakura is pink and Kohran is green.

"Okay, to begin we will do some warm up exercises." Benji says, the hanagumi obey. After a half hour of light stretching exercises they stop. "Now this part of the training is quite easy. Kanna mind in giving me a hand?" Benji asks to the red head.

"Sure." The red head says cheerfully. Benji already discussed the training with her and she agreed with it. Kanna stops besides Benji and he moves to behind her. "This is trust training. Kanna close your eyes and relax. Then let yourself fall backwards toward me, but that only when you feel comfortable enough to do it." Benji explain to them. "But if you don't hold her she will fall." Sakura points.

"That would happen if I don't hold her. But I will hold her. I won't let her fall." Benji replies. And Kanna fall backwards suddenly. Benji hold her preventing her from hitting the ground. Sakura let out a tiny surprise cry when Kanna tossed herself back. But as Benji told he did hold her, even surprised by the action as any of them.

"Like this. But you usually won't be distracted when this happen." Benji says helping Kanna to stand. "Make up pairs. Taller ones together and that goes until the shorter ones. You will be taking turns. One fall each. Then the one who took the last fall will move to right to the next girl. And the one on the end will pass to the first. And that is how it will go." Benji explains to them. The girls obey.

The training goes well. Taking out few double falls of Kanna and Sakura, Maria and Kohran all went well. As Benji said "Since both girls fell down with the shorter holding it is okay."

End of the chapter one.

Author notes:

Please read and review. I will answer every review. Good or bad. If you have time to read and send a review. I will send you an answer. I want to say thank you for the reviews to SilverBlue Dragon, Murasame Warrior and HaruNatsu. Thank you a lot for the reviews. I also want to thank to anyone that is reading and not reviewing.

I am making two versions of this story. One with out explicit sex scenes and one with then. As well with sexual related omakes. The unedited version can be found in MediaMiner fanfiction page. The address is on my profile.

Well I am going to try a new thing to spice up my fics. I am adding songs to certain scenes. Like Sakura Taisen did. For example the episode nine when Maria recalls when she meet her captain. I have showed Benji humming, singing and hearing to many songs, in different occasions. Well I just love hearing musing when I am on the computer, when I got outside my house I always carry my CD player so I can listen to it when I walk, when I am not watching TV or anime on my computer I always have the winamp on with my favorite playlist. For example if I stay too long with out hearing music I began to think on music or sing. I will place the songs that suit more the scenes. Try hearing it sometime. If you can listen to the song when reading the scene might be even better.

Bonus scene:

Vitória, Espirito Santo, Brazil. August fifteenth 20XX

Benji stretches on the chair of the machine cabin. "Wow have been one hour already." He says picking his plastic bag and opening a two liters bottle of Fanta orange. He takes three large gulps from it. "Ahh…that feels much better. At least I bought the stuff for the anime section." He says to himself looking at the time. "I should be going now…naw…screw it. I am not going to stop." He places the bottle back on the bag and cracks his knuckles.

:Continue training or take a break for the breakfast: And Benji moves the control pad and select his choice.


	3. Changing time

Hi this is Benji Himura. I am now starting a new fanfic. Is a Sakura Taisen story. I don't own Sakura or any of the characters. Some anime or manga characters might show up in the story I also don't own then. I own Benji Himura and others characters that will show up in the story. It might be violence and sex in the story so if you are underage of seventeen are warned the content might be too improper to your age. Read by your own will and risk. In anyway enjoy the story.

Signed: Benji Himura.

Pre-story author notes:

This story is an altered universe for Sakura Taisen. As it will be told on the story it is a game being played. At least that is the very beginning of the story. Things might take odd turns as the story develops. But so far one thing is for sure. Ogami Ichiro won't be the leader of the hanagumi and I am not sure if he will appear on this story. Kyougi means game in Japanese the title of this story is Sakura Taisen the Game. But it isn't based on the real Sakura Taisen game.

"Text" Talked or thought sentences.

(Text) Talked sentences in a foreign language. As English when everyone else speaks Japanese.

:Text: Messages show in an electronic screen.

Second coin: Changing time.

Teito April twenty fifth 1920, on the imperial theater

On the training room Benji can see that the training is doing very well. At least they trust on the other. Well taking out the problems between Kanna and Sumire. "Okay girls breakfast pause." Benji says to them. "Yay! Food!" Kanna cheers raising her arms. And by that not holding Sumire who was falling. The brunette was going to hit the floor but Benji dove and got under her before she hitted it.

Kanna blushes covering her mouth for her mistake. It takes Sumire a couple of seconds to realize that she is not being held by Kanna. But she is lying over Benji, which is holding her by the shoulders. After they get up Sumire and Kanna begin to argue.

"Miss Tachibana do you mind on remind me of not mentioning food breaks before ordering everyone to stop training?" Benji asks to Maria. "I don't mind." Maria answers a bit disgusted with the arguing duo. And the hanagumi moves to have breakfast. And all the members are hungry because the previous hours exercising. There is a light chat in the dining room.

After the breakfast they continue to train. Now the doubles are having one leg tied to the partner leg. "Well now we do a three legs race. The rules are simple since it isn't a competition. All of you need to cross the line there and return to the starting point in less than two minutes. If you fall the double will need to start all over again." Benji says to them. "Why I have to race with Kanna?" Sumire asks. "Because you two argue like two old ladies." Benji replies making the duo, especially Sumire fume with anger. "I am racing with Maria because we have our own issues." Benji replies. And the blonde pinches him discretely. "You are making sound like we have a relationship." She says in a low and harsh tone. "And when I let you treat me on first name basis?"

"I treat everyone in the first name basis." Benji replies in a whisper too. "And I would like to think that we are friends." Maria looks at the other direction. "Well as I was saying. This isn't a competition but a test for our ability to work together with a partner. The entire point of this is that the two racers have to work together to achieve the goal of finishing the race. There aren't prizes or punishments for the ones that don't make it on the time limit or for the ones that do really well." Benji continues to explain to them.

"And we will be taking turns on the pairs as we did before but now it will be decided by luck." Benji adds. "But that after the two first races." The hanagumi nod and they begin. And on the first step Kanna and Sumire move the opposite legs and fall face first on the tatame. Benji and Maria don't do much better. But after three steps they fall too. Sakura and Kohran stumble a bit to get the pace, but slowly manage to walk with out falling. Benji and Maria return to the starting line and begin again. As well Kanna and Sumire that argue during the way.

After three long hours or failure to Benji, Maria and Kanna they begin to actually cooperate to walk. While Kohran and Sakura raced two times and began to cheer the pairs in an attempt to help them.

Vitória, Espirito Santo, Brazil. August fifteenth 20XX

A soft knock on the side of the cabin makes Benji look to the side. "Excuse me, but the main store is about to close and I need to shut everything down." The clerk says to Benji. "Okay." Benji replies. "What I do now?" Benji thinks. He presses the start button a menu opens and he looks around. "Yes. A save option." He thinks selecting. The screen gets a bit misty as a bar slowly fills up showing the save status.

"But what might happen if someone else plays?" Benji thinks. The saving ends and a small port open. Benji looks at it and a small card and a case with a cord on it leave the port. Benji picks them.

:Exclusive memory card. All the information and game status are now saved on the card. With 100 MB of storage capability, shock, water and heat proof. With an exclusive protective case to carry the card and protect it from shocks, water, magnetism, heat and impacts. Credits remaining 1. Please insert card on next time playing.:

Benji looks a bit surprised as the screen changes to the game main screen. "Nice." He whispers placing the card inside the case and the case on his pocket. He picks his plastic bag now filled with an empty bag of potato chips and a two liters bottle also empty. He leaves the store after saying farewell to the clerk. A quick stop on a trash can and a toilet and Benji leaves the large supermarket.

"Damn 10 PM already. I stood there for thirteen hours and I didn't notice the time…" he says to himself while crossing the street. The empty streets are cold with the autumn wind. He walks by the very familiar streets. His daily path returning from his classes to his home. He curses the fact that he left his CD player along his bag pack on his mother car when going shopping. She left hours ago and the already boring walk turns worse with out music. He makes a turn after passing by a club. The loud techno roaring from the house. He passes it seeing a handful of bars where people are drinking, eating and chatting. As he advances reaching a more residential part of the street he notices a group of teen walk on his direction.

Better saying stumbling on his direction. He can hear the loud drunken voice of them. And feel the lingering scent of the marijuana joint that they are smoking. He knows that far ahead there is another club. And those clubbers are smashed with alcohol, ecstasy and marijuana. He moves to the other side of the empty street to not cross the path with them. But he was spotted and they shout loudly when one of them gives the idea of beating him up.

Two clubbers try to run to attack him. Benji easily avoid them. But three more came. Familiar with the street Benji moves backwards and climb over a larger stone that leads to a balcony of a house. He easily lifts himself to the balcony with his right arm and stay facing down to the street crouched on the ten centimeters wide balcony rail.

As two of them clumsy climb the slippery rock a girl shouts to one of the two who gave the first attack.

"Shot him down!" Benji froze hearing those words. That crack head was armed. And that is dangerous to everyone. Thus stoned the guy moves closer to the boulder. Benji smiles at that. "Within my range." He thinks jumping from the balcony. The sudden motion confuses all them since they couldn't follow it. Benji lands hard on the guy chest. His right knee connects with his solar plexus. During the landing Benji grabs his arm and twist it snapping it cleanly, picking the gun and tucking on his belt. He picks a plastic card on his pocket and he slashes open the wrist of one of the clubbers that climbed after him.

The duo screams in pain. Another one tries to attack Benji. But he blocks and slashes his wrist open. After few second is over. All the clubbers including the girl are down and screaming in pain. "That was dangerous." He mutters walking to a phone covering the gun with his shirt. He dials the emergency number and asks for an ambulance. He walks away from the scene not wanting to pass hours on the police station. Two blocks away from there he enters on a cheap bar.

"Uncle give me a soda and crackling." Benji asks. The older man nods and gives to him his order. "I guess that I will give the gun to Ringo later. She is a cop she will know what to do with it." Benji thinks eating the crackling. "But why I used my bus ticked card as a knife instead of using my key chain as a flail. I used it before in the boarding school."

He gulps down the soda washing down the crackling and places the bottle on the counter. The barkeeper moves to picks it up but he drops the bottle. Benji helps him to pick up the glass shards. He picks a large shard from the neck bottle and keeps it. After tossing away the rest Benji moves away with an idea drilling on his mind.

He arrives on the building where he lives and moves to his apartment. On the hall of his apartment his mother stops him. "Why you were out so late!" she asks to him. "The marriage of Mayumi is in one hour and half. If you don't rush we will be late!" she scolds him. Benji nods and moves to his room. He empties his pockets placing a wallet, one coin, the case with the memory card, the glass shard and his key chain on his computer desk. He undresses to his under shorts and grabs a towel that was over his door and moves to the bathroom. After a quick shower he moves to the room where his brother sleeps and opens the closet to get his suit. Then moves to his own room to dress up

Few minutes later Benji leaves his room wearing a dark blue suit with a dark blue shirt under it. He places his wallet and chains on his pockets and moves to the kitchen. His mother is now showering on her own bathroom and his brother is taking his turn on the shower. He sigh, she scolds him for being late but haven't even began to getting dressed. He takes out his jacket and places on the sofa. He moves to the kitchen and picks some of his material from his prosthesis manufacturing course. He rolls up his sleeves and puts on a long white lab coat.

He picks a blue powder, a transparent liquid and a small drill. With the drill he cuts the glass shard that was looking like a crude claw in a slender claw. He drills two holes on the base close of the tip of the former bottle neck. He pours some of the liquid on the glass and then places the powder over it. He repeats process until making a ring with the blue resin. He adds a half ring on the right side of the existing one and then places the worked claw in a pot filled with water. He looks at his watch. Half hour passed since he began to work on is idea. Ten more minutes passed and he removes the glass claw from the water. The transparent claw cased in a transparent blue resin forming a ring that fits his index finger with a bar and another ring that goes until his index finger mid-joint. And the side half ring that is held by his middle finger. Benji looks at his work on his hand.

He opens the fridge and takes a piece of meat from there and quickly slashes it. The cut is deep and the slash was smooth. He stored the meat again and cleans the claw. Moving to the table me now makes a sheath for the glass blade to mow break or get dull. After placing it on the water his mother and brother enter in the kitchen and drag him away.

"Wait I need to get my jacket!" he shouts. "No time." Her mother replies. "I am using my lab coat!" he adds. "Then goes as Seta-san." His brother replies. He is wearing a bark brown suit with a black shirt. Inside the elevator Benji sighs. Benji brother has more oriental features than Benji, a longer hair and a beard.

"Easy to you to say since you are on your suit." Benji replies. "And I thought that you hated wearing it, Victor."

"I hate. But mom told me too." Victor replies. Later in the car they move to the church to watch the wedding of they family friend daughter. After the long and boring religious ceremony they move to a party hall in another part of the city to celebrate the wedding. Benji a long ago fixed his shirt and thanked to the skies for picking up a dry lab coat. After a while they arrive. While Benji mother gives the invitations to the doorman a guy pass running on the side walk. And a female voice shouts. "Stop thief!"

Benji recognizes the voice and reacts. He gives a high kick on the man mouth he falls backwards with blood gushing from his cutted lips and broken teeth. "Getting slow Ringo?" Benji says putting his right feet back on the floor. The motions made his lab coat move following the motion. "Are the high heels." A woman with short blonde hair replies. She is wearing a black night dress. Very figure hugging with a cut on the left side of her legs. With a low V cut and a low back line.

"And wasn't you too brutal?" she asks. "No." Benji replies looking into her green eyes. "Well give him this card when he woke up. I am sure that I broke his entire anterior arcades. Both of them."

"Mercenary aren't us?" She asks teasing. "You just broke his teeth and you want to charge him the fake ones that he will need to have." She smiles at him. "I need to gain my money." Benji replies in the same tone and replying her smile. "Well get inside we chat later. I will make sure that this scum gets charged on stealing after talking to the cops, well the other ones because I want to enjoy the party too." She says. Benji nods and get inside.

Benji moves to a table reserved to his family. He gets for himself a soft drink. Few of the guests look at him and chatter excitedly over the incident on the entrance. Benji moves far from the loud sound boxes to get some peace.

He thinks over the two violent incidents that happened to him in the night. And he is aware that the night is only starting. "A sight of a hero. Far from the others and staring at the distance." Ringo says walking to him holding two cups of wine. She hands one to him. "It is an interesting choice of clothes." She adds looking at him. "I kind of like it actually. It is sexy. You look like that teacher guy from Love Hina."

Benji sighs. "Seta-san." He corrects her. "That is right!" she squeals. "Just needed some glasses." Then she gets serious. "Benji be honest with me, why you stopped that thief with a kick like that? Anyone else would have tripped him or grabbed him." She asks seriously.

Benji looks at her eyes. "Honestly I was wondering that." Benji answers. "I just moved before I could even notice. When I noticed I was already moving my leg down."

She sighs. "You are not troubled because I 'forgot' to tell about you." Ringo says before taking a sip on her wine. "Be more careful on the future. You shoved that guy teeth on his stomach." Benji nods.

Ringo light up. "Enough with serious talk. Let's enjoy the party." She says holding on his left arm and pulling him to the dance court against his will. After a half hour forced to dance on the loud techno music Benji manages to sneak away from the festive police woman, just to be caught by another friend. A woman with long black hair with a shade of dark silver and it is tied on a ponytail on the top of her head. Her eyes are in dark silver color. She is wearing a sexy black dress.

"So Mister Hero trying to get famous?" She asks teasing. "Not at all Lisa. I was only being a good citizen." Benji replies.

End of the chapter two:

Please read and review. I will answer every review. Good or bad. If you have time to read and send a review. I will send you an answer. I want to say thank you for the reviews to SilverBlue Dragon, Murasame Warrior, Posthumous and HaruNatsu. Thank you a lot for the reviews. I also want to thank to anyone that is reading and not reviewing.

I am making two versions of this story. One with out explicit sex scenes and one with then. As well with sexual related omakes. The unedited version can be found in MediaMiner fanfiction page. The address is on my profile.

Well I am going to try a new thing to spice up my fics. I am adding songs to certain scenes. Like Sakura Taisen did. For example the episode nine when Maria recalls when she meet her captain. I have showed Benji humming, singing and hearing to many songs, in different occasions. Well I just love hearing musing when I am on the computer, when I got outside my house I always carry my CD player so I can listen to it when I walk, when I am not watching TV or anime on my computer I always have the winamp on with my favorite playlist. For example if I stay too long with out hearing music I began to think on music or sing. I will place the songs that suit more the scenes. Try hearing it sometime. If you can listen to the song when reading the scene might be even better.

Bonus scene:

On the following morning Benji runs out of his apartment. He is with the memory card holder cord between his teeth and he is buttoning up his shirt. He leaps the stairway of the entrance and after closing the gate he runs out by the streets. He has a bag pack on his back and a belt bag around his waist. A cord is leaving the belt bag and it is connected to a head phones that are over his ears. And it is loudly playing Euro Koi Hassha Allright! And Benji is humming the song while passing the necklace of the card holder around his neck. His destination is clear to him as he finally reaches the right street. The large market where 'his' Sakura Taisen machine is.

Benji races the stairs of it and all the way to the arcade. The clerk was opening up the doors when Benji races in and sits on the machine cabin. That turning off his MP3 CD player and shoving it carefully on the bag pack. Benji inserts his memory card on the machine.

:Game start…Data loaded…Welcome Benji.: The Machine greets him. "It is nice to be back." Benji whispers making himself more comfortable.


	4. Important events

Hi this is Benji Himura. I am now starting a new fanfic. Is a Sakura Taisen story. I don't own Sakura or any of the characters. Some anime or manga characters might show up in the story I also don't own then. I own Benji Himura and others characters that will show up in the story. It might be violence and sex in the story so if you are underage of seventeen are warned the content might be too improper to your age. Read by your own will and risk. In anyway enjoy the story.

Signed: Benji Himura.

Pre-story author notes:

This story is an altered universe for Sakura Taisen. As it will be told on the story it is a game being played. At least that is the very beginning of the story. Things might take odd turns as the story develops. But so far one thing is for sure. Ogami Ichiro won't be the leader of the hanagumi and I am not sure if he will appear on this story. Kyougi means game in Japanese the title of this story is Sakura Taisen the Game. But it isn't based on the real Sakura Taisen game.

"Text" Talked or thought sentences.

(Text) Talked sentences in a foreign language. As English when everyone else speaks Japanese.

:Text: Messages show in an electronic screen.

Third coin: Important events.

Teito April twenty ninth 1920

The entire hanagumi are in training camp near of the littoral, but far from the city and curious people. They all are jogging around the large property. Even Iris is training. All of them are wearing the training clothes. The rhythm of them is not too fast or too slow. It is the enough to all of them keep it up long periods.

They reach a large house and enter on it, Kanna and Sakura moves to the kitchen since are the day of the duo to cook them breakfast. The others move to the bathroom, divided in a men's side and a women's side. Benji moves to his side and move to take a quick bath to remove the sweat from his body. He knows that the girls are doing the same.

The thought of peeking on the girl's crosses his mind as always happens when they bath. But he decides not to peek, after all he is still on the middle of the process of making the girls trust on him. And peeking on them would destroy all that he builded so far. Benji leaves the bath after washing himself. Now with fresh clothes he moves to the dinning hall to help the cooking duo.

Teito May tenth 1920, on the imperial theater

Ayame watches the hanagumi training on the simulators. Happy to see that they are all working together as a team. She is quite happy in seeing Benji and Maria working together to build better strategies during the combat as it moves on and gets more and more difficult, with the kazegumi slowly increasing the level of the simulation. And after another half house of simulations the hanagumi leaves the cockpits clearly tired with the long section of training. They make few comments over the virtual battle while moving to the showers.

Teito June seventh 1920

They hanagumi is in the middle of a heavy combat in Ginza district. Setsuna and Rasetsu are attacking with many wakijis and masoukiheis. Everyone is fighting fiercely against them. Maria fires a full blast against a group of them that was closing of her. But in the middle of the blast a dry sound of metal and metal colliding is heard.

Benji and Maria recognized that sound pretty well. Under his orders they fired her koubu cannon arm with one bullet until the dull sound of the empty gun was familiar to them. In that moment Maria froze, she forgot to keep a careful watch on her limited ammo. The group charges at her.

But before all the weapons can connect with her koubu they are blocked by Benji koubu sword and combat knife. But even the ninja could block all of them. Some of the missed attacks damaged his koubu legs. Benji manages to kill and destroy the group. "Are you hurt Maria!" He asks thru the radio.

"No." the blonde replies. "I am uninjured." Benji smiles on his koubu. "That is good. Stay behind me." He tells to her. "Ryokai." She replies staying close of him but far enough to let him fight. Benji hands the knife to her and grabs one of the wakijis swords. Benji fends off the attackers. Setsuna taunts Maria. But Benji keeps calming her or at least doing his best to keep her levelheaded.

After a tiring battle the Kuronosukai members leave after losing the entire army. Benji's koubu it is pretty beaten. Maria's is with some damages. The others are lightly or none damaged at all. The return to the theater. Kohran is complaining about fixing two koubus, especially Benji's.

Maria feels guilty over the damaged koubu. After all her careless actions made her run out of bullets and then Benji needed to protect her.

Teito June sixteenth 1920

The entire hanagumi are fighting on an open field two hundred kilometers from Teito. Even Iris is fighting. But the team is in a really bad situation. They are outnumbered in thirty to one. The team was forced to split during the heat of the battle. They were barely able to form duos to fight.

Even with a minor aid from the artillery of the army the hanagumi is not being fully successful to fight, with the wakijis carrying rockets launchers as long ranged weapons. With an amazing effort and skill the battle ends with the victory for the hanagumi. The price of it was the massive damages that all the koubus sustained during the four hours long battle.

Tired and all feeling lightly depressed they load the koubus on the carrier trucks and them the hanagumi splits in three cars driven by a military driver. On the seats all the members of the hanagumi tries to rest a bit. The rain that now falls over the land reflects the heavy moods of the team. As many of the other members of the team Benji and Maria who are sharing a car fall in sleep on the back seat and don't see the driver of the car where they are lose the control on the wet ground and run out of the street.

Benji wakes with the car shaking wildly. He sees the driver trying effortless regain the control. And he froze seeing the edge of a cliff closing. Benji grabs Maria that wakes scared. But before she can reacts Benji leaped out of the car with her. But unfortunately was too late to the duo avoid the fall.

The only fortune is that there is a deep river on the bottom of the cliff. Now terrified beyond her limits Maria clings on Benji before the hit the water. And they finally hit the surface of the river. Maria closed her eyes and covered her mouth and nose before it happened.

By her reactions Benji understood that she doesn't know how to swim. And he swims with her back to the surface. Maria is unconscious with the fall but she is still breathing. But the currents drag the couple wildly down the river. Benji hooks her to him tying them belts together so she won't escape from him even if she slips out from his grip. Keeping her head above the water they are dragged by the currents.

Sometimes they sink and Benji covers her mouth and nose during those moments while he swims back to the surface. Way later they arrive on a river bank where Benji can climb with her. He drags himself on the muddy bank glad of reaching land. He once again checks on Maria who is now shivering with the cold water and the rain.

He picks her up and looks around for shelter. He founds it under a large tree with a large hollow space near of the roots. Checking for any signs of snakes or any animal before entering Benji places Maria on the floor after cleaning it. He takes out his soaked clothes and do the same with Maria's. For an instant he is entranced with her beauty. But he soon remembers that it is an emergency and they need to heat up or they will fall ill. Seeking for dry leaves and branches Benji looks around the hollow wood cave.

He founds enough to build a small fire. He lights it using his survival training. He feeds the fire with more leaves and pulls Maria close of it holding her nude form against his to keep her warm from the cold atmosphere. They clothes are drying near of the fire too. Benji is shaking lightly with the cold and notices that Maria is shaking even more with it. Even being a Russian woman raised on a cold country she haven't passed the training that he had when a child to resist cold. He lays her near of the fire and lies besides her on the side far of the fire to keep her warm.

The night gets even colder with the never stopping rain. Benji keeps the fire alive, constantly checking Maria temperature and if they clothes are dry. On the next morning Maria wakes feeling very bad and tired. She doesn't recall of how she got there or where is there.

"You are up." A familiar man voice says. She looks to the direction from where it came and sees Benji entering on the wood cave wearing his uniform pants, he is holding a survival knife and dead rabbit. "I was beginning to get worried. You got a fever." He says getting closer of her. Benji touches her forehead after dropping the rabbit.

"You are still hot." Benji says. "Too hot." Maria shivers with his touch. And she notices that under the cover of her and his uniform jacket she is naked. "What happened?" she asks to him. After the months together she learned to trust him and she knows that he wouldn't take advantage of her.

"We fell in a river. The driver of the car where we was lost the control and we fell on the river. We were lucky that I woke before we fell or we would be dead." Benji answers her. "After a long time on the cold water I managed to get us here. I needed to get us warm so I had to take out the soaked clothes from you." Maria nods understanding. She knows that it is one the best ways to getting warm is the skin contact between two people. "Your pants and undergarments are dry now." Benji says picking them up.

Maria nods and tries to get up. But she can't seem to found the strength to do so. "Don't force yourself. You got a very bad cold, which might turn into pneumonia." Benji says pushing her back to lie down on the makeshift bed of leaves and his shirt. "I dress you up okay?"

Maria would have blushed if her face wasn't flushed because the high fever. "You already saw me anyway." She mutters unhappy. "There wasn't a choice." Benji says carefully dressing her. Maria helps him as much as she can to shorten suffering. Benji dresses her with all her uniform and his own jacket over hers.

"I got us something to eat and some medicinal herbs to help you." Benji says cleaning the rabbit. Maria noticed that Benji haven't looked her any longer than the needed to dress her and avoid passing his hand on her private parts and breasts. And that he kept himself cool and professional like a male nurse helping a female patient that can't dress by herself.

She can feel the scent of the meat roasting. Benji dress up his undershirt. And brings some water to Maria using a cutted bamboo.

He makes Maria eat the herbs and wash them down with water. After feel minutes she feels a little better. After the rabbit is done Benji helps Maria to eat it. And soon they leave. Benji carrying Maria on his back giving her a pig back ride.

Vitória, Espirito Santo, Brazil. August sixteenth 20XX

:Stage cleared. First phase cleared.: Benji reads on the screen. :Bonus points awarded 7.: Benji smiles and he sees his character file appear. :Bonus points can be used only to skills.: Benji nods and buy two more points in swimming. Using six points. The last point is stored and a new message appears. :Affection level up Maria Tachibana level 7. Kanna Kirishima level 5. Sakura Shinguji level 4. Sumire Kanzaki level 4 and a half. Iris Chateaubriand, Kohran Li 3 and a half.:

Benji smiles seeing the results. :New stage start. First phase.:

Teito June eighteenth 1920

After two long, tense and worried days Benji and Maria are found and rescued by the tsukigumi. Maria is taken to a hospital because her fever, but she is send back to the theater when diagnostic came back as a cold. During the entire day Benji stood by Maria nursing her back to health. Because Maria condition the plays were delayed. She could act ill. Especially since she could permanently harm her vocal cords.

Teito June nineteenth 1920

Benji is with Maria on her bedroom. She is sited on her bed covered from the waist down wearing thick pajamas. Benji is sited on a chair besides her bed and between them there is a chess board. Maria makes her move taking out one of Benji rocks. "Kind of a bad way to expend your birthday." Benji says to her in a friendly and worried tone.

Maria smiles with his comment. "Not much." She replies. "Taking out the illness everything is quite good for me." She blushes after saying that. Thinking how she could change so much in such short time. "I mean that I don't mind stay playing chess with you." She corrects herself before he can notice her slip of tongue.

Benji smiles back content with the blonde opening up and sharing some of her burden with him. "I don't mind at all too." Benji says. "But it could be better to go out and celebrate." Benji covers his mouth. Maria chuckles with a light blush at his words. "I wanted to take you on a birthday date." She clearly heard the hidden intention on his words and feels very warm in a comfortable way.

Benji keeps himself shut to not slip again. "I am not offended with your words." Maria says removing his hand from his mouth. "Honestly I am flattered by them. But I thought that you liked Sumire after seeing you helping her on getting a new swimsuit."

Benji recalls the event that she mentioned. In the beginning of the summer Sumire dragged him to a shop and asked to him which of one hundred new suits of the store looked the best on her. Well Benji never saw that much of Sumire before that day. Well taking out that after it when they all were on a hot spring when Kanna tore down the bamboo fence between the men's side and the women's side. In that day he saw a lot of all the girls.

"She dragged me there." Benji says to her. "Well and if that meant if you would fall for her seeing me as you saw two days ago would make you fall all over me." Maria says teasing trying to ease the mood. "It only made me fall more for you…" Benji clamps his mouth again for talking before he noticed.

And now he and Maria faces are tinted in a deep shade of red. Benji for speaking those words and Maria for hearing them. For few minutes they stay in an uncomfortable silence. "That is true?" Maria asks rather shyly to him. "It is." Benji answers shyly too. Once again Maria feels warm and fuzzy.

August sixteenth 20XX Location unknown

"Ma'am we got a level two alert. Someone reached the stage three." A soft feminine voice says. "The playing time is surprising short fifteen hours. The data tells that they were played mostly straight."

"Another Japanese?" another female asks. "No. This machine is not on Japan." The first replies. "Interesting. Who other than a Japanese would score so many hours so shortly?" the second asks to herself. "Very few people are as determinate to score so high so shortly. Get me more info about that player." She orders to the first.

End of the chapter three.

Please read and review. I will answer every review. Good or bad. If you have time to read and send a review. I will send you an answer. I want to say thank you for the reviews to SilverBlue Dragon, Murasame Warrior, Posthumous and HaruNatsu. Thank you a lot for the reviews. I also want to thank to anyone that is reading and not reviewing.

I am making two versions of this story. One with out explicit sex scenes and one with then. As well with sexual related omakes. The unedited version can be found in MediaMiner fanfiction page. The address is on my profile.

Well I am going to try a new thing to spice up my fics. I am adding songs to certain scenes. Like Sakura Taisen did. For example the episode nine when Maria recalls when she meet her captain. Well I just love hearing musing when I am on the computer, when I got outside my house I always carry my CD player so I can listen to it when I walk, when I am not watching TV or anime on my computer I always have the winamp on with my favorite playlist. For example if I stay too long with out hearing music I began to think on music or sing. I will place the songs that suit more the scenes. Try hearing it sometime. If you can listen to the song when reading the scene might be even better.

Bonus scene:

Vitória, Espirito Santo, Brazil. August sixteenth 20XX

Benji saves his game and moves to the market toilet after placing a small plaque written defective on the machine. After relieving himself Benji pops his spine back in the place with a satisfied purr. He buys himself a hot dog and a soda that he quickly gulps down. He returns to the game planning to staying there until the market closes or he finishes the game with Maria ending. Whatever happens first. Then he would rest and play once again on the following day. He returns to the game and closes the door that helps to simulate the koubu cockpit and he inserts his memory card on the slot. Glad to be a Sunday Benji continues to play.


	5. No calmness before the storm

Hi this is Benji Himura. I am now starting a new fanfic. Is a Sakura Taisen story. I don't own Sakura or any of the characters. Some anime or manga characters might show up in the story I also don't own then. I own Benji Himura and others characters that will show up in the story. It might be violence and sex in the story so if you are underage of seventeen are warned the content might be too improper to your age. Read by your own will and risk. In anyway enjoy the story.

Signed: Benji Himura.

Pre-story author notes:

This story is an altered universe for Sakura Taisen. As it will be told on the story it is a game being played. At least that is the very beginning of the story. Things might take odd turns as the story develops. But so far one thing is for sure. Ogami Ichiro won't be the leader of the hanagumi and I am not sure if he will appear on this story. Kyougi means game in Japanese the title of this story is Sakura Taisen the Game. But it isn't based on the real Sakura Taisen game.

"Text" Talked or thought sentences.

(Text) Talked sentences in a foreign language. As English when everyone else speaks Japanese.

:Text: Messages show in an electronic screen.

Fourth coin: No calmness before the storm

Vitória, Espirito Santo, Brazil. August nineteenth 20XX

Once again Benji enters on the arcade. And now used to see him the clerk just take a quick glance and resumes to read the book that she brought wondering how he could bear staying on that box for so long. Benji enters on the always empty game. Benji never cared in founding it empty. After all means more time for him. Once he checked to see the top scores.

Taking out the ones that are from the game house there wasn't none. Not even on the versus mode. Or no one was good enough to figure the controls or he was the only player of the machine. Either way was good for him. He inserts his memory card on the slot and resumes his game.

Teito August nineteenth 1920

As usual after the incident between them, Benji and Maria are together walking by a hall chatting happily. Inside the theater the rumor of a relation between them is spreading as a wild fire. Not that is a lie. But they haven't done anything else than staying close. But that is enough to fire up the ever gossiping sannin musume.

Few of the girls, like Sumire felt jealous about the closeness of the duo. But all of them understand that they formed a strong bond after passing thru a mortal situation where they could only count on the other. Specially Maria who was ill. And all noticed the easiness that the duo is having when fighting together.

Vitória, Espirito Santo, Brazil. August nineteenth 20XX

Benji mutters a curse when his watch chimes and he sees the time. He is nearly late to his classes. He saves his game and leaves the machine cockpit after removing his memory card. He leaves the market and walks to the next block besides it where his school I located. The sky is dark on the late hour and the traffic is lightly jammed with the rush hour.

Benji walks to his classes wondering what he will do next on the game. He greets few classmates when entering on the class room one minute before the class begins. One hour and fifty minutes later Benji leaves the class on the break between the three hours class. He walks to the front of the neighbor medicine school to buy himself a hotdog.

While he eats the sandwich he sees the familiar face of Rosetta, a thirteen years old girl with short brow hair that reaches her shoulders length and blue eyes. She is wearing jeans and a long sleeved shirt, walking on the other side of the street. He is about to call out the girl when a kombi suddenly breaks besides her and two large men grab the much shorter and weaker girl. The kombi rushes out of there. Benji tosses the hotdog away and chase the van.

On the traffic the vehicle can't just speed up. So it is following the normal speed allowing the soon to be prosthetic chase the vehicle. After half hour on the traffic it enters on a depot few kilometers far from the spot where everything began. Benji knows that he is near the Shopping Vitória. The larger mall on the city. Few blocks away from the fire fighters department.

Benji moves carefully and sees Rosetta gagged, tied and blindfolded. He can sees her sobbing strongly and shaking scared. He sees eleven men inside the half empty depot. All of them armed, some with thirty eights, some with 380s and one with a shotgun. Benji sees the one with the shotgun making a call with his cell phone.

It was confirmed as a lightning hijack. Now Benji got even more worried. He moves away from there to not endanger the girl. "What should I do?" Benji thinks. "If I call the police Rosetta might be killed. But I can't let them get away with that." Then Benji recalls of something. He races back to his house that is not very far from there. In fifteen minutes Benji enters on the empty apartment and races to his bedroom. He opens the computer and removes the 380 pistol that he taped inside it. He ejects the magazine and counts the bullets. "Twelve." He whispers finishing counting including the bullet on the barrel.

He reloads the pistol and drops his bag pack after taking from it a blue butterfly knife. He hides the gun tucking it on his belt and covering with his shirt and places the knife on his right pocket. He picks two pairs of surgical gloves latex gloves that his dentist aunt gave to him.

Benji races back to the depot and sees that they are still there. Benji doesn't know from where on his mind the idea of rescuing Rosetta by himself came. But for some reason he was more than certain that he could do it. Benji puts on the two pairs of gloves one over the other. In silence he opens the knife revealing a shinning eleven centimeters long silver blade. He locks the knife on the open position.

Benji peeks by a corner and sees one men standing guard on the back door of the depot. His back is turned to Benji. The prosthetic moves in absolutely silence behind the man. The silver blade gleans with the full moon light. And as a snake giving the killing leap, Benji attacks with a deadly silence.

Benji covers the man mouth and stabs him on the right kidney. The fierce pain makes him drop the 38 revolver that he was carrying, Benji stabs him again over the heart this time by the front. But still holding the man from behind. His death scream is totally silenced by Benji strong hand. Benji let's man fall in silence, he cleans his now bloody knife on the man clothes and tucks it on his belt on the back.

He picks up the fallen revolver and tucks it near of his own pistol. Carefully peeking inside Benji checks if he can enter. Seeing that it is all clear he enters. Benji doesn't know how he killed so easily or why he is not feeling guilty for doing so. He was content that his mother former boyfriend Marcelo teached him few assassination techniques that he learned in the army.

On the half darkness Benji moves closer to the main room of the depot. He counts the criminals once again. Nine. He sees the last one by a window on an office. He now counts ten. He sees Rosetta now moved to a corner near of few large metal boxes. Because she is tied and blindfolded no one cared to guard her. Besides she was only a little girl, they all knew that the plastic bands that they used to tie her are strong enough to hold three hundred kilos of anything. And she is not that strong.

Seeing her far from any criminal Benji decides to take his chances. He draws the revolver and shot the closer one on the head. He falls dead and the others look around seeking for the shooter. Benji fires two more deadly headshots before they react leaping away for cover and firing at his direction.

Benji leaps out from the cover of a metal box now also holding his pistol. With two shots another one falls. Benji aims to two of them and takes them down with four shots. He discards the now empty revolver. With two more shots the remaining two fall dead, with one hole each on the neck.

Benji fires three rounds on the leader, who is carrying the shotgun. All three hits him on the chest. But unlike the others he doesn't fall dead. He is using an armored body vest. Benji fires three more shots. Those carefully aimed to the man right thumb, index finger and left hand. The man shouts in pain with the bullets hits him. Benji draws the knife and races to him.

The man recovers and grab a 380 pistol and fires at Benji. The bullet hits in on the thigh. But the young man ignores it. He stabs the man in the chest. And the knife is far more successful than the bullets. After all it was a ballistic vest vulnerable to stabs. The man falls coughing blood. Benji slashes his throat to speed the man journey to hell.

He cleans the knife on the man once again. He takes the pistol and removes the bullets and the magazine from it. He also founds another magazine on the dying man. Benji takes them. He does the same with all the ones that was carrying 380s. With ten new magazines Benji checks if all of them are dead before checking on the very frightened girl.

Benji cuts the plastic cuffs and remove the gag from her. "It is all right." He says gently. "No one will hurt you. You are rescued." She removes the blindfold and opens her eyes trying to see her rescuer. But unused to the brightness she can only see a blur. And she is too shocked to recognize Benji by the voice.

Benji picks her up on his arms. "I will take you home now." He says. She nods, she knows that she won't be able to walk even if she tried of so scared that she was. Feeling safe she relaxes on his arms. Exhausted and overstressed she falls on sleep on Benji arms. Benji leaves the depot. Two blocks away from there he calls the police from a payphone. Rosetta stirs o his arms but soon relaxes again.

Benji removes the gloves and tosses on an empty trashcan. He tosses few matches there and the gloves burn. Now that they are destroyed Benji takes the teen to her house. Carefully he enters on her apartment and places her on her bed. He avoided being seem by the cameras and the door keeper. He leaves the place as stealthy as he entered. He hasn't even left a hair strand on the depot since he was wearing a bandana.

Too tired and now feeling confused Benji moves to his apartment to rest. He founds it empty again. It is likely that his mother is on the aikido and his brother is rocking in some bar. Benji enters on his room and he places the pistol and the new magazines inside the computer before closing it again. He enters on the bathroom and picks alcohol, gauzes and bandages.

He sees that the wound that he got was only a minor scratch. He cleans and dresses it. He cleans the knife with the alcohol washing it very well after dismantling the knife to remove every single trace of blood from it. The calm and precise way of his actions troubles his mind. He is acting like a professional assassin or something in those lines.

He assembles the knife and moves to his bedroom. He strips down to his boxes and put on a pair of blue shorts and a white t-shirt. He places the knife back on the half hidden pocket on his bag pack and lies on his futon after closing the door and turning off the light. Until the sleep reaches him he wonders what exactly happened and why he gambled not only his life but Rosetta's with that stunt. And why he was so successful with his actions.

Meanwhile on the depot the police are examining everything. Ringo who is from the Civil Police is working along with the Federal police. "This was a true massacre." A man with a vest written Federal Police on his back says seeing the corpse of the leader. "This one was stabbed and would die rather quickly. But the killer wanted to speed up the things even more and slashed his throat cleanly."

Ringo who is with her Civil Police badge on her waist tucked on the belt looks at the entire scene and heard the comment. "This all seem to be the job of a professional." She says. "They didn't stood a chance against the attackers." She notices something near of few metal boxes. She sees few strips of cloth and cutted plastic cuffs. Then she understood what happened. "We got a kidnap that went wrong." she says to the federal agent.

The technical police are taking pictures and bagging everything that remotely looked like an evidence.

Six hours later

Ringo is on her desk on the civil police department reading the preliminary report from the crime scene. "One unidentified person attacked eleven criminals. Seasoned ones. Used to kill and professionals of crime. And he left unharmed with the hostage that they took." She whispers to herself.

The technical police only found one set of foot prints that it wasn't a match with the shoes, sneakers and boots of the eleven criminals. Ringo looked over the rap sheets of the eleven criminals. All of them had at least one page long of felonies. "Whoever killed them did a major favor to the society." She mutters. "Criminals from São Paulo migrating to Vitória. This isn't good at all."

Vitória, Espirito Santo, Brazil. August twentyth 20XX

Benji wakes feeling his leg throbbing a bit. He slept over it. He gets up and after his morning toilet he changes the bandages and cleans the wound. He dresses up and leaves the apartment. On a bus stop Benji continue to wonder over the previous night events. He still hasn't come with an answer. But still the fact that he was able to do what he did didn't disturbed him.

Taking a bus to the market Benji stays silent wondering over the incident. He leaves on the right stop and walks on a newsstand. He sees one of the papers there announcing with big, black and bold letter. **"Paulists kidnaper's gang is killed in frustrated attempt of kidnap!"** the headlines hit Benji hard. He buys an issue of it and read the news.

Glad that they haven't found anything linking him or Rosetta to it Benji tosses the paper away. He enters on the market and on the arcade. On the Sakura Taisen game Benji takes out his sneakers and cuts off the most superficial layer of the sole. Recalling that on CSI they tracked many criminals by shoeprints. After chopping the rubber and placing on a plastic bag, Benji begins to play to relax and forget his problems.

Two hours later

Rosetta wakes on her bed. She is covered with sweat but still she shivers recalling of the events of the previous night. She has no idea of how she ended on her bed. But she recalled very well of the firefight that made her fear even more for her life. And she could vacantly recall the voice of the man who rescued her.

She forces herself to remember more. She hasn't seen his face. But when he picket her up she felt a very familiar scent of a body deodorant, she felt something on the man belt that wasn't a pistol. And she felt a thin wire across his chest and a head set hanging on his neck.

"What is the name of that scent?" she mutters trying hard to recalls the name of the body deodorant that the man used. "It is on the tip of my tongue. I feel it very regularly." She frowns, thinking harder. "Marine! It is Axe Marine!" she cries recalling the name of it. "Hold sec." she begins to add the parts of what happened.

"A man, who wears Axe Marine, carries something on his belt that has a head phone." She whispers recalling of all that she could remember about her rescue. "There is something else. Something really important. She hits her closed right hand on her open left palm recalling. "Hanasaku Otome! Sakura Taisen song! Only one person on Vitória has it! BENJI!" she shouts the last part of the sentence.

Rosetta mother enters on the room seeing her daughter talking to herself and shouting out Benji's name. "Breakfast is ready dear." She says in a soft voice. Her hair is long and few shades darker than Rosetta's. "Mom how I got in home last night?" Rosetta asks to her.

"I don't know." She replies. "I arrived much later than you. And you were already sleeping here."

Teito August twenty third 1920

The theater dinning hall I being decorated by the hanagumi girls. It is Benji birthday. And as the theater tradition orders they will have a party whenever the chance appears and even with the lamest reason. After all stressed people are not very good fighters. Benji is kept busy by helping Maria to fill some delayed reports.

Of course the duo didn't mind at all of the task. It was a perfect excuse for them stay alone in a closed room in a way that no one would suspect them. A perfect place to steal few kisses. And that is exactly what Benji is doing every now and then. Not that Maria minded, she was actually easing things up to him and stealing some kisses herself. They work rather quickly with a light and romantic atmosphere.

Maria asks him out since Yoneda said if they finished earlier they could go take a walk or something. Benji happily accepts and they leave after putting on coats. The autumn was getting closer.

Vitória, Espirito Santo, Brazil. August twenty thirdh 20XX

It is Friday night and as usual Benji is playing on the arcade. By request of Benji's mother Ringo who was on the market tries to forcedly remove Benji from the machine. But he is holding on the cockpit seat while she pulls him by his ankles. Ringo is lucky that since the market is about to close there isn't many people to watch her on that embarrassing moment. Benji is saving the game.

He is pissed off, he was finally going to the Benji birthday date with Maria. And he was very, very curious to see it. "I am not going!" Benji shouts. "I am absolutely NOT going!" Ringo continues to pull him. "Yes you are coming with me!" she shouts back. "It is your fucking birthday! We are having a party! All that you love is there! Sushi, sashimi, sukiyaki, Gyoza, onigiri, soba, udon, ramen!"

The odd tug war continues until the game is saved and Benji retrieves the card. Then he let go making Ringo fall flat on her back with himself over her. "Get off me." She mutters trying to recover her breath. Benji mischievous smile assures her Benji planned that. He gets up and helps her up. Benji only don't smack her because she is a close friend and a police woman. And assaulting an officer of law is a felony. She drags Benji to the outdoor parking lot of the market and shoves him on the shotgun of her car.

In there Ringo turns on the car and the air conditioner. "I don't believe on you Benji." She says to him while she fans herself a bit with her hand and with the other she pulls her shirt from her to refresh. "Late for your own birthday party!"

Benji stick his tongue out. "Unless you plan to use that it is better you leave it inside your mouth." Ringo says in a lightly threatening tone. Another mischievous appears on Benji lips. And before the police woman can reacts Benji gives a large lick on her right cheek. She let's out a surprised cry.

She can't prevent his assaults since he is holding her hands. He licks her neck making her shiver with pleasure. Benji teases her a bit more until her refusal lowers. And then he tickled her "HAHAHAHAHHA!" she laughs loudly inside the car. "Stop! HAHAHA…" Benji continues his new assault on her. She squirms trying to escape from him. "Stop!" she cries again but he ignores.

Few taps on the window makes Benji stop. Ringo take deep breaths recovering. "Is there anything wrong happening?" A security man asks to them. "Nothing wrong." Benji answers. "She was all serious and then I began to tickle her. It was just a game." The security looks to Ringo that is with her clothes wrinkled and slightly out of place. "Is that right ma'am?" he asks. "Yes. Sometimes he just gets too playful." Ringo answers. The man nod and leaves.

"Meanie!" she chirps at him with few unshed tears on her eyes. Benji sticks his tongue at her again. They laugh a bit and she drives them away. On the way a cell phone rings. "That is mine or yours?" Ringo asks him. "Yours. Mine is always on the silent mode." Benji replies. She hands her cell phone to him and he picks up. "Ringo phone. She is driving now." Benji says. He hears Lisa complaining that they are late before hanging up.

On the outdoors parking lot of Benji's grandparents Ringo parks her car and they leave. The party is on the party hall on the ground level of the building. Benji grabs his bag pack and the move to the party. Benji is greeted by his family, friends and few classmates. He notices the scent of barbecue and tosses his brother out of the control of it. After one hour of chats and stuffing himself with real food Benji moves to his grandmother's apartment.

He is carrying the gifts that he won among his bag pack to store up there. After eight days on a row eating only cheap junk food stomach is a bit upset with the large amounts of real food that he eated.

"I wonder why Rosetta was looking at me so much. She was sleeping when I took her home. And before that she was blindfolded." Benji thinks recalling of the teen looking at him with an unusual intensity. Reaching the desired floor Benji leaves the elevator and with his key enters on the apartment. He places his bag pack on the living room table. Benji stares to the katana set that he won from three of his classmates. Three swords, a long one, a medium one and a short one. With a rack to display them.

"Valdir is truly a piece." He mutters recalling the elder men of the trio handing him the longer. With his long time friend giving the medium and the son of the friend gives him the short one. Benji liked of the gift. It was a simple katana, with black wood sheath and the usual string covered hilt. He also won from his teacher and once and a while employer a new watch. A sports one quite good.

He gained more gifts but those are the most uncommon. Well taking out a cross necklace from a friend who is coursing the second period of the prosthetic course. It is a simple silver cross with a thin tressed necklace. Simple but it was something on Benji taste. Even for a not practicing or very religious person as he is.

Benji notices two mail boxes on the table. "Sweet! It arrived!" Benji says picking one of the boxes. He opens with his butterfly knife. Now he is carrying it with his new cell phone, on a custom made holder for both. He opens the box and sees the telescopic scope that he ordered.

Benji checks if the house is empty before opening his bag pack and opening a book. The book is a thick, hard covered one. Benji opens on the half of it. Inside a cutted box made out of the pages Benji takes the 380 pistol that he is using. "I guess that I can adapt the scope for gun with some resin." Benji whispers attaching the scope to the pistol and seeing it loose.

He is about to open the second box when he feels a shiver. Benji ducks. A hissing sound passes over his head. Benji looks at a wall and sees a hole there. Benji looks by the window and sees a man lying over the neighbor hospital roof. He is holding a sniper rifle. Benji ducks again and covers under the window. Benji feels an impact on the wall behind him.

Picking thee matches from a box on his pocket Benji places the matches between the scope and the pistol, firming it. He wraps a towel that he took from a closet on the shelf close of him and wraps around the pistol.

Another impact on the wall and Benji gets up and takes aim on the sniper that is pulling back the leaver of the bolt action to reload it. Benji aims with the scope not taking time to adjust it to the shot. Benji take a single shot. Benji scrapes the sniper right hand, missing his intended target, the sniper head.

Taken back by the counterattack the sniper hides behind a metal box used to in a far past to place a small Santa Claus statue. Benji removes the scope and the towel. And in a crazy movement he grabs his lab coat and jumps out of the window. The sniper watches in shock. But Benji is stepping on the lower windows small balconies and is slowing down his fall. With a skilful and very insane leap Benji leaps from the third floor window over the motion sensors alarms over the building walls and lands over the cheap roof of the hospital doctor's garage. "What the hell is happening with me?" Benji mutters putting on the white lab coat and jumping to the ground. "I jumped out of the sixth floor window. I am on a fire fight with a sniper and once again I feel that I can do this."

Benji ducks behind a live fence. The sniper fires in a semi automatic mode. Benji runs low and lightly bended forward, while the bullets cut the air over his head. Benji leaps to the cover of a pillar. Benji looks up and sees above the building fireworks. "Today was that soccer Flamengo versus Fluminense." Benji thinks hearing the loud explosions of the fireworks. Benji moves a bit and the sniper takes a chunk out of the pillar after Benji ducked pulling his head back, sliding down with his back pressed on the pillar and firing three shots on the burst mode over the sniper.

Benji races to the hospital glad that no one noticed the shots. Hiding the gun inside his coat Benji walks by the halls. Used to the violence of near favela they are used to hearing shots and fireworks used to warn the drug dealers about the police. Few nurses greet Benji, who greets them back. The coat and the fact that he is dressed with a white button up shirt, black denim pants and black sneakers make Benji look like a resident doctor or a rookie doctor. Moving quickly on the spiral ramp that leads to the roof Benji considers his next actions.

On the roof the sniper knows that Benji is moving to the roof. So he is aiming his rifle to the closed entrance of the roof. He had enough surprises with him. He never missed so many shots. Especially against a person that should be only a civil. He keeps himself ready for the entrance open up. But he misses Benji flying on the air behind him, aiming with his pistol. A single shot on the back of the neck ends it all to the sniper.

Benji lands on the roof, half crouched. "As I thought so." Benji says moving to the sniper keeping him under his aim and unarming him. Benji used a window bellow the roof, he leaped over it to reach the roof and pulled himself up hard making himself more three meters above the roof. Benji takes the sniper rifle, ammo, a combat knife and a thick pack of money.

"Dollars. Whoever paid this fucker must be pretty loaded." Benji mutters. He doesn't found anything else on the sniper. He picks all the bullet cases that his pistol ejected and jumps on the parking lot again. With the rifle strapped on his shoulder. He jumps over the sensors again and holds on the first floor window balcony. He pulls himself up and jumps over all the way up to the sixth floor like that. Reaching the window of his grandmother living room Benji wraps the rifle, ammo and his pistol on his lab coat and hides it between the two balconies, out of the sight of anyone. He hears the door open and freaks out. He can't enter by the window now. He moves by the outer side of the building.

Ringo and Lisa enter on the apartment. "Benji!" Ringo shouts entering. Not getting a response they look around. "So Lisa what you think over that history of Rosetta that Benji is the responsible for that killing few days ago?" Ringo asks to the brunette. "Well if it was one of those fics that he writes I would say that is possible." Lisa replies. "But it is Benji that we are talking here. Mister Nice Guy. The one that hates seeing a movie that shows something cute suffering or dying."

Ringo nods agreeing. "Are you forgetting that he is also a person that under all that temper of his have a quite load of rage and potential to violence?" Ringo asks. "He passes thru what he called two hells and on the second one he was quite feared. A nice guy is never feared."

Lisa looks at her long time friend. "I know that when he wants Benji can be really scary and mean. But killing? Not Benji." Lisa replies as they look around the house. "You know that as many men on this city Benji like using Axe Marine." Ringo nods. "I know that and I said that myself to her." Ringo says to her. "But Rosetta was quite sure that was him. Who else uses Axe Marine, wears a belt back with a CD player and have Sakura Taisen songs? You know as well as I do that it is a very obscure series here. Not even on the Animefã there is more than four people who heard about it. And none of them have a single song of the anime."

Lisa is thoughtful. "I know that he must be one of the very few, if not the only one." Lisa says. "But where he would get a 380?" Ringo looks at her. "I don't know. I also think that is too odd. But Rosetta had binding marks, we found a strand of brown hair there, that I am sure that is hers. Her story seems solid. Taking out Benji part." Ringo says to Lisa.

"We ask him later. Well this is the last place that he could be." Lisa says holding the knob of the bathroom door. Lisa opens it and they see Benji sited on the toilet with his headphones on the max. "HEY!" Benji shouts tossing a magazine over the duo. They close the door blushing. "That explains why he took so long." Ringo mutters blushing. "Sorry! Lisa says. "You were taking too long and we came looking for you. We shouted but you haven't answered us or the door because the phones.

Benji is getting up glad that his improvising worked. He pulls up his pants, flush the toilet and washes his hands to keep the cover. He makes sure to wash very well to remove the scent of gunpowder. He puts some of his deodorant to cover it more. "I told you all that I was going to take a while." Benji says to the duo that was waiting leaning on the walls on the sides of the door.

"Rosetta is all worked up because you was taking so long." Ringo says. "And she is not the only one." Benji sighs and they move to the living room. "By the way Benji Rosetta came with a crazy story that you rescued her from kidnap few days ago. Is that true?" Ringo asks him. Benji knows that she is a police woman and she could detect a lie.

Benji passes his arm over her shoulders and pulls her closer. "Of course it is!" Benji says with a serious face and expression. No matter how good Ringo is she won't be able to see the truth if Benji masks it as a joke. "And while I was here I was called by the OCP, they wanted me to join the mercenary forces that they have." He adds clearly in a playful tone Lisa bursts on laughter and Ringo too realizing that he was joking.

"Sorry Rosetta." Benji thinks chuckling with the 'joke'. "I don't believe in you." Ringo says holding her sides because she was laughing so hard. "You said with a straight face that I thought that was true, then you pull the carpet under me." She says between deep breaths.

Benji gently pushes them out of the apartment. Before leaving Benji closes the curtain of the living room window and picks his knife that he left over the table with the book that he tosses on his bag pack. "It is here!" Lisa calls from the hall in front of the elevator. "Coming!" Benji calls back closing the door behind him. "I don't know what is happening with me. But I know that whoever is trying to kill me knows." Benji thinks keeping a casual mask for the two older women.

August twenty third 20XX Location unknown

"Ma'am it was reported by our scouts that the player is facing problems." The same female voice says. "He was attacked. And the attacker was eliminated effectively by the player."

"He seems to be connecting very well." The second voice says. Seeing a tape showing Benji moving by the outer side of the building and entering on the apartment by the window of the bathroom. "Skills, reflexes, abilities and combat skills are for sure finely tuned."

The first voice speaks again. "I believe that we should retrieve the player. They are trying to eliminate another player." "I already ordered to him be retrieved." The second replies. "But that will only happen when he wants to. If we do it by force we might make him think that we are his enemies."

"But we are his only allies!" the first replies. "But he doesn't know that." The second says. "Yet."

End of the chapter four:

Please read and review. I will answer every review. Good or bad. If you have time to read and send a review. I will send you an answer. I want to say thank you for the reviews to SilverBlue Dragon, Murasame Warrior, Posthumous and HaruNatsu. Thank you a lot for the reviews. I also want to thank to anyone that is reading and not reviewing.

I am making two versions of this story. One with out explicit sex scenes and one with then. As well with sexual related omakes. The unedited version can be found in MediaMiner fanfiction page. The address is on my profile.

Well I am going to try a new thing to spice up my fics. I am adding songs to certain scenes. Like Sakura Taisen did. For example the episode nine when Maria recalls when she meet her captain. Well I just love hearing musing when I am on the computer, when I got outside my house I always carry my CD player so I can listen to it when I walk, when I am not watching TV or anime on my computer I always have the winamp on with my favorite playlist. For example if I stay too long with out hearing music I began to think on music or sing. I will place the songs that suit more the scenes. Try hearing it sometime. If you can listen to the song when reading the scene might be even better.

Author note: Axe is the name of a male body deodorant that I use. I like a lot of the Axe Marine, so I placed it on the story. Flamengo and Fluminense are two rival teams from Rio de Janeiro. A game between those two are considered almost like legendary ones. And there was many legendary games between them. They are usually called Fla x Flu.

Bonus scenes:

Three hours after the party Benji is gathering all the gifts on the living room table. Careful Benji picks the parcel under the balcony. He places the pistol back on the book and the scope is placed on bag pack after the lenses are covered. Benji ejects the rifle magazine and removes the bullet on the barrel. Then he wraps it again on his now dirty lab coat and places the swords around the parcel.

With a thicker bed sheet Benji wraps them in a tight parcel. The gun can't be noticed thanks to the three swords guards. Benji ties the parcel with a resistant string and straps it on his back. All the other gifts are on the trunk of his mother car half way to they apartment where she would place them over his futon.

Benji notices the second box that he left unopened. He picks it up and picks the partially scorched and filled with holes towel and leave the apartment. He moves to the parking lot where Ringo is waiting to give him a ride home.


	6. When things calm just to get worse

Hi this is Benji Himura. I am now starting a new fanfic. Is a Sakura Taisen story. I don't own Sakura or any of the characters. Some anime or manga characters might show up in the story I also don't own then. I own Benji Himura and others characters that will show up in the story. It might be violence and sex in the story so if you are underage of seventeen are warned the content might be too improper to your age. Read by your own will and risk. In anyway enjoy the story.

Signed: Benji Himura.

Pre-story author notes:

This story is an altered universe for Sakura Taisen. As it will be told on the story it is a game being played. At least that is the very beginning of the story. Things might take odd turns as the story develops. But so far one thing is for sure. Ogami Ichiro won't be the leader of the hanagumi and I am not sure if he will appear on this story. Kyougi means game in Japanese the title of this story is Sakura Taisen the Game. But it isn't based on the real Sakura Taisen game.

"Text" Talked or thought sentences.

(Text) Talked sentences in a foreign language. As English when everyone else speaks Japanese.

:Text: Messages show in an electronic screen.

Fifth coin: When things calm just to get worse.

Vitória, Espirito Santo, Brazil. August twenty third 20XX

Benji enters on his bedroom. He let's out a tired sigh. He locks the door behind him and places the heavy parcel on his futon. He arranges gifts on proper places and unwraps the parcel taking out the swords and the rifle. He places the swords on the rack in the computer table. He puts one magazine on the rifle and hides under a drawer on his chest of drawers, with the two other magazines.

Benji picks his pocket knife and carefully opens the box that he left untouched. It doesn't have a return address. Only his. Benji opens it. Inside there is a thin booklet and a palm top. Benji frowns wondering who would send him something expensive like that. Under the palm top there is a head set with a glass square. Benji notices that it is like those screens on fighters. And it most likely it is used to show information.

Under it has a thicker booklet, with the words 'instruction manual' written on the cover. Benji places the palmtop and the head set that is an ear phone, a microphone and the visor over the computer table with the two booklets. Inside the box only remains a holder for the palmtop that can be clipped on the belt and a set of extra batteries and a charger.

Curious over the gift Benji picks the thinner booklet. But the need for sleep over comes his curiosity. Benji decides to read it on the morning. After counting how much the sniper had with himself.

Vitória, Espirito Santo, Brazil. August twenty fourth 20XX

Benji wakes and after his morning toilet he sits on his still warm futon. He picks the thick pack of notes and counts them. A while later Benji finishes it. "Ten thousand dollars…" he whispers surprised after counting one hundred bills of one hundred dollars. "Thirty thousand reais."

Benji hides ninety of those notes inside his computer with the 380. He will trade the remaining one thousand. And he can't walk in armed into a bank. Benji takes the palm top, headset and the two booklets and tucks them carefully on his bag pack. He picks his CD player and after dressing he leaves the apartment. After trading the dollars for three thousands, four hundreds and sixty seven reais Benji calls to Ringo.

The police woman is not having a good morning. Not only the killing on the depot is not going anywhere for lack of evidences, suspects and witness. She just got assigned to investigate a mysterious death of a man over the roof of hospital. She curses seeing the location of the hospital. It is besides Benji grandmother building.

"The violence these days. They don't even respect a hospital anymore." She mutters picking the phone. "Benji! What a miracle." She says hearing Benji on the other side of the line. "If I can help you to buy one of the confiscated motorcycles on the police depot? Sure thing. I will call a friend who works on that sector so we can go there by the lunch." She says hearing him. "Whoa!" she shouts, making Benji remove the phone of his ear on the other side. "You will buy me lunch!" she continues. "Sounds like you really want a bike." She says teasing. "I have to go now. I call you later to give you the details of the lunch." She adds before hanging up.

She arrives on the hospital and gets out of the car. She is taken to the roof and hears from one of the members of the technical police them version of the facts. "Single shot wound on the back of the neck. The angle is high, making look like an execution shot. But there isn't any burn marks or powder residue." The man says. "A minor wound on his right hand that might be caused by a bullet or just be a burn. Taking out that he was dressed like a cover up agent we haven't found anything over him. Taking out that he is covered with gunpowder residue."

After investigating and questioning the night shift nurses and doctors they haven't found anything. There weren't any security cameras. And there was sign of a gunfight. That alone pissed her very much, she was less than hundred meters away from there but she hasn't heard a thing. Taking out the loud music and the fire works.

By the noon she calls Benji and they have lunch on a restaurant near of the police vehicle depot. "And that is what happened. I am really pissed off because this." Ringo says cutting a large piece of meat with fury. "We were on the same block and we haven't heard a thing."

Benji frowns a bit. "Well which is a good thing. You were alone and only with that issue 9mm of yours. And you said that the guy was surrounded by rifle cartridges. You would get yourself killed." Benji says to her. "Thanks for the concern." She replies with a smile. Living alone for many years make her forget how good it is having someone worried about your personal safety.

Benji is glad that he closed the bullet hole on his grandmother wall with the white mortar remaining from the last repair of her bedroom. He worked carefully making sure that no one would notice the repair while Ringo was helping his family to clean the party hall. "So why the sudden interest on getting a bike?" Ringo asks wanting to change the subject to something more pleasant. And anything other than her work is more pleasant.

"You know that since a kid I wanted to have one." Benji says before eating some French fries. "With the party time work on Augusto, I got money enough to buy one. Since those bikes are sold in auction after a while I thought in buy one." Ringo nods. Benji worked on nights on his teacher lab helping him to fill the demand on the busy days. And since Benji work was really good his teacher gave him a fair percentage over the profit of each prosthesis.

"Sometimes it still surprises me." Ringo muses. "You working until two AM and waking up early to get on the market and play all day long on that game. I still don't get it why you are so focused on it." Benji sips some of his soda. "I like of that game. And I want to finish it soon before it is returned to the distributor. If possible I want to finish all the modes with all the endings." He replies.

"Now you are sounding like your brother. He is the game manic, not you." Ringo says chuckling. Benji shrugs off the comment.

After the lunch the duo goes to the depot. They stroll there, Ringo tosses comments over few bikes, that Benji takes a quick look and dismiss them. Benji stops in front one motorcycle. The fuel tank was bended inwards and it was all damaged. Still working but badly beaten.

Benji picks the number of it and move to the office to get it. Ringo tries to change his mind showing few race bikes in much better shape than the one that he wanted. She gives up she knows that stubbornness is a strong Himura family trait. Later Benji takes the beated up bike to the garage of one of his brother friends. And he stays there giving all the changes that he wants to be made on the bike. He still has three hundred reais to use, that not counting his own money and the remaining nine thousand dollars on his house.

"Raise the seat. I want to be able to store things there." Benji says to Raphael. "I want stronger suspensions, some metal work on the sides." Benji makes a pause. "Like those saddle holsters that appears on those western movies." He adds.

Raphael nods. "Make then hidden." Benji continues listing while the other young man takes notes. "Full repair on everything, pain it in metal dark blue and blood red." Raphael nods. "I will make an estimated price and call you. Then you give me the green light." The mechanic says. Benji nods and leaves. The repair time would give him time to change his driver's license to an AB class. He deals with the driver's school and moves to play more.

Teito August twenty third 1920

Benji and Maria stroll on the city streets. Because Maria star status they couldn't do as the other lovers and hold hands or Maria holds on Benji arm. They just walked closer than people usually do. For the moment is enough for them. They enter on a café and sits on a discrete table. For more that they would love feeding the other with the delicious deserts that they ordered.

What didn't stop Benji of reaching Maria hand under the table cloth and holding it gently. Maria responds gently squeezing his hand back. It helped to ease the stress of pretending not to be lovers. After a while they leave and walk away to a park. They found a spot covered by woods where they see the scenery well but with out being seem by anyone. Benji cleans a spot under a tree in the shade. And they sit there holding the other close.

Maria pulls a bento box from her coat pockets. She blushes deeply. "I was sure that we would finish that early so I made this for us." She says in a shy tone. Benji heart skipped two beats with her declaration and expression. Maria is usually very calm and rarely blushes when he makes a light teasing or compliments her.

Benji holds her hands that are still holding the bento and kisses her. He felt the surprised gasp from her, before she accepted and responded to the kiss. Benji kept his eyes lightly open to allow himself to never forget how she looked in that blissful moment. Maria eyes are closed savoring his warm lips over hers and his feelings. After long instants Benji breaks the kiss.

Maria gives him a small smile showing that she approved his gestured. Somewhere deep in her eyes Benji could see that if he hasn't kissed her, she would get angry. Maria unwraps the bento and opens it revealing the delicious scented home made food. Benji notices that is mostly Japanese food. "You worked quite hard on this haven't you?" Benji asks her with a kind tone.

Maria nods shyly, blushing at his words. "It looks delicious." Benji says. "I am sure that tastes even better." Benji picks one of the two pairs of chopsticks and taste a piece of Japanese omelet. He munches it with a serious expression. Maria closes her hands clenching on her coat unsure if he will like it or not.

Benji swallow the food and Maria swallows hard unsure. "It is great." Benji says to her. Maria presents him with a full smile and hugs him tightly. Benji hugs her back. He picks a piece of the omelet and feeds her. Maria is glowing with delight with his actions. They feed the other slowly, chatting, Benji constantly praises Maria cooking that makes the Russian blush in a cute shade of red.

A dirty white kitten slowly approaches them, scared and suspicious. The duo notices it even too entranced with the other. Maria notices that the kitten is very thin. "Here kitty." Benji says gently calling the kitten. "Here kitty." Maria sees Benji biting off a small piece of the fried chicken and standing his hand with it to the kitten.

Suspicious the kitten moves to Benji, but the hunger overcomes the fear and the kitten eats the chicken with eager. Finishing the chicken the kitten cries asking for more. Maria nods at Benji and he gives the rest of the chicken to the hungry kitten. "Well I should have guessed that you are a cat person." Maria says teasing, making Benji blush a bit

"Cat are always cute and don't make messes like dogs." Benji replies. Maria smiles founding a bit more about her lover. The kitten keeps eating as well the couple. When they finish Maria wraps the bento and puts back on her pocket. Benji gets up and help Maria up. Benji picks up the kitten and places gently on his right coat pocket. Only the kitten head appears.

"You are taking it home too?" she asks a bit surprised. "It would die in the winter. That if it don't get killed following us back home." Benji replies. "Iris will love it. And it is a good chance for us to take care of something." Maria blushes reading between the lines. And here is what she heard. "It is a good practice for when we have kids."

She gives a kiss on his cheek noticing that he is thinking over them in a life long relationship. They walk to the theater knowing that they are a bit late. In the theater Benji gives a warm bath on the kitten and dries him well. Maria is surprised seeing the snow white kitten, who before was a dull white. The damp kitten cries with displeasure. Maria chuckles at it. "We need to give him a name." she says.

"Give her a name." Benji says. "It is a female." Maria nods. "Any ideas?" Benji nods. "Yuki." He replies. The kitten cries as happy with her name. "She liked." Maria says petting her.

Later after setting a place to the litter box, food and water bowl Benji let's Yuki wander around to get used to the theater.

During the party Iris is overexcited with the kitten. None of the girls disliked of the new pet. And the party goes very well.

Vitória, Espirito Santo, Brazil. August twenty fourth 20XX

Benji pauses the game when feeling his phone vibrating. He picks it up. "Benji here." He says. "Raphael. Okay. Two thousand reais to fully repair and customize her. Go on." After a small chat Benji hang up.

Vitória, Espirito Santo, Brazil. September second 20XX

Benji is walking to Raphael garage to pick up the bike, fully repaired and customized. Ringo and Lisa are tagging along since they are curious over it. In the garage Raphael uncovers the bike. Benji stares at it almost drooling over it. The fuel tank is metal blue with the lid blood red. The transmission bar is blood red with the wheel cover blue. The suspension is painted black with the coils painted red. Over what once was shining silver part is now dull silver. The engine case is blue and red. The rear wheel cover is blue. And both wheel frames are red. The seat is no longer a double cushion one, but a single cushion one and placed higher than the original one.

"A perfectly customized and repaired BMW R 1200 C. A work of art in my opinion." Raphael says. "Listen to her voice." He adds turning it on and accelerating it with the clutch pulled. The engine begins to work with a low and pleasant sound that turns in a powerful roar that fills the air. "Marry me Raphael! So you can take care of her every day!" Benji says to him while lusting the bike.

"No thank you very much. I am straight." The mechanic says teasing understanding the other man joke. "Benji you are with a boner." Lisa says pointing to his crotch. "Just natural." Raphael says. "You need to see what a red Ferrari can do to a man." Benji walks to the bike and caresses the bike running his fingertips lightly over the curves of the machine.

"Her clothes are made with a pearly paint, scratches prove and sun prove. I repaired her body using new steel pipes and carbon fiber. Her heart gained new cylinders and valves. I tuned her perfectly and repaired everything. Even what didn't need to be repaired. I added all the changes that you wanted. Plus a new and very powerful compressor on the house. After all it is my first bike." Raphael says.

"Her skin is wonderful." Benji says running his fingers over the fuel tank. "Glad to hear it. The seat is made of leather also is very softy and comfortable." Raphael says back. He moves to a table and picks up a helmet. It is a racing helmet that opens the entire front. It is metal blue with blood red. "This is also on the house." Raphael says handing the helmet to Benji. Benji stop lusting on the bike a bit. "Thanks." Benji says picking it up. He reaches on his wallet and pulls a wad of money that he hands to the mechanic

"Hey you are overpaying me on five hundred bucks here." Raphael says. "That is not over paying. That is the tip. She is perfect and you did a stunning job." Benji says to the mechanic who returns two hundred reais. "I take three hundred as the tip as you said. Nothing more." Raphael says and Benji nods. He notices that even the tires are brand new.

"So you will take her on a date now?"

Benji puts the helmet on. "Of course that I am." He says getting on the bike. "So one of you two wants a ride?" Ringo and Lisa look at the other and as Benji and his brother do the duo decides it on the jan-ken-po. Ringo stares to her open hand with tears of frustration on her eyes while Lisa gets a second helmet and rides behind Benji. "You follow us on my car." Lisa says to Ringo before Benji starts the engine again.

The blonde nods unhappy and moves to the car. Benji leaves the garage. He is not the only one excited over the new motorcycle. Benji drives to his house trying very hard to not speed up above the limitations. There Ringo and Lisa trade places. The blonde also wanted a ride on the repaired bike. After another ride Benji leaves the police woman on her house. He decides to go to the arcade play a bit. But he founds the market closed to make the inventory.

Frowning Benji decides to do something unusual. He drives to the downtown and enters on a shooting gallery. After making a register there he asks for a Beretta 84 Cheetah caliber 380 and lots of ammo for it. Moving to an empty stand Benji puts on the protections. The instructor was about to give advices to Benji since was his first time there. But Benji skillfully loads and fired on a far target. The instructor gazes surprised when the young man used the burst mode and all the three shots hitted the dead center of the target. The instructor makes a call.

On her house Ringo runs out of the shower when her cell phone rings. "Whoever it is you are in deep problems." She says placing the phone on her ear after lifting her wet hair. "What you mean with that Pedro?" Ringo asks after hearing the man on the other side of the line. "It is natural that a person who goes to a shooting stand know how to shoo." She adds. "A first timer? No records? Deadly accuracy with a 380?" Ringo smiles with the new piece of information. She dries herself as best as she can with one hand and tosses the towel over the puddle of water that formed under her. She puts the phone on the speaker.

"He seems too skillful to a civilian." Ringo hears while putting on a clean pair of panties. "He asked for one hundred reais of ammo. And he look like wanting to expend them all here." She puts on a sports bra and pulls up a pair of jeans. "What is his name?" Ringo asks. "He said that it was Benji Himura." Hearing the reply Ringo stops dressing up and let the pants hanging on her hip. She combs her hair with both hands to not scream.

"It figures." She says. "What? He is a killer or something like that? I need to call the police?" Pedro asks. "No." Ringo replies. "He is just a natural. I know him. He is a nice person."

"Ringo no natural is that good." Pedro replies. "No one gets that ease with a gun unless he has used it for ages." Ringo sigh. "Actually when young Benji liked a lot of guns and other military things. I heard from a member of the Military Police that in an expo he got surprised when he saw a kid cocking a MP5 and testing the safety and fire mode leavers. Guess who the kid was." Ringo says. "That guy on my stand?" Pedro asks. "Yes. His grandfather has an amazing aim. His wife used to allow him to shoot cigarettes out of her lips. His other grandfather was from the Highway police. So it is on his blood." Ringo says removing the bra deciding to continue her shower.

"Still can you come here? I have a feeling that says that this Himura guy is an experienced gunfighter." Pedro asks. Ringo sighs and says that she will go. She puts the bra back on and dries her bedroom floor and tosses the towel on the dirty laundry basket. She finishes dressing up and walks to a bus stop. Twenty minute later she arrives on the shooting gallery, Pedro takes her to where Benji is.

Ringo stops surprised seeing uncountable expend cartridges on his feet and many fallen targets on the far side of the range. "He cutted down six targets so far." Pedro says. Ringo moves closer now with protections, she waits Benji reloads to talk to him. "Hi." She says. "Fancy meeting you here."

"Hi." Benji says. "Ringo!" he asks seeing who greeted him. "What you are doing here?" Benji asks. "I ask you the same." Ringo replies. "The market was closed so I decided to do something else." Benji answers. "And you?" Ringo points to Pedro who is bringing a Beretta 92F and ammunition to it. "He got all worked up because you was destroying the targets with out missing one shot and called me all worried. When he said that was you I needed to see it." She replies now loading her own Beretta.

"I thought that this was your favorite one. Why you didn't ask for it?" Ringo asks inserting a 15 rounds magazine on the pistol. "Variety is good for you." Benji replies filling up one magazine. Ringo dismisses the incident as coincidence. After all there were severe limitations of weapons for civilians. So Benji decided to train with a gun that he could buy. At least was her self decided excuse.

They continue for a while. Ringo needed to admit that Benji was too skilled to be only a natural, or someone that fired only air guns. But being a natural is all about being too good. After sometime they leave. Ringo rides with Benji who drives her home once again.

Vitória, Espirito Santo, Brazil. September third 20XX

Early in the morning Benji goes to the building apartment holding a long parcel. He moves to his motorcycle and pressing a hidden button opens the compartment under the seat. He smiles seeing the leather straps with buckles to hold things. He unwraps the parcel and it is the sniper rifle.

Benji dismantle it and he places the gun butt and the gun barrel on the stripes and make sure that they are firm there. He also puts the suppressor that came with but he keeps separated from the barrel. He places the other magazines on an elastic pocket and closes the compartment again. He returns to his apartment and sleeps until a later hour.

Vitória, Espirito Santo, Brazil. September fifth 20XX

It is a calm Sunday afternoon. By a total change Benji isn't locked on the Sakura Taisen game. But he is enjoying a day on the open with his friends and family on a barbecue on a bar near of a beach. Ringo is frustrated because neither of the two cases that she working on are moving. Taking out a big shoe print found on the first scene and the match of the 380 bullets from both scenes she doesn't have anything to investigate.

The man killed on the second case was a mercenary. She only found that when crossing data with the Interpol. Nothing makes sense on the case what makes the woman really mad. Rosetta walks to the elder woman and touches the back of her neck with a cold can of soda. "That feels good." Ringo purrs picking the can and rubbing on her forehead. "Too stressed?" Rosetta asks. Ringo nods with her eyes closed. "Both cases that I am working on aren't going anywhere." Ringo says. "Taking out that the bullets used in your case and the one in the hospital matches there isn't anything else that could show the responsible. Well there is a shoe print but we don't have a match."

Rosetta pats the older woman head gently. "Have you noticed that Benji stopped using those white Nikes that he used straight for three years?" Rosetta asks to the older woman leading her. "I did." Ringo replies. "He bought a pair of biker's boots after sending his bike to the repair."

Ringo eyes open wide realizing something. "That is right. Your shoeprint was from a very worn out pair of sneakers number 46." Rosetta says just above a whisper. "Who do we know that uses shoes of that size?" Ringo looks at the teen. "Rosetta those are serious accusations you know?" Ringo says to her. "If Benji wasn't your friend he could sue you for calumny."

"Think a bit Ringo." Rosetta says. "The man was killed over the roof of the Little Prince child hospital. That is on the next door of Benji's grandmother building. And the man was killed on the night when Benji was there and…" Ringo places her index finger over the teen lips silencing her. "Benji haven't left his grandmother apartment. That is on the sixth floor. Not even a single camera saw him leaving after Lisa and I picked him up." Ringo says to her. "You know as well as me that Benji dislikes heights. That he only tolerate it since he grew on apartments. He might be able to control it. But I can't see him doing any climbing like the ones needed to climb a building. And how he would reach the hospital? There is a tall wall separating the building from the hospital."

"Can you see Benji doing something as crazy as rescuing me from those men alone?" Rosetta asks. Ringo nods her head sideways. "But he did. You can say that he didn't. But I know with my entire being that was him." Rosetta says. The sincerity on the girl voice appeals to the older woman. She thinks over the possibility. It does make sense. But Benji doesn't own a gun.

With Benji's mother permission she and Lisa did a search on his bedroom. Loads of mangas, anime tapes, porn magazines as any male have, hentai magazines, dirty clothes and mementoes. Among material for his classes and normal things that a person collects. Well taking few knifes from what was left of a beginning or a collection that Benji started. But none of them was a match with the one used on the depot.

If she assumed that Benji had a 380 pistol and a knife that he keeps in secret it does make sense that he could have rescued Rosetta. But that isn't something that he would do. It would risk her too much. And on his birthday night she was certain that Benji haven't left the building. Because she dragged him there herself. So he couldn't have done it earlier. And she drove him home after the party so he also didn't do after it. It left the during. But he hasn't left. She saw the tapes during the time that he was on the apartment he haven't left the apartment. And if he left how he could be in the toilet when she went pick him with Lisa. It needed ten minutes to reach the roof of the hospital from the entrance of the building. And he was there for ten minutes. His alibi was stronger than a bar of steel.

On the night of Rosetta kidnap he was on the school. She also checked. Only if he was a magician he could have done it. But Benji isn't a magician. Just a writer.

"Rosetta, Benji have strong alibis." Ringo says "He doesn't have access to a pistol. And you know that his grandfather owns a 38 revolver. That is on the safe for years and never been fired for at least ten years. All the weapons of the criminals were found with them. Just the ammo was missing." Rosetta looks on the older woman eyes.

"I know that was Benji." She says in a strong tone. "I don't mean any harm to him. You know how I feel towards him." Ringo nods, but can't do anything. She has no way to prove it. And even if she does she would be forced to arrest him. Lisa joins them and Rosetta tries to convince the brunette about Benji being the responsible for rescuing her.

Benji is resting leaning on a car with a can of soda on his right hand and a stick with roasted meat on the left. Until instants ago Benji was relaxed, but for some reason he tensed up and left the crowd. Benji is facing a large mirror inside the bar. Something flashes in the top of a building behind him. Benji ducks behind the car engine block. A bullet pierces the ground in front of Benji. A loud shot cuts the air. He can see his family and friends seeking for shelter. Benji races to his bike barely avoiding two shots. His bike is behind a car. Benji opens the seat and assembles the rifle. He loads it and picks the three magazines that he stole from the sniper and puts on his lab coat pocket. He also grabs the 380 and the ten magazines for it and he sees Ringo, Lisa and Rosetta on the line of fire. Benji tucks the 380 on his belt and races to them. More fires fill the air barely missing him. Benji leaps over the table and pulls it turning it aside with the trio behind it with him. Ringo stares at the armed young man. She is holding her Beretta. Benji gets up and aims he fires just once. Half kilometer from there over a roof a sniper body falls with out the head.

Benji ducks avoiding more shots. "What the hell is going on!" Lisa shouts over the shots. Ringo is looking at Benji rifle. "An Mk11 Mod0 Rifle!" she thinks recalling what she heard from the technical police. "We found many 5.56mm bullets and cartridges. Because of the shots location on the hospital grounds we are assuming that our mercenary used an Mk11 Mod0 Rifle. It is a sniper rifle with a semi-automatic mode. The person who the sniper was trying to kill probably took it" She hears on her mind.

Benji locates a second sniper and take it down. Before Ringo can question him, Benji runs to his bike and starts it. He places the rifle on a holder and speeds out of there. Receiving fire from the remaining sniper. Ringo sees a large black SUV chasing Benji bike. She runs to her car just to found one of the tires empty. "Benji!" she shouts to the air knowing very well who did it.

Lisa and Rosetta run to the police woman who raced to Lisa car and they chase Benji and his pursuers. "See!" Rosetta asks excited. "I told that was Benji!" Ringo feels tempted to stop the car and tell Lisa to remove Rosetta from the car, but it would delay them even more. A Benji's bike is fast and got even faster with compressor. The SUV have turbo. But Lisa car is a normal sedan. It wasn't made for chases and is far behind them.

Benji makes a close turn. The SUV skidders but makes it too. Used to the streets Benji makes sure to take the worse path possible for the larger vehicle, which is getting more and more distance between the biker and itself. Benji is on a hill near of a building where he lived one. He enters with his bike in an abandoned construction and turn off the engine and he picks the rifle and aims at them on his hideout.

The black car passes by the building and continues to pursue down the hill, just to found that he lost Benji. The writer places the rifle on the holder and pushes the bike to a deeper place of the construction. He sits besides it with the rifle on his lap near of a window looking to the street ready for anything.

Benji hears a faint beeping. He looks to his bike. And hears it again. Like a phone ringing. But he turned his phone off. Benji walks to his bag pack and opens it. He sees the palmtop that was turned off beeping and with a light pouring from the screen protection. Benji picks it up and open it. A message appears. :Please put on the head set.:

Benji does as it says putting the ear and adjust the microphone on the left side of his face. He straps the holder on his belt and moves with the bag pack to his nest and waits to see what will happen when a feminine voice says. (Let me aid you Player.)

End of the chapter five:

Please read and review. I will answer every review. Good or bad. If you have time to read and send a review. I will send you an answer. I want to say thank you for the reviews to SilverBlue Dragon, Murasame Warrior, Posthumous and HaruNatsu. Thank you a lot for the reviews. I also want to thank to anyone that is reading and not reviewing.

I am making two versions of this story. One with out explicit sex scenes and one with then. As well with sexual related omakes. The unedited version can be found in MediaMiner fanfiction page. The address is on my profile.

Well I am going to try a new thing to spice up my fics. I am adding songs to certain scenes. Like Sakura Taisen did. For example the episode nine when Maria recalls when she meet her captain. Well I just love hearing musing when I am on the computer, when I got outside my house I always carry my CD player so I can listen to it when I walk, when I am not watching TV or anime on my computer I always have the winamp on with my favorite playlist. For example if I stay too long with out hearing music I began to think on music or sing. I will place the songs that suit more the scenes. Try hearing it sometime. If you can listen to the song when reading the scene might be even better.

Bonus scenes:

"Fuck we missed them!" Ringo shouts hitting the car wheel with both hands. "Yeah. But don't break my car because it." Lisa spats at her friend. "Where Benji would hide when being chased?" Rosetta asks to herself. "He hid in Jacaraipe in one of his fics." Ringo starts the car again and goes to the Himura family beach house. In the worse case she is losing more time. But it is her best lead.

September fifth 20XX Location unknown

"Ma'am it began again. This time it is a massive attack." The first voice says. "They are getting desperate." The second says. "This player is interacting very well with it. Each day that pass he gets better."

"Ma'am he hided and is waiting for something." The first says. "Contact him. Don't tell him anything about us other than we are his allies. Call him only of player." The second commands. "Yes ma'am." The first says. "And Shizue speak in Japanese." The second adds. "But…" Shizue began to say. "Yes ma'am."


	7. Hunting and being hunted

Hi this is Benji Himura. I am now starting a new fanfic. Is a Sakura Taisen story. I don't own Sakura or any of the characters. Some anime or manga characters might show up in the story I also don't own then. I own Benji Himura and others characters that will show up in the story. It might be violence and sex in the story so if you are underage of seventeen are warned the content might be too improper to your age. Read by your own will and risk. In anyway enjoy the story.

Signed: Benji Himura.

Pre-story author notes:

This story is an altered universe for Sakura Taisen. As it will be told on the story it is a game being played. At least that is the very beginning of the story. Things might take odd turns as the story develops. But so far one thing is for sure. Ogami Ichiro won't be the leader of the hanagumi and I am not sure if he will appear on this story. Kyougi means game in Japanese the title of this story is Sakura Taisen the Game. But it isn't based on the real Sakura Taisen game.

"Text" Talked or thought sentences.

(Text) Talked sentences in a foreign language. As English when everyone else speaks Japanese.

:Text: Messages show in an electronic screen.

Sixth coin: Hunting and being hunted.

Benji hears a faint beeping. He looks to his bike. And hears it again. Like a phone ringing. But he turned his phone off. Benji walks to his bag pack and opens it. He sees the palmtop that was turned off beeping and with a light pouring from the screen protection. Benji picks it up and open it. A message appears. :Please put on the head set.:

Benji does as it says putting the ear and adjust the microphone on the left side of his face. He straps the holder on his belt and moves with the bag pack to his nest and waits to see what will happen when a feminine voice says. (Let me aid you Player.)

Benji is surprised by hearing those words in Japanese. Especially because he understood them. "Who are you?" Benji asks also in Japanese. "I am your aid." The voice replies. "Mind in telling me what is happening then?" Benji asks. "A group of people ordered your death. They won't rest until you are dead." She replies.

"I already noticed that." Benji says in a tone dripping with venom. "Something that I didn't know would be good." He can hear the girl swallowing hard on the other side of the line. "I don't want to scare you. But I am not feeling like being a nice guy here." He says to her. "I am sorry. I am your only ally. The people that I work with are your allies too. We are trying to help you, but we can't interfere because many laws. I can only aid you giving you intel." She says with her voice shaking a bit.

"You have a name?" Benji asks. "Since I can die in any moment I would like to know the name of the probable last person that I will talk to." She swallows hard on the other side. "I was ordered not to tell. Can you call my in anyway that you want to. But I can't call you of anything else than player."

"Satsuki sounds good for you?" Benji asks to her. "It is fine by me, Player-san." Satsuki replies. "So Satsuki what kind of Intel you can give me?" Benji asks. "Pick up your personal com link. I will send you a GPS image of you and your pursuers." She replies. "You mean this palmtop?" Benji asks. "Yes. We call it com link." Satsuki replies. "It has many functions and it is more advanced than a palm top." Benji picks it up and the screen lithe up. Benji appears as a blue dot on the middle of the screen and far from there a black dot is moving to the downtown.

"For the moment you are safe." She says. "Good to hear that. But I need to get them before they get me. I don't have much ammo or resources." Benji replies. Placing the com link on his belt Benji moves to the bike. He picks his bag pack and places the rifle there. Making sure that is well hidden Benji leaves armed on with the 380.

"For the moment the police don't know what happened. I will buy supplies." Benji says to Satsuki. He can almost hear her nodding. He moves down the hill. He passes by the market where he usually goes, but decides not to go there. It would risk his machine and they probably know that he stays there a lot. So Benji walks further to a Wall-mart.

He moves to the sport section after picking a shopping car. He looks for a discrete but large bag pack to replace his old one. On the run he can only have what he can fits on a bag pack or on his bike. He founds a black one. Designed changed from a camping one with many pockets. Benji puts it on the car and also buys a canteen and a long belt made of the same material of a car seat belt. He moves to the clothes section. He picks up two pairs of trousers, three shirts and one coat.

He goes to another section and buys a thin but very warm blanket. He moves to the food department. Benji picks many cereal bars of many flavors, many one kilo bars of mariola, two kilos of salami, some salt cookies packets, a box of chewing gum and a package of hardened gelatin ready to eat. He moves to the personal hygiene hall and buys a generic body deodorant and travelers kit of tooth brush and tooth paste. He pays for all the items and on an empty clerk counter Benji fills the new bag pack with all the goods, including his old and smaller bag pack. He passes by a drug store and buys some bandages, gauzes, alcohol and cotton. He also buys few generic anti-biotic. Then he moves back to his hide out.

Somewhere between Vitória and Jacaraipe.

Ringo is even more pissed. Benji wasn't on his family beach house. And each minute that passes is a minute that Benji is closer of being killed by whoever that is trying to kill him. She knows that the target is him. The shots were all aimed at him. The pursuers went after him. She gets even angrier because she missed it entirely. Now the sniper makes more sense. He was sending to kill Benji. But somehow Benji killed the sniper in less than ten minutes with out being seem by anyone.

Rosetta kidnap was for sure a happy coincidence that he was around and rescued her. But back then he was already armed with a 380 so he couldn't have got the gun there. In some point before that incident Benji got a gun. And that same gun is one of the only two that he has to defend himself against well paid and well armed mercenaries. Professional soldiers, used to combat and to kill.

Ringo doesn't understand how Benji was able to kill the first one. She saw the guy record. The guy was a pro, veteran of many combats, trained by elite. And a civilian with none military training killed him with one shot in the back of the neck. She is sure that Benji got something that is giving him the leverage until the moment. She doesn't know what is it or even how long it will last. But she wants to found him soon, so she can place him under protection.

September fifth 20XX Location unknown

Shizue is looking to the screen that displays the location of the player and the image of what he sees with a small camera on the visor. She needed to admit that his calm under the circumstances was at least frightening. Her superior had left to fetch him in Brazil before he gets killed. He is too precious to leave him by himself in that situation. But by diplomatic problems she can't interfere with the events.

If she wanted the player, would need to go to her. Shizue saw him shopping his supplies. She gets surprised because he bought only food that last for at least months. At least on the expiring dates. She is now seeing him rearranging the supplies on the pack. Placing some food on the upper pockets to easy access. The clothes on a middle pocket. And the blanket on a pocket above the one with the food.

After doing that Benji is checking the magazines of the guns. Counting his bullets. Shizue nearly cry seeing the small amount of bullets and equipment that he has. Yet he is calm, considering what to do next. She keeps am GPS image open showing the surroundings for herself so she can warn him if needed. She notices him picking the rifle and the blanket and moving to the window where he was before her first call and sits there.

On the next day

Benji wakes feeling very bad because the position that he slept on. He stretches and moves around folding the blanket and placing on the bag pack. Having tied the pack tightly on his bike set behind himself Benji hides the rifle on the pack. Pushing the bike Benji moves far from there. He buys two different newspapers on a stand and moves away to a hidden square to read them. He sees that the gunfight made the cover. But there aren't any specific details over the why and who fought there. After tossing the papers on a trash can he gets on his bike and considers his next move.

On the Civil Police station. (Actually very, very near of Benji's hideout. Just near of the stand where Benji bought the paper and on the corner of the street across the hill where he was.)

Ringo is on her desk. Her coworkers pass by her with some distance. She is irradiating an aura of danger and anger that no one wants to risk being the target of that. By a twist of fate Benji's gunfight was also assigned to her. Just because she was there on the moment of the shootout. That was the good news that she got after the entire incident. But she recalls a conversation with Lisa and Rosetta on the previous day.

The talk on the previous day

"Benji must be feeling really bad now." Lisa says seeing the sky getting darker and darker. "Alone, hunted, hungry, cold and scared." Rosetta that is on the backseat hugging her knees close of her chest looks at the older woman. "He is not scared." She says with a certain tone. "You all know how Benji plays RPG." Rosetta looks out of the window.

"He is most likely hidden in someplace obvious where we won't even consider searching of so obvious. He probably has food with him. His clothes will keep him warm." Rosetta continues. "You all knows Benji's motto 'carry all that you can. You never know when you will need it.' I believe that you two remember that when we went to that Matilde place he was the only one who had matches and a knife. No one even considered in taking those to make a barbecue. Taking out him."

The older women nod recalling of the event. And they also know that Benji have the habit of hiding things on plain sight. And no one found it. "Benji will act here as he acts on the RPG and on his stories. He will found a place to him to hide. Then he will try to found out the people trying to kill him and he will kill them." Rosetta adds. "I am the person that knows Benji on the best on that way. I read all his fics and played RPG with him many times."

Present time

Ringo is munching a pencil while she tries to think on places where Benji could hide. She knows that seeking the mercenaries will be futile. The best way to found them is founding Benji. She spits the destroyed pencil on a trash can and leaves the station after picking a bullet proof vest and a shotgun on the armory. The last thing that she needs is to be out armed again.

She goes to her car and moves to her house. She goes up the hill and sees the abandoned building next door with her building thinking as usual that they could have finished it. She chats with the doorkeeper. And Ringo get shocked when he mention of a black car racing down the hill. She engages the rear and parks in front of the building.

Ringo leaves the car with the shotgun on her hands and look at the stones of the road. No marks. But when her eyes reach the always half done sidewalk she sees a tire mark on the dirt there. She enters on the construction. She notices a less dirty spot by a window and looks from it. It showed the street very well with out being exposed to the people out there.

She sees tire marks on the dirty floor and recognizes as Benji's bike tires. She also sees two small transparent plastic pieces. She picks them up and sniffs it. "Mariola." She whispers. "Mariola is a good sweet to carry around. It is very filling and caloric with out being heavy. You know Ringo that eating just two of them you fill up quite well." She hears on her mind Benji talking to her when she once asked why he carried four pieces of mariola on his bag pack.

"You devil." Ringo mutters. "You were here." She sniffs the air and on a far corner she can feel the scent of urine. "You most likely slept here too. Rosetta was right. The most obvious places." Ringo is once again angry. She missed Benji because she was too busy angering on the work. She leaves the building and enters on her own. After showering and changing clothes she leaves, now with an idea of where Benji could hide.

In another part of the city

Benji is on the UFES it is a good place to hide where only the federal police can act, where he has plenty of places to run with his bike in case of pursuit and he can mingle with a crowd of students. "Found anything about those people chasing me?" Benji asks to Satsuki. "I am still searching." She replies. "I am trying to found where they might be staying or who is paying them. But until now nothing" Benji can hear her sighing tired on the other end of the line. He moves to a near store and buy a long and thick document holder. Thick enough so he can slide in it his rifle.

He leaves the college and moves to his new hiding spot. An abandoned house near of one of his old schools. Deep on a neighborhood where Benji almost doesn't hang out. Thanks a quite isolated location Benji can hide there with out being seem. But there is only one way to leave the place and Benji disliked that. But he won't look a given horse by the teeth. Hiding his bike on the corner of the room Benji assembles the rifle and slides it on the holder and straps it over his shoulder. He stays there for a couple of hours before leaving again. This time he moves to a small mall near of his grandmother building. He enters on a sportive equipment shop.

In there Benji buys a pair of adjustable saddle bags for his bike, a combat knife, a Zippo lighter and fluid for it, a gas lighter with gas for it, a portable electric oven and a camping pan with lid that won't leak, one brass knuckles, a water proof jacket, a compass and many shurikens and twenty throwing knifes with sheaths for the knifes and a belt like holder to the shurikens. He also buys water proof matches and few pairs of socks.

He leaves the store and passes by another drugstore. He makes a quick buy there and leaves. He moves to a scholar material store and buy three large cans of finger painting paint.

Later Ringo arrives on the mall when she heard that someone with Benji description was there shopping. She is a bit surprised with the purchased good. "Adjustable double leather straps?" she mutters on a café munching a croissant. "Finger painting paint. Duct tape." She sips some chamomile tea. "What you are planning Benji?" she whispers. "You are running away from us? That is why you bought a compass?"

She knows that he bought equipment to fight and to camp. But she is not sure if Benji would just run out of the town. "You are staying on the open here in the city. The compass is to set me on a wrong trail. You aren't going to camp you are tricking me to look for you far from here!" she says reaching the right conclusion.

On his hideout Benji is busy adjusting the saddle bags to his bike and putting the new items on both bags plus the bag pack. He adjust the leather strap on his waist and places the 380 there and adjusts it again to hold the pistol there. He tests to see if it will be easily draw out but won't fall. After few tries he is satisfied with it. Now with the pistol safely on the small of his back Benji sits down to munch a piece of salami.

"I detected movement near of your location." Satsuki says. "It doesn't seem to be a car from a local. It has a GPS." Benji nods barely whispers his response swallowing down the remaining piece of salami. With the scope that he bought for the 380 and decided to not use it he sees the black SUV closing. But still two blocks away. Benji pockets the scope and rides on the bike and speeds out of there entering on a secondary street before the SUV can reach him.

Ringo got the word about the chase and speeds her work car to the direction of them. This time she is ready and her car is tuned for chases. She barely breaks in time when Benji raced by her car in the opposite direction. The sees the SUV passing her too. With a sudden turn she follows them. She is shocked to see that even with her car she is still unable to keep the speed of them. She forces the engine even more.

The roar of the three engines and Ringo car siren fills the air. Benji makes a sudden turn, that the others follow. Benji gains more space on the lead and with another turn moving to a familiar place where he has the advantage he speeds up and burs his tire on the asphalt creating a smoke cloud. Benji moves forward and stops. He removes the rifle from the document case and aims at the path where he was. He hears the SUV getting closer and sees the lights of it. Benji changes the firing mode to semi-auto and squeezes the trigger.

Three bullets fly and smashes against the bullet proof glass of the windshield. The driver speeds up trying to run over Benji. Who just stays there.

The SUV smashes hard over three concrete blocks between Benji and itself forcing it to a violent halt. Benji smiles since his plan worked. He moves to the car and opens the drivers door. The driver face is smashed against the wheel. The air bag haven't opened. Benji searches on him and take all that he has. Taking out he pistol that was broken and the ammo for it.

Benji moves to his bike hearing Ringo getting closer. He sees a flyer on the car and pick it up before leaving on his bike. Ringo knowing the area are driving slow. She sees the smashed car. "A trapper till the end." She mutters seeing the damage and the tire marks that Benji created. "Get an ambulance and the fire fighters to the street…" she calls on the radio picking up the fire extinguisher on her car and putting down a beginning of a fire.

September sixth 20XX Location unknown

"Good plan." Shizue says when seeing his action by her monitor. "You need to found another place to hide." "I am aware of that. But there isn't many places where I can hide. I am going back to the college and mingle with the people there until the night fall." Benji replies. "Then it will be easier to hide." Shizue nods at his words. She yawns tired even with the excitement over chase. "Feeling tired?" Benji asks. "Just a bit. I am working alone and there isn't anyone to replace me in helping you." She replies happy to hear that he is worried.

"You can sleep a bit here. Just leave the radio on so I can call you when I need you." Benji says to her. "I can handle. I just had some coffee." She replies. "Not good." Benji says back. "Listen I can handle things for a while. You know that things are peaceful. And they will be for a while. If I have problems I call you."

"Okay. But I will leave my side on the max volume if you need me just call." Shizue says. "I will call if I need." Benji replies. "I will turn off my side. If I don't need you I won't turn it back on for six hours okay?"

"Okay." She replies setting everything and resting on her desk sleeping as soon she relaxes.

Back in Vitória

Benji is on the University restaurant eating after turning off the com link. He is reading the flyer that he took from the SUV. It from a five stars hotel, with top of the line security. It is his best lead. Benji finishes his meal and leaves. In a quite corner of the library he scans thru the other belongings of the driver. A card key, a thick pack of one hundred dollars bills, a thinner one with one hundred reais, a bar match box, a pack of cigarettes and picture of Benji.

Benji rips the picture and tosses it away. Benji pockets everything. Now with more money he can do more things. And with the location of the others mercenaries it will be easier to attack.

Benji waits until the dark to leave. While he drives seeking for a hide out Benji thinks over what he will do after surviving that. By his actions he might be arrested. Illegal possession of fire arms, murder of fourteen people at least. Benji could list all the wrongs that he did but he decide not to do so.

He founds a half destroyed two stored house and enters on it. Seeing it empty and reasonably clean he build a small camp there. He is a bit surprised to see that inside everything is in a good shape. The walls was loosing the cover over the bricks but was still solid. On the outside was looking much worse. Benji counts six empty rooms on the first floor that should be living room, kitchen, dinning room, bathroom and two bed rooms. On the upper from more bedrooms and one bathroom.

Benji sits by a window covered from being seeing from outside by a wall and the tall grass of the garden. He eats a couple of salted cereal bars, some crackers and a piece of salami and after making few noise traps he sleeps with the rifle near him.

Unaware of Benji, Ringo drives in front of the abandoned house where Benji is hiding. Stressed over the chase and all the factors that she doesn't know she wants to found Lisa to see if they can think over what Benji can do next. She already knows that he is able to kill.

End of the chapter six:

Please read and review. I will answer every review. Good or bad. If you have time to read and send a review. I will send you an answer. I want to say thank you for the reviews to SilverBlue Dragon, Murasame Warrior, Posthumous and HaruNatsu. Thank you a lot for the reviews. I also want to thank to anyone that is reading and not reviewing.

I am making two versions of this story. One with out explicit sex scenes and one with then. As well with sexual related omakes. The unedited version can be found in MediaMiner fanfiction page. The address is on my profile.

Well I am going to try a new thing to spice up my fics. I am adding songs to certain scenes. Like Sakura Taisen did. For example the episode nine when Maria recalls when she meet her captain. Well I just love hearing musing when I am on the computer, when I got outside my house I always carry my CD player so I can listen to it when I walk, when I am not watching TV or anime on my computer I always have the winamp on with my favorite playlist. For example if I stay too long with out hearing music I began to think on music or sing. I will place the songs that suit more the scenes. Try hearing it sometime. If you can listen to the song when reading the scene might be even better.

Bonus scenes:

Vitória September sixth

Rosetta walks inside the arcade where Benji expended so many hours on. She sees the Sakura Taisen machine. After buying coins for it she enters on the cockpit. "Let's see what you have of so special that he wants to stay here so much." She mutters starting the game in the story mode. And she follows Benji's steps creating her own leading character. But unlike his hers is a female.

Somewhere over the Pacific ocean

In a large private jet a woman is traveling alone. Her face is covered by a cap. A military cap. She is reading a file on the half lithe compartment. "The data is sure interesting." She says. "He is growing better than we could ever hoped. We can have hope now. If we have him we can hope for a better future."


	8. Slick prey

Hi this is Benji Himura. I am now starting a new fanfic. Is a Sakura Taisen story. I don't own Sakura or any of the characters. Some anime or manga characters might show up in the story I also don't own then. I own Benji Himura and others characters that will show up in the story. It might be violence and sex in the story so if you are underage of seventeen are warned the content might be too improper to your age. Read by your own will and risk. In anyway enjoy the story.

Signed: Benji Himura.

Pre-story author notes:

This story is an altered universe for Sakura Taisen. As it will be told on the story it is a game being played. At least that is the very beginning of the story. Things might take odd turns as the story develops. But so far one thing is for sure. Ogami Ichiro won't be the leader of the hanagumi and I am not sure if he will appear on this story. Kyougi means game in Japanese the title of this story is Sakura Taisen the Game. But it isn't based on the real Sakura Taisen game.

"Text" Talked or thought sentences.

(Text) Talked sentences in a foreign language. As English when everyone else speaks Japanese.

:Text: Messages show in an electronic screen.

Seventh coin: Slick prey

September seventh 20XX Location unknown

Shizue wakes feeling revitalized. Well taking out a pain on her neck. And the numbness on her arms. She gets a can of soda from a mini bar under her desk. She let out a sigh of pleasure. "Sweet cold caffeine." She whispers. Picking a cold meat bread there. "I am no better than the player. While he is still on a run I have only this to eat." She sits back on her chair and makes a call to order some food. She might be alone in the command center but she can ask for the others at least take the food for her.

September seventh 20XX Vitória

Benji wakes up. After dealing with his morning needs he eats something. "Satsuki you are there?" Benji asks. "I am." She replies. "I just woke. And I am feeling very rested." Benji smiles a bit. "That is good to know." He says to her. "Let me give you some information about what I found." "Okay!" she replies.

Half hour later she is analyzing the data. Benji is using the finger painting paint to paint the bike. He has a frown on his face. But since the paint is removed with water he does it. "That is why you bought it." Satsuki says understanding the why of Benji buying them. "Yep." He replies. He picks some black paint and changes the numbers of the plaque too. He waits it dry after storing the cans he leaves the house. He walks to a bar and hear the news by a radio while eating some appetizers. His name isn't revealed, which is good for him.

He drinks some soda and finishes his plateful of fried sausages with onions. After paying he leaves. He founds the bike already dry on the house and leaves with it to do some recognition on the hotel surroundings. Benji is aware that he taking many risks by doing that. But if he doesn't do anything it might be worse. And since they are somehow tracking him being in one place too long is not a smart choice. Besides stay waiting for them making the first move might get him killed.

Two hours later Benji is on a dental material store near of his hideout. Actually is also near of his own apartment and his grandmother's too. He is buying more resin and few more items there. And he hasn't said why to Satsuki. After paying for it Benji leaves the store he is riding on his bike when someone calls him.

"Benji why you weren't on the class yesterday?" she asks holding on his left arm. "Sister Emi?" Benji asks shocked. "What you are doing here?" "I am buying some teeth to make a provisory. Now answer me." She replies. Emi is wearing a plain black dress, a nun clothes. Her brown hair is partially covered by her veil. Benji was about give an excuse when seeing a black SUV getting closer and lowering the black windows. Benji grabs Emi and sits her in front of himself and speeds off barely avoiding a spray of bullets. She let out a scared cry and holds tight on him.

Benji extra careful to not make her fall Benji enters on a street where is very hard for cars maneuver on it. Escaping thanks to the location Benji drives away. But another SUV appears. Benji keeps moving to escape from them. Emi adjusts to movements to not fall. She doesn't know why he is being chased, but she knows that is the reason because he wasn't on the school.

Thanks the time of the day there isn't a heavy traffic on the streets. Bad for Benji since means less obstacles between himself and the SUV. Benji leaves the city moving to the street of the airport of Vitória. A huge three kilometers straight road. Emi cries out of surprise when Benji speeds up more, getting more distance between them and the SUV. With two hundred meters between themselves and the car Benji makes a full turn.

Emi shrieks in fear clutching on Benji for her life. The tires burn on the asphalt. Benji speeds up and goes straight to the SUV.

"Hold the gear and keep it straight." Benji says to Emi who obeys hesitating. Benji gets up lifting himself only by standing on the feet rest of the bike. Emi is even more shocked by that but tries hard to keep things still. She knows that if he falls she will die. Benji draws his sniper rifle. Changing the fire more to semi-auto Benji fires two sets of three shots on the car hood.

The heated engine block ignites all the fuel and oils that came in contact with it. The hood explodes. Benji sits back and shoves the rifle on the holder and accidentally smacks Emi butt with his hand. He holds the gear over her smaller hands and makes another inversion and moves now with the flow. The car explodes as the fire reaches the fuel tank. Leaving the airport road Benji moves to the right to return to Vitória by another road, now in a gentler speed.

Few minutes later Benji enters on his hide out with Emi. The nun who was frozen on the seat since the moment that she noticed that Benji was tossing them against the car doesn't react. Benji places the blanket on a covered and protected corner and gently sits her there. "I will get something to help you calm down and something for you to eat." Benji says in a gently tone before leaving the abandoned house.

Half hour later Benji arrives holding two plastic bags. He founds Emi looking around his bag with one of his spare trousers on. "What you are doing Emi?" Benji asks confused in seeing her half dressed in casual clothes and a nun outfit. She smiles at her. "I am changing my clothes." She replies. "Mind in explaining why?" he asks. "Sometimes you can get so dense Benji. You are running away from those people on black cars. And you saved be from being hit from stray bullets and carried me halfway thru the town. Until then everything was normal. But instead of leaving me in a bus or cab stop you took me to you hideout." Emi says in a gentle tone

Benji smacks his forehead with his free hand and passes his hand by his face. In a traditional gesture that says. "Why I haven't thought in that before?" Emi walks closer of him. "And think that was sweet since you thought that now that those people know that you protect me and think that I am connected to you, they might use me to get you. So you brought me here to protect me from them." Emi says giving him a light kiss on the cheek.

"Thank you for saving me." She picks the bags from him.

Benji let her take the goods. "I think that you can still return if you want to." Benji says to her. She sits over the folded blanket. Opening the bags. She nods sideways. "No. By the way I am quite impressed with you. When you left me alone here, I could have called the police, or ran away with your weapon and you even left your cell phone behind. You trust me that much?" she asks placing a lunch box over her lap and getting the plastic fork and knife to eat it as well a bottle of water.

Benji moves to his bag and pulls a shirt. "I was more worried about your state then." Benji says handing the shirt to her. "And if you did one of those two I would have just ran away again." She tilts her head to the side, but accepts the shirt. "I think different." She replies draping the shirt over her shoulders. "Want some?" she asks offering to him her meal. "No thanks." Benji replies picking few cereal bars and a piece of salami.

She looks to his meal. "You are eating that?" she asks. "Tasty and nutritious with out being heavy to carry." Benji replies. "On the run I can only have what I can carry on my bike and on my bags." Emi is honestly surprised. She never thought that Benji could actually think in ways of run away from people. Much less kill as he did. In the last forty five minutes she founded much about him. Things that she wouldn't mind not founding.

(It is all right Satsuki. I can deal with this.) Emi hears Benji saying to someone in Japanese. Not that she understand it anyway. Before she thought in him as crazy she noticed the headset. "A cell phone." She whispers seeing it. Benji continues to talk with Satsuki. Emi finishes her meal and water. She puts the shirt over her robes and removes her veil.

"I never thought that you hair was long." Benji says seeing the woman now loose long hair. "It happens all the time." She replies. "They might be seeking for a nun. Not a woman in casual clothes." Benji nods. She figured that quite quickly. "By the way why you bought so much resin, plaster, alginate, resin isolating, a hand whip engine, drills and silicon?" she asks showing him his filled small bag pack.

Wanting or not Benji had involved her too deep on this run. "I am going to make some weapons for me. Since resin is strong as hell and it is undetectable by metal detectors I can make few things." Benji replies. "But you can't make a pistol with it. The resin isn't strong enough." Emi says. "I never said firearms." Benji says picking the bag. He enters on the kitchen and Emi follows taking Benji rifle. She wasn't going to leave as it was to anyone just take it.

She mutters about the weight of the weapon. Benji turns on a lamp on the dark kitchen. "I stole energy from the bar next door to here." Benji explains the reason about the light. She sees a large pan, two buckets and a large bow and a large spatula. Looking to another part of the kitchen she sees two large water bottles used on machines that are placed on receptions of offices.

Benji empties his bag over an old table and mix some of the alginate on the bowl. He pouts it one of the buckets and rising his sleeves he sunk his arms until the elbow on the very viscous material. After two minutes Benji removes his arms from it and mix the plaster. Then Emi understood. He would make some kind of armor with the resin. The plaster and the alginate were to create replicas of Benji arms and other body parts that he will cover with the armor. She picks the large pan and fills with water. She sees an electric oven and turns it one and places the pan there. As the plaster hardens and the water boils Benji picks many metal bottle caps.

"We will fill those with the thermo-activated resin and press them." Benji explain while they remove the rubber from inside the caps. "I will make a scale mail with it." Emi nods understanding. They work in silence for a while. "You know why they are trying to kill you?" Emi asks.

Benji nods his head sideways. "No. One night a sniper trying to kill me and I killed him first. After that I got suspicious that someone was trying to kill me. But I don't know why." Benji says to her. Emi have an idea of when Benji was first attacked. They night falls and they continue to work. While Emi mixes the resin and fill the caps with it Benji is fixating a one centimeter thick layer of red dental wax on the plaster hands.

Emi watches with curiosity. She also played a bit with the resin. She once made a key chain with her name written on resin. But she never saw someone doing something that big before. She notices that on the wrist Benji leaves a space free of wax. So the armor will have mobility there.

Using a spray and a lighter Benji smoothens the wax. He does the same with the other hand and he mixes the two phases silicon and covers the hands with it. When it hardens Benji picks a wood box and mixing more plaster he places the hands on a plaster bedding. He lets it harden and passes the resin isolation on the plaster.

He cuts the silicon on the length of the arms and fingers. And pours more plaster on it. He places a plank over the wet plaster and stands over the plank, with his weight pressing down the plaster. He stays there for one hour, while Emi using a hand press presses the caps one on the other and place them on the water to polymerization take place. When Benji leaves the top of the box Emi removed the caps from the hot water. Using heat proof gloves she removes them from the press. And Benji aids her to removing the half centimeter thick resin disks from the caps.

Benji ties the box tightly and puts it on the fire too. Tired Emi falls on sleep. Benji covers her with his lab coat and moves to the window with the rifle. Half hour later Benji removes the box from the water and opens it. The mold is now free of wax. Benji turns off the oven and sleeps by the window.

September seventh 20XX Location unknown

Shizue followed the entire process with curiosity while munching a bag of rice chips with a can of iced coffee to wash it down. She is not entire convinced about the idea of making weapons with that resin. After all she doesn't know how strong it is. Besides those armors will be useless against machine guns. She swallows hard when she finally figured out what Benji is planning. She coughs hard when the chips scratched her throat and gulps down the remaining half can of soda.

"He is wanting to fight hand to hand and melee with them!" she shouts a bit hoarse. She can understand why he wants that. But she knows that is insane.

September eighth 20XX Vitória

Benji wakes and after his morning needs he looks around for Emi. A bit worried that she ran away and got caught Benji is about to leave when he sees Emi entering on the house. "Woke already?" she asks. "I was going to prepare the breakfast before you could wake." "Where you was?" Benji asks. "I was on the market on the next block. You can't just eat crackers, mariola, salami and cereal bars. It is not healthy. And since we are still making those armors that you want to we will stay here for a while. So you can eat normal food." She says with a smile. But Benji can feel the very well hidden forcefulness on her voice. "I took some of the money that was on your bag. Two hundred reais." She says. Benji nods. It wasn't much comparing to the amount that he had.

Benji moves to the kitchen after barricading the door. Emi follows and while Benji tosses a thick layer of wax on a large empty paint can she pulls a frying pan from one of the shopping bags and places on the oven. Benji moves to another room to polish the resin disks with a sand paper using the whip engine and a drill especially for that use. Half hour later Emi calls Benji to breakfast. The writer dusts himself and moves to eat.

"We need to found a place to bath." Emi says while Benji eats a sandwich with a fried egg and bacon, with some salad. "I was using the shower room of the gym of the UFES." Benji says. He is aware that he doesn't smell all that well after a day of chases and a night working with heat. "That is good. I am feeling uncomfortable with myself." She says eating a sandwich too. "But a closer place would be good."

"There isn't any close place where we can bath here." Benji says sipping some tea. "Unless that you want bath on those open air cold showers of the beach." Benji knows that those are only used by swimmers to remove the salt water from they bodies. Emi denies. After the breakfast Benji and Emi moves to the Wall-mart where she buys few clothes for herself and a pair of towels for both of them. One hour later they are back on the house working again.

Emi is making more disks while Benji is making more resin and applying on the molds and pressing it until he is satisfied. Pressing the molds and tying it he places on the water to polymerize the resin. Emi places another batch of one hundred caps on the water to boil with the box.

"We will need more resin." She says to Benji. "I will buy more." Benji says. "No. I go." She replies. "You are the target. And they aren't looking for a woman. I will not call attention. Besides the dental shop is just two blocks away." She pulls five bills of one hundred reais and leave. Benji sighs but allow her to go. Half hour later Emi is back with five kilos of transparent resin powder and five liters of liquid.

"It was cheaper than I thought. They gave a huge discount since I bought so much." She says with a smile, placing the bags on the table. "Here the change." She says pulling two one hundred bills and one of fifty reais. "Keep it." Benji says "If you go out again you might need it." Benji hands to her one thousand reais. Emi nods placing the money on her pocket.

"I think that we need to buy fabric and a resistant thread." Benji says. "So we can link the disks to make the armor." Emi nods. "I will go get them. There is a store specialized in sewing near here." Emi says. Benji nods. "Take care." Benji says before she leaves. She smiles and moves away.

Benji removes the box and the caps from the water. After removing the disks from the caps Benji opens the mold and picks the left hand armor. There is two pieces. One smaller that covers the back of the hand and the knuckles and a larger one that covers the forearm. After placing more caps on the water Benji picks a drill and cuts the larger piece on the half on the lengthwise and drill four holes on the upper wrist area. He also drills smaller one on the wrist and on the knuckles.

He repeats the process with the other one. Emi returns and sees Benji working on the right hand armor. She picks the left one and exams it closely. It was crystal transparent. The back of the hand was plain taking out on the index finger where was an elevation. She puts it on. Taking that it is loose on her arm she understand why the elevation on the armor. To move his index finger easier to pull the trigger.

Hearing few instructions from Benji, Emi begins to link the disks. The thinner part of the disk was to be joined with the thicker part of the upper disk. She passes the thread by the holes with a needle. On each ring she ties a knot to firm them well. In the end of the day Benji is test fitting the armors on his arms. With resin covering until the second joint of his fingers. Benji nods at his work. On the wrist joint there is many smalls resin bars linked together by the thread. It is firm enough to sustain blows but malleable. The knuckles are holding the fingers using a hole on the sides and a pin on the outer sides of the finger joint and some thread. The armor doesn't make any noise when moving. And thanks to a layer of cotton fabric on the inner part it doesn't annoy the user.

Emi smiles seeing the resin gauntlets working well. She is rather amused by the success of the entire idea. The design is simple but a bit complex when building. And now the gauntlet isn't crystal transparent as it was when removed from the mold. But a dull and misty white thanks to a rough application of a sand paper with the single purpose of removing the resin shine.

She is happy because her own share of the job is moving well. She linked together a square of twenty two scales. It is not enough to cover Benji abdomen but it is going well. Benji now helps her with the scale linking process until they fall on sleep. This time Emi lay besides Benji while he watched the window with his rifle near him.

September ninth 20XX Vitória

After waking and doing a now usual morning routine of going to UFES and bath the duo returns to the house. Emi is now using Benji and a t-shirt of him to test fit what they already got. They got enough to cover his abdomen and lower chest. Benji leaves to buy more resin while Emi continues to link them.

Benji returns with ten kilos of resin. Benji explains an idea that he had during the night. Emi agrees. After making more scales and placing them to boil Benji moves to his idea. With some work with the wax and plaster Benji has a new mold that he fills with resin and places on the hot water. Then he goes help Emi again. Three hours later after another test for the mail Benji removes the mold from the water. He opens it revealing a transparent slim sword.

Emi smiles seeing the sword. She is aware that resin can be very, very sharp. Benji works on it for a while. The transparent weapon is tested on a piece of salami and it cuts easily. After cleaned and polished Emi hands to Benji a sheath for it made of auto-polymerizing resin. Benji takes it and wraps some fabric on the hilt. Of the sword and places it on the bike. He also makes two combat knifes with the resin and gives one to Emi who hesitated to agree in taking. But his concern over her safety convinced her.

When the night fell the mail was ready, sewed on the t-shirt and tested by Benji. They sleep near of the other once again.

September tenth 20XX Vitória

Benji wakes before Emi and deal with the breakfast. After using the last bit of resin to make a brass knuckles Benji dumps the containers away. Emi wakes and agrees with Benji on leaving the house. Three days in the same location was too much. And someone must have noticed them entering and leaving the house or the sound of the whip engine. Are cutting the electricity wire and cleaning the place a bit they leave. Missing being caught by Ringo just by two minutes of difference.

In the house Ringo curses loudly. She saw all the trash that Benji left behind. She knows that was him. She moves to station to think a bit. On her desk Ringo is resting her upper half on the desk. Her car keys on her hand and she is playing a bit with the key chain. She got a report of a fire fight near of a dental store. It was followed by the report of a car explosion on the airport street.

She knew that Benji found a way to destroy a second SUV. She questioned the workers of that store just to found that Benji bought loads of material there. That is what is confusing her. "What good would do to him buy material when chased. He is not going to the school." She thinks. She found dozes of containers of resin on the empty house.

She sighs and looks to her key chain. It is a resin chain, made of blue links with five links. Each of the links with one letter of her name buried deep on the link in a black color. She sighs at it. "Damn Benji what you are doing?" she whispers recalling that the chain was a gift from Benji.

"Don't worry Ringo. This chain is made out of thermo resin. And it was pressed while polymerizing. This stuff is really strong. It won't break easily. I once made a brass knuckled with it for fun. And punched a wall until it broke. Trust me it was hard to break." She can hear Benji words when he gave it to her. She recalled very well that she complained because her key chain broke. And on the other day Benji appeared with a hand made one for her. Then understanding fills her mind and shows on her face. "You are arming yourself!" she whispers. "That explains the broken plaster and chopped silicon there. You molded something."

She leaves the station and visits the dental stores near of the house just to found that two people bought large amounts of resin. A man, that was Benji and a woman who was unidentified. Then Ringo frowned. Or it was a huge coincidence or Benji got a helper. Dismissing the first she moves to investigate the second. She watches the store security tapes again. And sees Benji grabbing a woman and saving her from being shot. After sometime she manages to get a blurred image of her. She can't make the woman face but her clothes.

"A nun?" she says recognizing the clothes. "What a nun would be doing on a dental shop?" she thinks a bit and remembers of Emi. "Emi is helping Benji? That explain what a nun was doing there. She is the only one that we know that is taking that course." Unsure if she is right or not she decides to investigate.

Far from there Benji and Emi are eating on the restaurant on UFES the nun agreed that was a good place to hide with the crowd with out risking the others. They discuss a bit trying to found another place to hide. Emi recalls of a construction site near of the Beira Mar Avenue that was abandoned for months. The building there was almost done. But the elevators, electricity and water weren't done.

Benji considers it. Electricity can be stolen from a near power line. Elevators won't be used since they will stay on the ground level. Water was a problem. Emi knew that too. There weren't toilets on the bathrooms or sewers working. For Benji that is a minor inconvenience. But for her is a worse one.

Benji considers in using an empty depot by the downtown. At least those have working toilets and water. But breaking in an empty depot is a crime. Entering on abandoned sites wasn't such a bad crime. Then Emi recalls of something and pulls Benji away. In Jardim Camburi Emi shows an empty convent.

"It was scheduled for being demolished." She says. "But since there were protests against it the date was indefinitely postponed. There is working waterlines and toilets. The power can be turned on." Benji nods hearing her explanation. The enter by a secondary road and enter on the convent by the back door. They do a quick check on the convent. It is empty. With a small cleaning it is ready to be a shelter for sometime.

Sited in a bench near of the altar Emi sees Benji doing something that she never saw before, counting bullets that he have. "Six magazines with thirteen bullets each. Seventy eight bullets." He mutters counting the full magazines. He ejects the one on the pistol. "Six bullets. Five on the clip, one on the barrel. Eighty four bullets."

He picks the rifle and eject the magazine. "Six, seven with the one on the barrel." Benji says reloading. "Two twenty rounds magazines full. Forty seven." "It doesn't look good, does it?" Emi asks. Benji nods his head sideways. "I can't count on luck anymore." Benji says. "I am no longer alone on this. Luck is no longer a factor to be pushed."

Emi blushes with his words of concern. "So you aren't betting that you can explode a SUV with six shots anymore." She says. Benji nods. "The glass is armored. But to reach the driver it would need about six shots. In a close range using the rifle. The pistol is out of the game against a SUV." Benji says.

She sits besides him and holds the pistol. "So to fight them you need to take them out of the cars?" she asks ejecting the magazine and pulling the slide back ejecting the bullet there. "Yes." Benji replies. Emi loads the bullet on the magazine and loads the magazine on the pistol. "So we need to make them leave the cars. But in a situation that they can't kill you or shot innocents." Benji nods after her words.

Emi releases the slide loading the pistol and locking it. "Then I have an idea that might work." She says to him. For a moment Benji saw a experienced fighter, not a nun in front of him.

End of the chapter seven:

Please read and review. I will answer every review. Good or bad. If you have time to read and send a review. I will send you an answer. I want to say thank you for the reviews to SilverBlue Dragon, Murasame Warrior, Posthumous and HaruNatsu. Thank you a lot for the reviews. I also want to thank to anyone that is reading and not reviewing.

I am making two versions of this story. One with out explicit sex scenes and one with then. As well with sexual related omakes. The unedited version can be found in MediaMiner fanfiction page. The address is on my profile.

Well I am going to try a new thing to spice up my fics. I am adding songs to certain scenes. Like Sakura Taisen did. For example the episode nine when Maria recalls when she meet her captain. Well I just love hearing musing when I am on the computer, when I got outside my house I always carry my CD player so I can listen to it when I walk, when I am not watching TV or anime on my computer I always have the winamp on with my favorite playlist. For example if I stay too long with out hearing music I began to think on music or sing. I will place the songs that suit more the scenes. Try hearing it sometime. If you can listen to the song when reading the scene might be even better.


	9. Public display of violence

Hi this is Benji Himura. I am now starting a new fanfic. Is a Sakura Taisen story. I don't own Sakura or any of the characters. Some anime or manga characters might show up in the story I also don't own then. I own Benji Himura and others characters that will show up in the story. It might be violence and sex in the story so if you are underage of seventeen are warned the content might be too improper to your age. Read by your own will and risk. In anyway enjoy the story.

Signed: Benji Himura.

Pre-story author notes:

This story is an altered universe for Sakura Taisen. As it will be told on the story it is a game being played. At least that is the very beginning of the story. Things might take odd turns as the story develops. But so far one thing is for sure. Ogami Ichiro won't be the leader of the hanagumi and I am not sure if he will appear on this story. Kyougi means game in Japanese the title of this story is Sakura Taisen the Game. But it isn't based on the real Sakura Taisen game.

"Text" Talked or thought sentences.

(Text) Talked sentences in a foreign language. As English when everyone else speaks Japanese.

:Text: Messages show in an electronic screen.

Eighth coin: Public display of violence

Emi releases the slide loading the pistol and locking it. "Then I have an idea that might work." She says to him. For a moment Benji saw an experienced fighter, not a nun in front of him.

"First we need to go to that empty lot by the Shopping Vitória. Near of that still building carnival that arrived few days ago." Emi says to him. "Today they will be recording an interview there. I am sure that if you pass by there they will see you. Then we go to the Pope square. To enter there they will need to leave the cars."

"You are forgetting that they prefer to snipe out." Benji says pointing to his Mk11 Mod0 Rifle. "There are too many walls blocking the sight for the square. No sniper can take out someone there from a building. Since the nearest ones are eight hundred meters away. It is a too difficult shot." Emi replies. Benji agrees with her. "If they are too many we run to the shopping and hide there. They won't fire against a crowd. It would get too much attention from the police." Emi says.

"Okay. To help on the idea put on your habit. But keep your pants on under it." Benji says. "Why I have to use it?" she asks. "You will carry my rifle under your skirt." Benji answers. Emi had to agree that made a lot of sense. Carrying it on the document case called some attention. And take time to remove from there. To hide on the bike was even worse. So she agreed.

Ten minutes later they leave the convent. Emi riding like a maiden, sited with her legs on the side of the bike where the chain isn't to not get her skirt ripped by it. Benji rides in a regular speed moving to the location of the interview. As the planned Benji passed behind the reporter and in front of the camera twice. As if he was shopping. Then he moves to a covered area to wait.

And few minutes later two black SUVs appears. Benji moves to the square. Forced to walk the passengers leave the SUVs. Ten men in black suits holding M-16 machine guns runs to the square.

Unaware for the running duo is that Ringo also saw the interview and is on her way there too.

Hidden on an edge of the square Benji is crouched with his pistol, Emi is near of the entrance walking to the square. Benji fires at the men, who where turned to the other side of the square. Two of them fall with bullets on they brains. The others turn to Benji and fire. Benji runs low behind a small wall. Moving to a new location Benji fires again. Two more fall. Benji ejects the empty magazine and reloads the pistol with a full one.

He takes two more down. And run to another spot. He slips by the entrance. He sees Emi who waves at him in the direction of the mall. Benji runs to her. The remaining four moves to the SUVs just to found the tires slashed. Not knowing that was Emi handwork. They chase him by feet after trading the M-16s for 9mm Uzis and hiding them on them jackets.

Another SUV appears blocking they path. Benji fires on the tires. They slide over the hood and turn a corner and move to the mall. Before reaching there Benji changes the empty magazine for a full one, only with four more magazines counting the one in the gun Benji has to be careful. He holsters the gun before entering on the mall.

The duo walks to not call attention. The mall is not full but also isn't empty. There is enough people for them mingle there. The men follow them there. On the second floor Benji counts nine of them. Too many to fight. Seeing the men forming trios and separating to seek them Benji and Emi moves to a library.

"We can't fight here." Benji whispers to her. "There are too many people who can get hurt." Emi nods. Then she smiles evilly and pulls Benji gently by the hand. She leaves the store and smashes the glass of a small metal red box with Benji gloved hand. Then a screeching alarm fills the air and water falls from many sprinklers. People races to the exits. Clerks leave the stores.

But standing against the fleeing people an armed man on a suit moves closer of Benji and Emi. Unable to target them he tries to get closer. But he is moving against the flow. When the crowd passes the man runs after the duo that turned a corner. He never saw what hitted him. Benji slammed his knife on the man neck severing the artery and veins, almost cutting his head off, but stopping on the bone. Before he hits the ground he is dead. Benji takes the man Uzi and all the six clips for it and run with Emi to another part of the shopping.

On the wet granite floor the men skidder while Benji and Emi runs easily thanks to rubber sole boots. Now using a surgical mask each they are covering they face from the security cameras. By a large stairs Benji fires the Uzi against two men who was walking over it. They fall craved with bullets. The shots call the attention of the remaining six ones who runs to there. Benji and Emi enter on the food course and hide behind a counter.

More Uzis fire against them. Emi is disconnecting a gas barrel and Benji tosses it over the counter on the men direction and fire twice. The barrel explodes. But just burn lightly the men since they jumped on a store to cover. But Emi and Benji ran from there using that opening.

They notice that the water stop falling. Benji is tackled hard. The momentum tosses him and the attacker inside a store. Benji holds the attacker and slams him on a wall. The attacker puts a gun on Benji head, when Benji does the same with him. "Ringo!" Benji asks surprised. "Benji?" she asks. "I thought that you were one of those guys." They say at the same time. Benji sees Emi running with a baseball bat and smashes it against Ringo head. Benji blocks it with his arm.

"She is not an enemy Emi." Benji says rubbing his arm after lowering Ringo. "How it hasn't broke?" Ringo asked. "Protection." Benji says before shots are fired against them. The trio ducks for cover. Benji pulls Emi closer and slides his hand between her legs. "Ack!" the nun cries with surprise when raised on the air. She holds on Benji as best as she can. Ringo hears a click and then shots are fired. Two men fell. Benji ducks with Emi. He raises her skirt and removes the rifle from the strap on her inner right thigh. "Don't use me as an action instrument!" Emi shouts smacking Benji on the head.

Benji ejects the empty magazine and reloads it. Emi looks to her lightly scorched pants. "At least I was wearing pants. If I wasn't I would get some really nasty burns all over my legs." She whispers. "Hold a second! Benji you planned this! You planned in using me as an action instrument!" she shouts at him. "And you burned and placed holes on my habit!"

"Well it crossed my mind." Benji says. "And it couldn't be avoided." Ringo stares at them. "You will pay me for this." Emi mutters picking the fallen Uzi. "You will help or you came for the sightseeing?" Emi asks to Ringo.

The police woman picks her shotgun and pumps it. "I will help for now." Ringo replies after tucking her pistol on the holster. When all the men stop firing to reload the trio jumps over them firing. Seeing no effect on hitting them on the chest Benji shouts. "They are using vest!" then Benji slams the butt of his rifle on the jaw of the closer one. The impact makes the man fall off the rail and on the first floor below.

Emi fires low aiming at the legs. Unprotected there the men fall screaming with pain. Ringo aims much higher. A single blast makes the head of her target turn in a bloody mess. Benji fires against another man. A single head shots ends it for the soldier to hire. But as soon the six there are dead ten more appear from a corner. But unlike the others they are armed with M-16s.

"They are mass-produced!" Benji shouts as Ringo and Emi runs to a service entrance. Benji is following. "Benji what the hell you did to piss off those people!" Ringo shouts blocking the door by using a mop to jam the opening bars. They run to another part of the shopping. "I have no idea!" Benji replies. Emi slides her left hand on his pocket and pick up an Uzi magazine.

"And how a nun knows how to use an Uzi?" Ringo asks "You are such a bad influence that you turned a nun into a killer in few days!" "Actually I already knew how to use an Uzi. I wasn't always a sister you know." Emi replies cocking the small machine gun. Ringo is loading her shotgun placing more shells to replace the used ones. They leave on the first floor where they meet the mercenaries again. But this time they are with the back turned to them.

And with a wicked smile the trio shot them in the back finishing them off. Benji moves to them and pick one M-16 and all the ammo from them. He returns with a visible smile under his mask. "Ho, Ho, Ho, Now I have a machine gun." Benji says facing Bruce Willis voice. "Okay McClane give that to me." Ringo says. "No way. Let me savor my Die Hard moment here." Benji replies. "Besides I need more weapons and ammo. At least I have over one hundred rounds for this one and my sniper rifle."

Before Ringo can reply more shots are fired. They fire back. "How many more of them have out there!" Emi shouts emptying her gun on them and reaching on Benji for more ammo. Benji pushes Ringo to a store and run with Emi to another place. As the expected by the writer they follow him.

While Emi keeps the men behind a corner Benji makes a hot wire on a dirty bike that was supposed to be the prize of a sport gear store promotion. Starting the engine Benji get on the bike and Emi hops behind him, lifting her skirt to her waist. Benji speeds off leaving behind the mercenaries. The now motored duo enters on an elevator and goes to the second floor again.

Ringo enters on a dealer and gets a bike to herself. But unlike Benji she uses a key that was hanging on a board. Aware that on the exterior of the mall the cops are surrounding the mall. Benji and Emi are being chased by foot by the mercenaries. Who are being take down by the armed sister.

Once again on the food course Benji stares to the large panoramic balcony of the food course. "Hold tight." Benji says to Emi who obeys. Benji speeds up towards a ramp connected to a stage on the balcony and they are launched on the air. Benji gets up on the bike and is followed by Emi who is copying his motions. They land over a police squad car and Benji speeds up again before the stunned cops can react and speeds away from there. Then Ringo follows them flying out of the mall and landing on the asphalt much harder than the duo. The shotgun fell on the road but Ringo keeps following them.

Emi tosses on the road a paper bag full of nails. Ringo runs over the side walk avoiding them. But the squad cars behind her haven't that luck. The high speed pursue continues for a while. Under a bridge Benji stops. Emi leaves the bike. Benji does the same. While Emi lowers her pants and tucks her skirt inside the pants Ringo arrives surprised with the action of the duo.

Emi is putting on a t-shirt over her habit and Benji is taking out his lab coat and stuffing it on the storage compartment of his BMW hidden there. Emi picks a white plastic bottle and Benji bends forward a bit. The disguised sister pours the contents of the bottle on Benji hair. "Oxygenated water?" Ringo asks moving to them. Slowly Benji hair begins to lighten up. Emi removes her veil and puts on the compartment and pulls another bottle from there.

She pours on Benji hair. It is water and it is washing away the chemical. Ringo now look at a brown haired Benji. His hair just few shades darker than Emi's. The sister even passed some on his eye brows also bleaching them. Benji puts on a denim jacket and dismantle the rifle and the M-16 placing it on the compartment among the ammo. Emi places the Uzi there with the ammo that she is taking from Benji pockets.

"You two can stop doing that?" Ringo says unhappy for being ignored. "I could arrest you two." Benji looks at her. "But you won't. Ringo you know as well as I know that whoever is after me is loaded. And it can buy the cops and get me if whoever it is wants. I am safer running." Benji says to her.

Emi closes the seat and puts on a dark green denim jacket and a helmet. She rides on the bike and waits. Benji rides in front of the nun and puts on his helmet. "Do your best to track them. I am doing the same." Benji says closing the helmet and driving away. "Damn Benji." She mutters seeing him leaving. Further ahead on the road the duo is stopped by a police block. But since they are looking for a brunette biker with a nun on a dirty bike they let Benji and Emi pass.

On that night on the convent Emi convinced Benji to sleep on one of the rooms there. She stood on the same room sited on the bed looking out of the window. Recalling with shivers few shocking events on the mall. The moments that came before the escape. The stress on Benji face is easily visible even when he is resting. Emi gently caresses his hair while he sleeps in an unconscious gesture of comfort.

Flashback On that afternoon

Emi cries with pain when she is tackled by one of the black suited men. When she falls she takes down Benji weapons. "Emi!" Benji shouts seeing his partner on the floor. Benji just slammed his fist on the man face. His cheekbone shatters with the impact. But Benji doesn't stop there. Benji keeps packing more and more strong punches on the man face. Emi shouts a warning and Benji grabs the man and moves him.

Several shots hit the man body. Two more men are running to them. Benji tosses the man against them, when they were busy reloading. Then Benji charges at them. The one that he attacks almost haven't time to rises his arms in a vain attempt of block Benji resin sword. The transparent sword slashes deeply the man arms. He screams in pain while Benji slashes sideways on his legs once again cutting deep reaching the femoral arteries. The second man who fallen inside a gift shop grabs a European sword replica and attacks Benji.

Benji blocks the blunt, but heavy sword with his own sword. A dent appears on the transparent blade. Benji now attacks his opponent with swift strikes each of them giving cuts on his arms and legs. The man slams the sword against Benji's. Benji blade breaks with the impact and the sword hits him on the chest.

The blade was stopped by the mail under his clothes. But the man hasn't time to do anything with Benji piercing his skull with the remaining blade on his hand. Benji jumps backwards avoiding a spray of bullets and lands inside the gift shop. By a wicked trick of destiny he lands besides a katana.

Benji grabs the sword and charges at the men. With a swift move the closer one loses his arms. Fainting in pain to never wake the man is no longer a threat. The second one smiles evilly. "A worthy opponent at last." He says drawing a saber from the back of his suit. He charges at Benji who blocks the attack.

The fight doesn't last long with the man losing his head to the writer. Emi grabs Benji and pulls him away. Benji was scaring her with the ease that he is killing.

End of the flashback

Emi shakes her head a bit. She knows that Benji was protecting herself and his own life. But she knows that his skill with the sword as not something that he had naturally. Deciding to dismiss it as a divine providence she lays besides him and sleep.

September twelfth 20XX Vitória

Emi wakes early. She sighs happily feeling warm and fuzzy. She sees Benji besides her hugging her gently. A pose that they adopted sometime during the cold night. Emi blushes with a small smile and untangles herself from him careful to not wake the very tired man. She leaves the room with a bag pack. Two hours later she returns and peeks in the bedroom. Benji is still sleeping soundly. "He must be very tired after being chased for six days." She whispers moving to the kitchen to fix a nice breakfast for both of them. With Benji CD player with her she cooks. "He forgot about you, haven't him?" Emi asks to the electronic device worn out by the intense use. She smiles recalling that before the hunt Benji could only be seem with the CD player on his waist on his belt pocket.

She hums the soft tune of Yume Mite Iyou. Lightly surprised by Benji taste of the romantic sounding music. Even that is in Japanese. Half hour later Emi strolls inside the room holding a plate full of scrambled eggs. She is wearing a blue turtle neck shirt with long sleeves, graffiti gray mini skirt and same color tight high stockings. She waves the plate in front of Benji's nose and moves it out of his reach.

Benji stirs and opens his eyes. He sits on the bed and yawns. "Wake up it is morning already." Emi says cheerfully. Taking few moments to Benji brain catch up on the wake mode Benji doesn't notice Emi outfit. After stretching and popping his spine to the place Benji looks at the sister. "Emi why you are wearing those clothes!" Benji asks surprised. "Better question, where you got them in the first place?"

Emi smiles. "I went to the Wall-mart while you where sleeping and bought some fresh supplies and few more clothes to us." She replies. "Now go clean yourself to eat." And she pecks him on the nose. "And today we will have fun." Even more surprised Benji stares at her. "What you mean by fun? Emi you forgot that we are being hunted?" Benji asks.

Emi places the plate on the desk of the room and sits on the bed. She leans closer of Benji making him moves back. His back touches the wall and Emi keeps getting closer and closer. "I haven't forgotten that." She says with her face closer of his. "But you need to relax and try forgetting it a bit. You are over stressed over it. Yesterday incident was very stressing. So today we are going out. No guns, no weapons. Just us and some good fun around the city."

"But we can be attacked anytime. We can't just relax and forget." Benji replies. "Yes we can. Yesterday you gave a major blow on them. The police are also working as ants to catch the ones responsible for that attack. They are all over the town. They can't move or attack today." Emi says to him. "Besides they are looking for a raven haired man and a nun. Not for a couple of brown haired lovers dating."

Benji is even more confused. "Lovers!" he asks. "Yup." Emi replies. "Not that we really are lovers. But it is a good cover. Now get dressed you are not going to stay in today." And she plants a full kiss on the stunned man. She leaves the room with the plate leaving behind a very confused Benji.

Half hour later Benji enters on the kitchen. He is wearing jeans pants, a white t-shirt, a blue button up shirt over it and a blue light cotton jacket over it. Emi smile seeing Benji dressed with the clothes that he bought for him. Happy that fitted on him. Benji eats the meal that Emi fixed to him. She looks at the young man with interest. "What is going on?" Benji asks a bit embarrassed.

Emi smiles. "Nothing. I am just wondering how much your hair have grown." She replies. She moves and stands behind him. When I last saw you on the school was here." She adds touching the back of his neck on the middle of it. "When you took me it was here." Then she slides her finger lower on his neck stopping on the base of his neck, making him shiver.

"And now it is here." And she touches a spot between his shoulder blades three inches bellow the base of his neck. "It is growing really fast." She says to him.

Benji nods. "I noticed that, but I dismissed as imagination and that my hair was longer than I noticed. Since I only notice it when I shower and it sticks on my back." Benji replies. "It is for sure growing in a quick rate." Emi says.

She decides to let the subject die and makes him eat quicker. After Benji takes the last bite Emi pushes him to the chapel where they are hiding the bike. Benji now see his bike on the original color and license. She washed away the paint. She makes him ride and ride behind him holding tight against him pressing herself against him. "To begin let's go to the Tiffany center!" she says. Benji nods knowing that is futile to resist. He drives away.

Sometime later Benji and Emi are enjoying themselves in arcade. They are on a racing game. And Emi was making Benji eat virtual dust and she loves it. After winning Emi takes Benji to a fighting game. After the entire morning on arcade Emi drags Benji to an instant photo booth. Tossing him inside and grabbing him she poses to the pictures.

Ten minutes later Emi sits on a table with a broad smile. Benji is there with a large pizza in front of himself. "Give me your pocket knife." Emi says. "I know that you snuck one in your clothes." Benji sighs and hands to her the pocket knife. She opens the small knife, she places the five pictures that were took on the booth and cuts one from the others four.

Benji looks curious at her. She is cutting the edges of the picture. And she takes a silver metal locket from her purse. She opens it and places the picture there. "Perfect fit!" she squeals closing the glass of the locket that holds the picture there. She closes the locket. Benji is wondering why she is doing that.

She gets up and bends forward. She slides the thin but very resistant three links chain by Benji head. "A memento of all this." Emi says sitting on the chair again. "There weren't only bad things on this." She just cutted Benji sentence before he can even start it. "I learned a lot about you. Not only that you are fighting for your survival. But that you are a really nice guy." She adds.

Benji stays in silence. Emi picks a slice of pizza and takes a bite of it. "Thank you Emi." Benji says after a half minute of silence. "There isn't need to thank me. It is you money that paid that." Emi replies. "Well the money that you took from those guys." Benji nods his head sideways "I don't mean that." He says. "I want to thank you for being here. I am sure that thing would be worse if I was alone." He places his right hand over her left. "You are welcome." She replies with a smile. "I believe that meeting you on the dental was God providence."

After finishing the pizza with much delight of eating something different from restaurant meals, the duo is having ice cream. Emi scored half kilo of the cold treat of many flavors with strawberries and chocolate as Benji got a full kilo of diverse flavors. Both know even if not wanting to talk over it that they might never taste that again.

"So Emi I talked about me over the last days. But you haven't said much about yourself. Especially how you know how to deal with weapons." Benji says. "Mind in telling me?" she moves her head sideways. "Not at all." Emi says. "Well before I found God I wasn't much of a good girl."

She eats a spoonful of ice cream. "I was a really, really bad girl." Emi continues. "And I mean bad. I was part of a gang in São Paulo. A very bad one. And I was on the higher ranks there. I did many bad things. Killing, using drugs, having sex and more things. I wasn't an easy lay. I just sleep with people that I wanted to."

She eats more of her ice cream. "One day there was a fight in our lives. A power struggle between two factions on the gang. Well in one of the many fights I got hit. Badly, if I wasn't found by the police and taken to a hospital I would be dead. While I recovered of the wounds in the hospital there was this sister who was helping the children of the hospital." Emi eyes waver a bit.

"She found me on an isolated room separated from other teens. She made company for me. In the beginning I ignored her and didn't care. But as time passed I began to grow lonely and I waited with eager for her visits. I don't recall exactly when she began to tell me stories of the Old Testament. Or when I decided to become a sister like her. But when I told her she smiled so kindly at me that I knew that all that happened was meant to be." Emi takes a napkin and wipe few tears from her eyes.

"When I recovered she took me in. She told me that because my past I couldn't be a nun. But that by the rules of men. Not God's. And if I truly wanted to become one she would help me. She taught me everything. She even game me one of her habits. I stayed with her for years until my sister moved to Vitória and I came along." Emi smiles. "But I don't regret on returning to arms. It was for a good cause."

"But helping me is not a good cause." Benji says. "Maybe you haven't noticed yet." Emi says. "But after all this began you have this glow in you. It is not a bad thing. It is warm and nice." She closes her eyes when saying that. "Glow?" Benji asks looking at himself. "I don't see a thing."

Emi opens her eyes chuckling. "It is not something that you can see with your eyes Benji. But feel with your heart." She replies. She notices that Benji is playing with a pendant on his neck with his left hand, while he eats a spoonful of ice cream. "What is that Benji?" Emi asks pointing to his hand.

"This?" Benji asks holding his memory card that he is wearing on the holding case since he first got it. "It is a memory card. It from a game that I was playing daily before all this began." He answers her question. "A game." Emi muses. Letting it go they continue to enjoy the day of relaxation.

In another part of the city

Ringo enters in a restaurant. She founds Lisa on a table on the balcony. "God you are looking like hell!" Lisa seeing the police woman state. She has dark rings under her eyes, she is with wrinkled dirty clothes, smelling of old cigarettes and gunpowder and with her hair looking oily and dirty. Lisa saw here and there few glass shards on her hair.

"I am working like a crazy woman to found where those mercenaries are hiding and who is hiring them." Ringo says sitting in front of her long time friend. "Two salmon steaks and salads." Lisa orders to a waiter. "Benji won't rest until they are out of his way. And that means more random violence acts around the city." Ringo adds gulping down her friend cup of red wine. "Lisa the police if building a task force to bust Benji and Emi. As well the mercenaries."

Lisa is very serious. "And why you are telling me this?" she asks. "I need your help to found him." Ringo answers. "No one knows that is Benji. He is smart. He painted his bike and changed the number of his bike plaque with paint. He used a mask when the attack on the shopping began. And he bleached his hair." Lisa smiles with her friend words.

"So being a writer and reading dozens of books actually came handy now to him. Even the movies and series that he saw are helping him now." Lisa says. Ringo stare to her friend. "You know that Benji loves police series, like C.S.I. why you think that he got rid of the sneakers that he used when rescuing Rosetta? Or is using gloves and masks?" Ringo nods at her friends words. That was basic for someone who doesn't want to be caught by the police.

"Since you are a psychologist and a nurse. And know well Benji you can help me on founding him. Tracing a profile to help me to found him before anything bad happens." Ringo says. "Listen Ringo you really think that I could do that? Benji habits are as familiar to me as they are for you." Lisa says. "Benji doesn't goes out often, he don't have friends to go when having problems taking out the ones that we know. And he wouldn't go to them to not endanger them. Benji is almost socially dead when coming to having fun in the night. And you already know that he is clearly avoiding his habits. So we can't found him because we don't know him well enough." Lisa says all that and then takes a sip of water. "I don't have a place to begin. Until that day we haven't suspected of Benji having weapons with him."

Ringo nods understanding her friend point of view. "Still you can help me." Ringo says. "You can aid me by profiling him now. I mean after the hunt began. By his actions and what he left behind on his hide out." Lisa sighs. "I help but don't wait much." She replies. They eat they lunch discussing over the entire mater.

After the lunch the duo moves to Benji's hide out. And after the examination there Ringo takes Lisa to the station and them exam the broken resin sword and the tapes of the entire mall incident.

By the nightfall Benji and Emi returns to the convent. Both tired but happy. Benji falls in sleep quickly. Emi stays in the kitchen for few minutes before moving too. Over the table that she just left there is two three centimeters plastic rectangular boxes, covered with small plate. She smiles over her idea before sliding on the bed with Benji. Considering the idea of waking him up for some night games. She covers both of them with her decision.

End of the chapter eight:

Please read and review. I will answer every review. If you have time to read and send a review. I will send you an answer. I want to say thank you for the reviews to SilverBlue Dragon, Murasame Warrior, Posthumous and HaruNatsu. Thank you a lot for the reviews. I also want to thank to anyone that is reading and not reviewing.

I am making two versions of this story. One with out explicit sex scenes and one with then. As well with sexual related omakes. The unedited version can be found in MediaMiner fanfiction page. The address is on my profile.

Well I am going to try a new thing to spice up my fics. I am adding songs to certain scenes. Like Sakura Taisen did. For example the episode nine when Maria recalls when she meet her captain. Well I just love hearing musing when I am on the computer, when I got outside my house I always carry my CD player so I can listen to it when I walk, when I am not watching TV or anime on my computer I always have the winamp on with my favorite playlist. For example if I stay too long with out hearing music I began to think on music or sing. I will place the songs that suit more the scenes. Try hearing it sometime. If you can listen to the song when reading the scene might be even better.

Author notes: Prosthesis material.

All the material that that appeared on this fic is real and it is used on the manufacturing process of a prosthesis. Here is a brief explanation over the material showed so far on the story.

Resins. It exists three types of dental resins. The auto-polymerized, the thermo-polymerized and the photo-polymerized. The last isn't used in the prosthesis. But by dentists to patch up small restorations. The auto resin doesn't need anything other than itself to polymerize. When the powder is mixed with the liquid a chemical reaction occurs and it begin to polymerize. It has a short window to be worked by the prosthetic. Few minutes only.

The thermo resin is also found in powder and liquid. The mix of both will begin the polymerization but it needs heat to fully polymerize. So the resin is pressed on proper ways and placed on water and then heated until boils. Longer it stays in the boiling water stronger it gets.

The photo needs a certain light to polymerize. I don't know how it is found so I won't explain any further.

Hand whip engine. It is a small engine that is hung on a working table or a balcony. With a 'pen' that can be attached many drills. If anyone saw a commercial of a tool called RotoMatic. Can have an idea of how it looks it is more or less like that.

Author notes: Flamers.

Esteemed readers,

After getting two flames in the same day I changed my profile. I will no longer reply to flames. I might if I think that the flamer deserve an answer. Some flames that are aggressive but still constructive will be answered. Hopefully with respect. I won't assure anything it will depend it I will answer it straight away or after calming.

Aggressive flames, non constructive only with the intent of being rude and stupid over my fic will not be answered. Because if I answered it would be even more rude than the flame itself. And I prefer not being rude. If you dislike SI fics don't read from me. If you don't want to see your favorite character changed don't read from me. If you believe that your favorite character can't change, grow, having a life, falling in love and having a family don't even consider reading from me. And if you do read from me even hating everything don't flame me. I warned you.

Characters will change. They are 'real persons' too. They evolve, grow better or worse, have desires and needs as any other person do. I am not obsessed as some flamers said. I know very well that those characters are fictitious and don't exist on the real world outside a TV series, manga, game or anime. I live a normal life. Writing is a hobby that I love doing and flamers won't change that. I am not a sociopath as a certain someone called me. For all the weapons showed here I carefully did a research on the internet for more realistic on the story. All the weapons and gadgets as the same person said was described in details for few reasons being them:

1- Making easier to you, the reader to picture it on your mind. After all the gadgets exist only on my mind, so I know very well how they look like. You don't. As a reader I like when the writer makes the story easy to be pictured on my mind, making the reading much more enjoyable. And the weapons are detailed because the same reason. Just because I know how an M-16 looks like doesn't mean that everyone knows. The reader only sees what I, the writer shows. In a movie you can see the weapon, and if the bad guy has one different than of the good guy you can see it. Here you only see if I tell.

2- Show more reality on the story. If my character has a 380 caliber pistol he can't just use 9mm ammo on it. It won't fit. And it fit might explode on his hand. This isn't an action movie where the people have what we call here in Brazil 'trusty bullets' like in the westerns. That they fire 300 shots with a six bullets revolver with out reloading. As in the chapter four showed, Benji had only twelve bullets. More the six of the 38 revolver that he took of the guy that he killed. And he ran out of bullets for it on the middle of the shooting.

3- It makes the story richer and better to read. A story with no details is boring and unworthy of reading. Look back on the previous chapters if you read carefully you will see few details left open to be used in the future.

This is the worse that I got from a flamer. I asked this question for many people. Most of them who don't have military or any kind of training. What they would do if facing alone a hostage situation with only a pistol with twelve bullets and a knife. Against eleven bandits armed and with a hostage that is your friend. What they would do?

Just jump in there like a cop or a hero of a movie and order the bandits to surrender. After all you are the good guy invincible and bullet proof. Of course not! In real life no one would surrender in a situation like that. They have all the advantages. A hostage, more guns and people. Not counting that you are alone. Good choice to anyone who picked this option you are now dead and might have got the hostage killed too. Congratulations.

Or you would sneak over them in silence and kill them one by one in absolute silence. Using cold logic and planning to get over the situation. All the people answered that they would work on silence and kill the bandits in silence. It is common sense. You want get out there alive with the hostage also alive. Ask to anyone who ever played one of the versions of a game called Hitman. They will all agree with the second considering that if the situation was in the real life. I haven't played that game but my brother has and I watched. Stealth, intelligence and surprise are the best weapons on those situations. Ask to the SWAT or any other special forces of the police or military that. They will all come with that response. Act on the shadows to accomplish your mission. That is what they do. Especially military Special Forces behind enemy lines that have to rescue someone from a fortress.

You need to be damn stupid to just think that you can walk in like in an action movie and get out of there with out a scratch, killing all the bad guys with one bullet and ride to the sunset to get in a room and bang the heroin of the movie. In the fic Benji acted as well as he could and got shot. He was luck that was only a scrap on the tight. It could be much worse.

I am not a violent person. My friends and family says that I am too calm and patient for my own good.

The "sociopathic" violence as it was written in a flame placed in my fic is only fictional. Only because Benji, my character does not freaks out when being chased and killing his enemies doesn't mean that I am or he is a sociopath. This is a story. I love action moves as well many other people. An action hero is a sociopath just because he kills dozens of terrorists, explode several buildings and then go have lunch or go home to kiss his love interest as if nothing out of the ordinary happened?

I have not showed yet but Benji had his moments of crisis after all the killing began. But eh recovered. The reason for it will be told on the future. I can't tell now or it will spoil the entire story until is revealed.

Now I ask to all of you people if facing a situation of certain death, you would only stay there and let for example a person with a sword slowly stab you on the heart when you have a revolver on your hand or you would shoot your soon to be executioner to save your own life?

I know my answer to that question. It is not an easy question with an easy answer. Both lead to death. Yours or of your attacker. I am a catholic, not practicing but I was raised catholic learned the Ten Commandments and read the bible when bored on my catechism. And even with those commandments the people on the bible, the heroes of church killed they enemies with out remorse. I am not her to talk badly about church and religion. But to prove my point of view over my story.

Above everything consider your one most primal instinct. I am not talking about eating or perpetuating the species. I am talking of the survival instinct. Everyone has it. Life is important. Yours over the others right? That is what your instinct tells you.

Benji calculated actions and coldness are ones worth of a veteran soldier. He as me was a military fan. Every boy was in a time of his life. I as well many of my generation was raised among violent movies and hearing news about wars and violence. That alone aids a person with some knowledge in how to act in a situation like that. Benji is a writer, and as a writer he made stories that involved action and deadly situations. And as a writer he can figure ways out and plan things over it. Everyone can do that. I am pointing that an action writer it is easier to do it.

Panic in a situation like that would only lead to his own death. Being calm is the best way to stay alive. Ask to any solider that. I am sorry that all this took your time. It also took mine to write. If after all this and you read my story and want to flame it just don't do it ok? I explained my reasons, I laid warnings and told you my reasons over violence of the story. And if you feel like flaming reconsider and tell me your bad opinion in a polite and formal way. And I will reply in the same way. Flame me and you might get an equal response.

Thank you for your attention and for reading my fic,

Benji Himura.

Bonus scenes:

September twelfth 20XX Location unknown

Shizue sighs tired. The day passed and she got no contact from the player. She is aware of the so called day off and she is worried. She laid on a sleeping bag that she got when first head of the idea and stay there with a book reading ready to anything. She ordered more food and drinks. But the day passed with no incidents. She even too a long bath.

For more that she hated to admit that day was welcomed to her recharge her batteries. "It feels good to be clean again." She mutters happy for taking a bath after six days with out seeing any other kind of water than the drinkable one. "I was smelling really bad." With a clean uniform and smelling like flowers she is now ready for more six days of unstoppable action like the ones before. But she hoped in the bottom of her heart that her superior could get the player before that time.

September twelfth 20XX São Paulo.

Shizue superior is on a fancy hotel room. She is reading a thick pack of papers impressed with the new data of the player. A new smile appeared on her lips. He is lasting longer than anyone else ever lasted. Her hopes of having him on her lines grew with each line that she reads.


	10. Requiem

Hi this is Benji Himura. I am now starting a new fanfic. Is a Sakura Taisen story. I don't own Sakura or any of the characters. Some anime or manga characters might show up in the story I also don't own then. I own Benji Himura and others characters that will show up in the story. It might be violence and sex in the story so if you are underage of seventeen are warned the content might be too improper to your age. Read by your own will and risk. In anyway enjoy the story.

Signed: Benji Himura.

Pre-story author notes:

This story is an altered universe for Sakura Taisen. As it will be told on the story it is a game being played. At least that is the very beginning of the story. Things might take odd turns as the story develops. But so far one thing is for sure. Ogami Ichiro won't be the leader of the hanagumi and I am not sure if he will appear on this story. Kyougi means game in Japanese the title of this story is Sakura Taisen the Game. But it isn't based on the real Sakura Taisen game.

"Text" Talked or thought sentences.

(Text) Talked sentences in a foreign language. As English when everyone else speaks Japanese.

:Text: Messages show in an electronic screen.

Ninth coin: Requiem

September thirteenth 20XX Vitória

Emi wakes happily from her slumber. She stretches with a pleasurable purr. She sits up picking a button shirt that Benji left by the bed and puts it over her naked torso and button ups three buttons before moving to the kitchen. She removes the plate from the two small plastic boxes. She smiles seeing the results of her night work. She removes them from the boxes. Two small plaques of transparent resin fall from them. One with a metal blue cross inside the transparent casing and the other with a metal red one.

She puts the two plaques on her shirt pocket and begins to fix the breakfast. After fixing it she moves to Benji's bike and pulls from it the hand whip engine and the drills for it. She moves to a room far from the room that they are using and begins to polish the two plaques. After ten minutes of careful work the two plaques are shinning and crystal transparent. Carefully she drills a hole in top of each plaque and places a small link there. With two thin silver chains she makes a necklace with the plaques.

She walks to wake Benji and she puts the blue one while walking to the room. She sits next to Benji in the bed. "Wake up." Emi says gently shaking him. "It is morning." Benji stirs and open his eyes a bit. "Wakey, wakey. Nap time is over cat boy." She whispers on his ear. Benji stirs a bit more and she licks his lips.

Benji wakes up fully and she stops. "Finally." She says. "Come on breakfast is ready." Benji nods sitting up letting the sheets pile up over his lap showing his bare chest. Emi smirks. "Maybe I should get another kind of breakfast." She thinks. She passes her hand over his head and slides the red cross necklace over his head.

"A little something that I did when bored." She says before he can ask. Benji puts on the locket and the memory card and move to the kitchen after sliding in a pair of clean pants and a t-shirt.

As Benji eat he notices that Emi is using a blue cross one. He recalls that it is just like the one that he made in a period before and showed to her. But his was given away. After the breakfast the duo moves to the UFES to clean themselves with hot water for a change.

"Operator you are there?" Benji asks to Satsuki as he usually does on the first communication of the day. "Yes I am." She replies. "Clean, rested, eaten and ready to aid more." Benji smiles at her voice only companion, while his physical companion holds tighter on him on a curve.

He is very aware that he might have snapped if wasn't the helpful duo. Satsuki aided him when before Emi he was in a verge of a nervous breakdown. Emi by her aid and the shared nights of sleep and other bed actions. The usually transparent visor lights just a bit. And a SD doll appears on the led. She has a light purple hair, with dark purple eyes and a pearly white skin. She is using an olive green turtle neck sleeveless vest with a white button up long sleeved shirt under it and an olive green mini skirt and tight high black stockings.

"Hi!" the SD doll says with Satsuki cheerful voice. "I am Chibi Satsuki! Your hand size operator!" Benji almost lose control but recovers fast. "Cute isn't it?" Satsuki asks. "I worked a lot in a program interface to do a super-deformed version of me so I can appear for you since you complained about being lightly annoyed over only talking with me!"

"Well it is for sure interesting. Make sure of deactivate it when in combat or driving. That might distract me." Benji says. "Hai!" the chibi says and disappear. "One other thing, only by seeing by the led as you are that my chibi can be seen as any other image that is passed to you by the led." Benji nods. "Okay." He replies stopping on a gas station and filling the fuel tank of the bike.

As Emi goes pay for the fuel Benji feels the now very familiar pre-combat tension. Quickly Benji scans around and sees a man standing out of a SUV solar roof with a rocket launcher over his shoulders. Benji draws his pistol. The man fires against the fuel station. Benji fires two shots.

The first hits the rocket, making it explode. The second passes by the overheated fumes and as a liquid lead mass hits hard the man face burning him severely over the eyes, nose and forehead. He screams in pain falling inside the SUV as the metal hardens on his face. Emi runs to Benji and rides on the bike. This time in front of him. Benji rides behind her and she speeds out of there. Benji draws the M-16 and fires at the SUV hood. But unlike the other time the bullets just bounce out from it.

"They are using fully armored ones now!" Benji shouts. Emi nods and speeds up even more knowing that the SUV is slower. As they reach the bridge of the passage Benji aims at the SUV tires. One shot is enough. Loosing the control the driver, car and all the passengers fall in the river bellow. "Enter in Maruipe!" Benji says to Emi while placing the assault rifle on the holder. "Take over." Emi replies.

Benji nods and holds the handles and step on the pedals. Emi now sits over Benji lap lowering her body to give him a better view of the road ahead. Behind them there are two more SUVs. But much more familiar with the streets than the mercenaries Benji chose that part of the city because the large number of hills and rather small stone streets.

"Razor wire!" Emi shouts. She and Benji duck avoiding being slashed by the thin wire. The car easily breaks the string. "That was a kite string with cerol." Emi says. "Kids aren't paying attention to the warning that those things kill bikers!"

Benji nods making a close turn and going over a hill. The cars can't make the sudden turn. The first smashes sideways in a post and the second smashes on the first. In another part of the city Benji and Emi leaves the neighborhood and enters on the traffic. Just to found more new SUVs after them.

The duo curses under them breaths. Knowing that they can only run until founding a prefect situation to get rid of them Benji speeds up. After running for hours and in three different cities Benji arrives on the convent where they are hiding. As him Emi is exhausted. They are careful when entering on the convent and when hiding the bike they sit tired by the altar.

"Damn seventy SUVs in one day." Benji mutters. "Three hundred and fifty mercenaries…" Emi adds. "Not enough bullets." Benji nods. They managed to destroy seven of them. Leaving three hundred and fifteen mercenaries after them. "I think that we still have those things that you bought on the other day." Emi says. "We can use it."

Benji nods. "I guess that we can try that." Benji replies. "Player! We got several SUVs signs all around the street in front of you!" Chibi Satsuki appears shouting. "Fuck!" Benji and Emi shouts as one. Benji runs to a window and sees that from each SUV a man on a suit leaves and four other people wearing ragged jeans and black shirt. All of them armed.

The duo understands what happened. Since Benji is able to take down the mercenaries in small numbers they hired gang members to fill up the lines. They would do the job for one hundred dollars. Emi runs to the altar and picks a large black bag. She runs back with it to the window and Benji lights a thin cigar and opens the bag. He pulls two metal pipes with fuses and lights them.

He tosses them over the group. And all of then run for cover. The fuses burn out and they shout. "It is not working. Charge!" Benji smiles evilly and tosses two more on them. This time in the middle of them and on a SUV. And when the fuses burn out two explosions fills the air.

"Don't be such a jerk!" Emi shouts smacking him in the head. "You tricked them!" Benji nods. "I am a trapper and I do that." Benji replies tossing more bombs on the cars and the people hiding behind them. Emi lights the fuses with the cigar and tosses the bombs too.

Far from there

Ringo and Lisa are in the policewoman car moving to what civilians called a battle site. Both women knew very well who was in one of the sides. "Where Benji got his hands on bombs?" Lisa asks. "He made them. You are forgetting that he knows how to produce gunpowder by heart." Ringo replies.

Back in the convent

Bullets and more bullets fly inside the convent. The bombs blasts killed half of the mercenary's troops. Benji is with the Mk11 Mod0 Rifle sniping out the snipers, while Emi is using the Uzi to kill anyone who gets close. Unlike Benji who is fully focalized on his distant targets Emi notices a small movement.

"Benji!" she shouts leaping in front of him. A roar of an M-16 fills the air of the convent. Benji moves the rifle and kills the mercenary who managed to sneak inside the chapel. Emi falls over his chest. Benji drops the rifle holding the nun. Her white shirt is quickly staining with her blood.

"Emi!" Benji calls her. "Come on Emi you can't die! Don't leave me like this!" she smiles thru the pain. Her white skin tinted with red of her blood. She gently caresses his cheek. "It is okay…I knew that this was my fate on this…" she says just a bit above a chocked whisper. "I had much fun…" she removes her blue cross necklace and holds Benji hand.

"Your shine is growing…you have an important fate ahead of you…"

She coughs staining Benji collar with blood. "You are too important to too many people…don't give up…keep fighting…" she holds his hand tightly and with her free hand she grips tightly on his shirt. "I loved those days with you…" Emi slimes again and closes her eyes.

Crying Benji holds her close. She let's out her last breath. Benji shouts loudly his pain. He sobs holding her limp form. His grief is short lived. He stands up carrying her. He walks to the altar and rests her body there. He places his cross that she gave him for birthday between her hands and rests her hands over her stomach.

Benji grabs the M-16 and walks to the door. When he leaves the convent all the bullets are aimed for him. But none of the bullets even come close of him. They bounce out of the trajectory by a powerful blue electric field. Benji aims lowly the M-16 and fires on the full auto mode. Benji spray of bullets hits many gang members on the thighs. As well mercenaries.

Tossing the empty rifle on the ground Benji picks his 380 pistol. Benji fires hitting his targets on the neck severing only the artery. A girl of the gang with a huge flame thrower blasts Benji with it. "Burn! Burn! HAHAHAHA!" the girl shouts while blasting Benji with it. A stench of burned fills the air.

Three shots fill the air. The girl thumb is severed and the hose of the flame thrower is cutted. And the last bullet hits her on the thigh making her fall. She screams in pain. Benji tosses on the ground a lightly scorched raw leather cloak. Benji walks to the girl. He grabs a fallen tire and tosses over her.

He pours some of the gasoline of the thrower on the tire. "Let's see if you like to tasting your own medicine flamer." Benji says. The girl shouts and begs for mercy. Benji ignores her pleas and light a match and tosses it over her. She howls in pain while the flame licks her skin.

Benji walks to a still alive mercenary. "Tell me everything and you won't end on the pyre over there." Benji says pointing to the mercenary, the screaming girl. "And I will give you a painless death. Not a slow one."

The mercenary experienced of uncountable battles and passed by many torturers never found someone with eyes like Benji's. Cold, uncaring, menacing, an empty void of death. The mercenary tells him everything. "Satsuki I think that you should turn off the video feed." Benji says to her. "No. I want to see them pay for harming Miss Nun." Satsuki says in a hoarse voice. "She didn't deserved that." Benji nods at her words.

Benji drags the men to the pyre that now stench as burned urine and tosses him in there. Benji does that with all the ones who where dying or still alive. The pyre burns wildly as screams of pain fills the air. Benji walks to a black van and opens it. He smiles evilly seeing there many weapons. Benji picks a large black sports bag on the van and tosses on the van floor and fills it magazines of the M-16 and Mk11 Mod0 Rifle. Boxes of ammo for it. Many 380 magazines and bullets for it three armored vests and he pours a box of unused grenades on the bag too. He puts it over his shoulders and walks to the chapel. Before entering he tosses a grenade on the van, he walks to the altar. He gives a kiss on Emi forehead.

"I will keep fighting. Just rest now." He says gently caressing the face of his lost friend. He walks to the bike and drives away. On a secondary road Benji can see firefighters, police cars and ambulances moving to the convent. Benji moves to the dark campus of the UFES and stops there to cry over Emi death.

He can hear the low cries of Satsuki on the other side of the line. He heard them thru most of the fight. Benji now feels a sharp pain on his left shoulder. He touches it just to found blood flowing. He was shot sometime during the mess. He picks Emi first aid kit and tends his shoulder as well as he can. After dressing the wound he notices an envelope on the kit. He opens it.

"Benji, if you are reading this it means that my feeling was right and I died. Don't be sad I enjoyed out time together very much. If I am dead go seek my sister and ask for shelter there. No one will look for you there. Show her this letter and she will aid you. Love Emi."

Benji bite his lower lip. He reads the address on the letter and drive to it. Half hour later Benji is knocking on the door of a large two stored house. The door is open all of sudden.

"Emi!" a woman shouts at Benji face. She is surprised when seeing the young man war torn and bloody in front of her. "Emi didn't make it?" she asks to Benji. Benji nods his head sideways. "Get in. Hide that bike in the garage." Benji nods at her words and obeys. Inside the house she takes a better look at Benji.

His clothes are bloody, his shoes are lightly scorched, his face is dirty and his hair is a mess. "There is a bathroom on the end of the hall. Get in there and clean yourself. Then come here so I can patch up your wounds." She says. Benji nods and obeys. About fifteen minutes later Benji returns. While she cleans the bullet wound on his shoulder she talks to him.

"I am Carla. Emi older sister." She says. "You are Benji Himura. Emi called me yesterday and explained me everything that she knew. Even the feeling that she had." "What feeling?" Benji asks in a tired voice. "Emi almost was killed once. Since then she got kind of sensitive over things. Like not crossing the street when she should and avoiding being hit by a car that didn't stop on the red light." Carla says. "Or knowing when to bet on things. Or having a dread feeling over someone who was about to die."

She notices Benji tensing. "I guess that she became a minor psychic." Carla continues. "Okay, I am done. Now go rest a bit." Benji nods and obeys letting himself being escorted to an empty room.

September thirteenth 20XX Unknown location

Shizue is crying by her terminal. She didn't know Emi as well as she knew Benji. But in the moments where he was tired of having an earplug on his ear he handed the headset to Emi and let her talking with the nun. But they usually chatted in English and became friends quickly. Still Shizue didn't know more than Emi first name. And she only called her Miss Nun.

Her sobs echoes on the empty room, with no one to comfort her taking out Benji, but only his words aren't enough. More than ever Shizue starved for company to share her grief and responsibilities.

20XX Unknown location

In a dark room a spot on it is lithe. Standing chained to the ground by the hands and feet Benji is on the middle of the light. He is wearing black trousers, black shoes, black shirt and a black jacket over it. Benji notices that he is standing in the middle of a carved wooden fence resembling ones in a courtroom.

Five more lights lithe. Under them there are three men and two women dressed in fancy robes with them faces covered. The heavy sound of a wooden hammer hitting a table is heard. They speak in slow voice charging Benji over all the crimes that he committed. Benji hears them with not a change of expression.

Half hidden on an area barely lithe by the light surrounding Benji there is a young woman. She is wearing a long black dress, with a light white vest over it and a long piece of dark green fabric as a sash on her waist tying over the vest. Her face isn't lithe by the poor lighting.

Benji looks at her more intensely, he makes out a white glove and her light hair just reaching her white neck. The hammer falls again heavily on the wood.

September thirteenth 20XX Vitória

Benji wakes with a startled jump. He barely avoided having his skull smashed with a tonfa like nightstick. Benji draws his butterfly knife that is on his belt. He notices that he doesn't have any other weapon in the room. Carla took them all from him before attacking. Taking out the gauntlets on his hands and the knife Benji is unarmed.

With no warning Carla attacks Benji again. He blocks the strong attack with the left arm. The resin armor there cracks. Benji slashes her. Carla barely avoided a deep slash on her forehead. The woman keeps attacking Benji with the tonfa. Slowly Benji gauntlets fall in pieces.

Benji is not only defending. He slashes and stabs the woman who blocks all his strikes with the issue rubber and carbon fiber police tonfa. Benji avoids a hit on the chest. But the memory card necklace is hitten by the weapon and falls on a corner. Carla blinks surprised. "I could swear that I saw a black and golden blur falling away from him." She thinks. But on the room there isn't anyone else than herself and Benji.

And she just found that Benji is changed. His moves are more desperate and fiercer. She leaps backwards barely gaining a deep cut on her forehead. But unlike the last time Benji cutted her fringe with his slash. Carla manages to make Benji drop the knife kicking his hand. Benji packs a strong punch on the tonfa.

Weakened with uncountable slashes the strong weapon breaks. Carla doesn't have time to be shocked with it because Benji is already punching her with his left hand. She blocks but wince with pain. More attacks come after that in a continuous barrage. Carla almost can't block them all.

All of sudden she loses her footing. While she falls she sees that Benji side kicked her left foot. And the notices with the corner of her eyes Benji's right fist moving in high speed towards her head. Her momentum carrying her downwards and his fist moving upwards. She knows that the impact will be big. Her last thought before Benji's fist hits the side of her head is that she is really happy that she broke his gauntlets. With out them the punch would be severe. With them would be deadly.

Hours later Carla wakes to found herself bounded and short of breath. The pain on her neck makes sure that she wakes for good. She feels her legs tied together by the ankles and lifted to the rope tie up her hands on her back and then a lace is around her neck tightly pressing it. Carla forces her legs up easing the pressure on her neck. The knot on the lace isn't a slip knot.

She recognizes the way of tying. It is used on the Brazilian army to tie and also torture prisoners. She looks around and sees Benji sited on a chair dressed and holding the 380.

"So why you attacked me?" Benji asks. "I wanted to see if you was all Emi said that you was. If you were able to revenge her as your eyes says that you will." Carla replies. Benji unties her. He doesn't want to kill Emi sister.

She lies flat on the floor while the blood runs freely on her numb limbs. "Don't try anything like that again. Next time you might not survive." Benji says to her. She nods her response. Benji leaves the room. "I will be in Emi lab." Benji says before leaving the room.

"Ouch…I admit her is better than I expected." Carla mutters getting up and moving to her room to check the damages on herself.

September fourteenth 20XX Vitória

Benji is sited by a desk. In front of him there are many printed pages and a handful of document sized pictures of him. "What you are doing?" Carla asks entering on the lab with a plate with two cooked potatoes. "Making my way inside a certain hotel." Benji answers picking a potato and cutting it on the half.

He places one half over a man picture with a stamp and leaves there. Carla looks even more surprised. After one minutes Benji removes the picture and on the potato there is an exact copy of the stamp. Benji now places one of his pictures there and leaves for another minute. When he removes the potato the stamp is on his picture. Benji eats the potato while waiting for the picture dry.

"Where in hell you learned that!" Carla asks shocked. "In hell." Benji answers. "Or as it is also know as EAFST. I read in a book there." Carla is with her eyes wide. "You learned to forge documents in a fucking book! What they was teaching on that place!" she shouts.

"Nothing much useful." Benji replies swallowing the last bit of the potato. "What kind of book was that?" Carla asks.

"An espionage romance novel." Benji replies pasting his picture on a document being very exact to place the cutted stamp of the picture to complete the stamp on the document. Carla is once again shocked. "A novel…" she whispers while Benji places the document inside a large sheet of transparent plastic adhesive for documents.

Benji is happy with handwork. A perfect forgery of an original document. "Not bad for an amateur doing by the first time." Benji mutters placing the document aside. "So you bought all that I asked for?" he asks to her. "Yeah. It is on the trunk." She mutters still not over the surprise. Benji walks to the garage only to return few minutes later with his arms filled with bags.

He places them over a large working balcony and leads Carla out of the lab. Benji removes the goods from the bags. "Oh yeah…she did bought the amalgam, ten kilos and ten liters of thermo, the isolating for funding and ceramic." Benji says to himself. He empties another bag. "Half inch thick steel beams, locks, coils and thin hinges."

Benji looks at the new goods over the balcony. He reaches to a box of the size of a shoe box and opens it. Inside it he removes a half liter bottle filled with a thick silver liquid. And he picks another one filled with a thin silver powder. He opens four more boxes like that and places the contents on the balcony. With a large block of wax Benji begins to carve something.

September fourteenth 20XX Location unknown

"What you are doing?" Shizue asks while Benji works. "Making myself new pieces of equipment." Benji replies. "I understand." She says. "I will now look for more information over the yacht where the new mercenaries will be arriving on." "Okay." Benji replies. Shizue cuts the audio and video link. She begins to hack on Vitória yacht club network. It is a hard job since the logs are in Portuguese.

September seventeenth 20XX Vitória

Ringo and Lisa are on the police station. And this time the duo is giving out a pure anger and rage aura. The usual five meters radius space usually left to avoid Ringo is double with the other woman. All the others are secretly whispering a vow of never allowing Ringo to become a chief. Ringo cell phone rings. She picks it up and seeing the number answer it.

"Where the fuck you are!" she shouts. "Jeez you are making me regret calling you." Benji says. "You have any idea of the trouble that you are in?" Ringo asks while Lisa runs a caller location program. "Yes I do know." Benji replies. The duo leaves to the location of the call. And more officers tags along.

"I don't know what is happening but I know as well as you if you guys get me in custody I will die. Who ever is pulling the strings is loaded and he would get all the dirty cops that work around there on his pocket and I would die. And that means defeat and it won't happen." Benji says to her.

For more that she hated to admit Benji is right. But that won't stop her from placing him on someplace safe. Tracking the call to an old building quite near of Benji's apartment Ringo and the cops enter on it. Entering on the apartment where the call was traced Ringo screams in pure rage. "BENJI IF WHOEVER IS TRYING TO KILL YOU FAILS I WILL KILL YOU MYSELF!"

On a table Ringo is staring at a cell phone with another phone on it. Ringo picks the other phone. "Come on Ringo, I know that you don't mean that." Benji says on the phone. "As you noticed I am not here. This is a waking call for you. Ringo I really appreciate all that you are doing for me and I love you for that. But now let me go and don't look for me anymore."

Ringo gets even angrier. "BAKA! You really think that you will do that?" she asks nearly shouting. "I don't want to lose anyone else." Benji replies. "Just forget all this." And the line went dead. She tosses the phone on a wall. The other cops leave the room. Ringo turns off Benji's cell phone. "He tricked me again…" she whispers.

Lisa places a hand on her friend shoulder to comfort her a bit. Five hundred meters away from there Benji is in a building by a payphone looking at the duo by the sniper scope. "Sorry about this girls." He whispers. "But the game level has got higher and I won't risk anyone else." Benji places the scope inside his jacket pocket and takes an elevator.

Benji enters on Emi's lab. He founds the large caldron filled with boiling water and with a metal case of forty centimeters wide, fifty five centimeters long and eight centimeters thick. Next to it there is another case sixty centimeters long fifteen centimeters wide and five centimeters thick. Both cases are closed tight with strong looking bolts.

"That was mean Benji." Shizue talks to him. "But it is needed Shizue." Benji replies. "They would only get hurt if they dig any deeper." Shizue sighs, she knows that he is right. She admitted that felt much better to be called by her real name than the one that he picked for her. Being called of killer tree wasn't much nice. Especially when she grew with people making fun of her since Shi of Shizue can be confused with Shi of death.

Two days earlier

"So Satsuki how you are doing there?" Benji asks. "I am fine." Shizue replies "Thanks for asking player-san. I am just a bit sleepy but fine." Benji sighs. "You know this is a bit frustrating." Benji says. "I am tired of player-san this and player-san that. Or Satsuki this and Satsuki that. We know each other for days. You are mostly my only company on this mess and I think that we could at lest call the other by the first name."

Shizue feels the same. She really disliked the order of not telling her name or asking his. "I am Shizue." She replies. "I am Benji." She hears his reply. "I believe that after all that we passed this is just natural." Shizue says recalling how she acted when Benji was having the first revenge over Emi's death.

Present time

Shizue sighs "I admit that your handwork is unorthodox but very effective so far." Shizue says recalling Benji's so called 'gambiarras' or as he called himself sometimes MacGyver best disciple. And so far he is making worth the title being as versatile and more deadly that the fictitious character. "I still don't believe that you know how to make gunpowder and bombs by heart. Where you learned those kinds of skills?" she asks to him.

"Books, military and police friends, personal experience and few original designs. Well there is more but I will keep the list small." Benji replies. "Well I lived in places where those kinds of skills were sharpened in order to me to stay alive."

"You mean that EAFST place that you said that is hell on earth?" Shizue asks. "One of the two where I lived. But the one that my skills risen more." Benji answers. "What is that? A prison or is a military training camp?" Shizue asks curious. "It is a secondary and preparatory school of agriculture and other related professions." Benji replies. "A school!" Shizue shouts.

"Trust me that place was hell on earth. Place two hundred of young men on they teens or early twenties on a depot with bunkers and leave them with no discipline or control and some of those men being the lowest pieces of scum possible and you will have an idea of how hellish it was." Benji says. "But things were much worse. If I have come closer of killing someone before all this started was then."

Shizue is shocked. But takes his word. Benji removes the cases from the water and places them in the balcony. He places two more cases there and goes work in another thing. Shizue looks with some interest while he creates a bullet with wax by pouring the melted wax drop by drop. Benji had explained why he was making it and she agreed with it. After all it would be better that the bullet that will kill the person behind it was a custom made just for it.

Much later on that night Benji sneaks inside Vitória yacht club. He sees a very large yacht docked. That would be natural if it didn't have a suited man guarding it. But the guard doesn't stand a chance against a well throwed shuriken hitting him between the eyes. He falls in the ground silently. Benji moves to him and removes the weapon and ammo from the body and hides it under the docking ramp.

Benji moves quietly inside the yacht. As the mercenary that he tortured said many new mercenaries are inside the yacht having a party before the service began. Benji locks the party hall and moves to places his home made bombs all over the ship. But before the prosthetic now avenger could escape the time bombs go off. A mercenary who was out of the locked room began to fight with Benji before the explosion.

September eighteenth 20XX Vitória. Vitória Apart Hotel.

Inside a large suite ten men in suits are celebrating. They are the leaders of the mercenaries who where killed. They target was killed and that gave them all the money that all the dead ones would have been paid. A brown haired waiter with a tuxedo is serving them. They talk loudly in English plainly ignoring the servant who is fueling the party with food and many drinks.

End of the chapter nine:

Please read and review. I will answer every review. If you have time to read and send a review. I will send you an answer. I want to say thank you for the reviews to SilverBlue Dragon, Murasame Warrior, Posthumous and HaruNatsu. Thank you a lot for the reviews. I also want to thank to anyone that is reading and not reviewing.

I am making two versions of this story. One with out explicit sex scenes and one with then. As well with sexual related omakes. The unedited version can be found in MediaMiner fanfiction page. The address is on my profile.

Well I am going to try a new thing to spice up my fics. I am adding songs to certain scenes. Like Sakura Taisen did. For example the episode nine when Maria recalls when she meet her captain. Well I just love hearing musing when I am on the computer, when I got outside my house I always carry my CD player so I can listen to it when I walk, when I am not watching TV or anime on my computer I always have the winamp on with my favorite playlist. For example if I stay too long with out hearing music I began to think on music or sing. I will place the songs that suit more the scenes. Try hearing it sometime. If you can listen to the song when reading the scene might be even better.

Portuguese glossary:

Gambiarra: It doesn't have a translation to English. The closer thing is improvisation with junk or a provisory improvisation of something. It is a Brazilian expression to say that someone is making improvisations that can or work too well or go very wrong.

Bonus scenes:

September eighteenth 20XX Location unknown

"What you mean by the player might be dead!" Shizue cringes with the sharp voice of her superior by a com link. "The player went to take out a new shipping of mercenaries and he hasn't taken his com link and hasn't reported in twelve hours. He might have failed." Shizue explains to her. "He can't be dead! He is too important to us!" "I know ma'am. That is why I said maybe. He I surprising me since the day one." Shizue replies.


	11. Final fight

Hi this is Benji Himura. I am now starting a new fanfic. Is a Sakura Taisen story. I don't own Sakura or any of the characters. Some anime or manga characters might show up in the story I also don't own then. I own Benji Himura and others characters that will show up in the story. It might be violence and sex in the story so if you are underage of seventeen are warned the content might be too improper to your age. Read by your own will and risk. In anyway enjoy the story.

Signed: Benji Himura.

Pre-story author notes:

This story is an altered universe for Sakura Taisen. As it will be told on the story it is a game being played. At least that is the very beginning of the story. Things might take odd turns as the story develops. But so far one thing is for sure. Ogami Ichiro won't be the leader of the hanagumi and I am not sure if he will appear on this story. Kyougi means game in Japanese the title of this story is Sakura Taisen the Game. But it isn't based on the real Sakura Taisen game.

"Text" Talked or thought sentences.

(Text) Talked sentences in a foreign language. As English when everyone else speaks Japanese.

:Text: Messages show in an electronic screen.

Tenth coin: Final fight

September eighteenth 20XX Vitória. Vitória Apart Hotel.

Inside a large suite ten men in suits are celebrating. They are the leaders of the mercenaries who where killed. They target was killed and that gave them all the money that all the dead ones would have been paid. A brown haired waiter with a tuxedo is serving them. They talk loudly in English plainly ignoring the servant who is fueling the party with food and many drinks.

Two of them left to get them women to spice up the party. The waiter keeps serving them. Much later a computer screen lithe. "I am informing that you all will be paid for the job." A heavy accented voice says in English. "Please come to the Beira Rio hotel in São Paulo to receive the payment."

"Well seems that you are the leader. Well let me inform that the target wasn't eliminated." "Who is speaking!" the man asks trying to see the speaker. The waiter walks to the range of a small camera. "The target." Benji says pulling his now waist long hair from the jacket. "And don't worry in sending more mercenaries here. After all I am moving to São Paulo after you."

An Japanese man stares at Benji. "Stay put if you want to see if you can kill me before I kill you." Benji adds closing the laptop. He passes by the side room where eight mercenaries lie dead. The two remaining ones enter on the suite. "I am going to fetch more drinks sirs. Your companions drank all." Benji says to them. The two nods and walk to the side room. Benji places a grenade on a champagne cup, which is over a pushcart. And walks away.

"Hey you smell something weird?" A blonde one asks. "No. It must be impression." the other one a brunette replies. They open the door of the side room and see all the others dead and blood sprayed on the walls. They turn and run to the door but the grenade explodes igniting and exploding three gas barrels that was stashed inside the cart.

The explosion moves Benji's hair. He is by a fire alarm and he gives the alarm making all the others guests running from the just started fire. Benji removes the tuxedo while he walks upstairs.

On the lobby Ringo and Lisa are there with many more cops trying to enter with the sea of people trying to leave. On the tenth floor a massive fire is burning a room. Ringo knows that it is the room of the mercenaries that she finally tracked. She looks up and sees a figure leaping to a nearby building.

Ringo chases it and Lisa goes after her. Both of them see the figure leaping again and landing skillfully on a power wire and using it as a trampoline and leaping farther and landing over a truck that is leaving the outskirts of Vitória to enter on the city. They look at Benji who is wearing black coat, black trousers with the boots over the hem of the legs and a pair of sturdy leather gloves finish the get up. The wind moves his clothes and hair.

"Why he placed that gear?" Lisa mutters recognizing the style of the inner coat. Ringo is more shocked with his actions than with his clothes. He made an almost suicidal leap after exploding a room. That after being considered dead. Benji just sits on the truck and wait to arrive to his destiny knowing that he is not being followed thanks to the mess in front of the hotel.

Near of the airport Benji leaps out of the truck and walks to the parking lot there to fetch his bike. His hair moves with the strong winds of the zone. His hair is plain until reaching his neck and from there it forms many curls that move as a brown flame with the strong winds.

Benji arrives on Carla house and walks inside Emi's lab. He picks his com link and hears the cheerful voice of Shizue when hearing from him again. "What happened? I thought that you were killed on that explosion." She asks. "Well there was a delay but I escaped right on time." Benji replies.

On the night before

Benji jumps on the water before the explosion hits him. But he only surfaces far from there. And he leaves the water on a beach two blocks from the yacht club. He is soaked wet and walks to Carla house to prepare to go to the hotel. In the morning Benji goes to a hair salon and get a full service. His beard that was beginning to grow was shaved, his hair cutted and styled neatly, his nails was treaded and cutted. Benji left the salon almost looking as a new man.

After putting a tuxedo and gray overalls over it Benji leaves with the document that he forged and the resin knife that he made. Carla drives Benji to the hotel. Benji enters on by the service entrance. A security there scans his id and let him enter. Benji passes by a metal detector after placing a tool box on a balcony. He doesn't trigger the machine. The box is given to him and he walks away. Benji picks few gas barrels and hides on a food cart and covers it. He takes out the overall and adjusts the tux. Putting a grenade on his pocket and filling the cart with drinks Benji moves to the mercenaries room as soon they called.

Present time

"Resuming the entire story it is that." Benji says Shizue while he packs his things. "You didn't need to trick me you know?" Shizue replies. "To deceive your enemies you must first deceive your allies." Benji says. "You was not the only who thought that." Shizue sighs. Carla walks to him and hands his a parcel.

"In here there is a pair of gloves that I made using your old lab coat and Emi's favorite jacket. The one that she used before converting." She says to him. "It will be a bit short on length of the waist but it will fit. Think that is like a bullfighter jacket. But made out of black leather."

Benji nods and opens it. The gloves are red instead of white and he knows well what gave the color. "I treated them so it will be always that color." Carla explains. Benji puts the gloves on his trousers pockets. He takes out his coat and puts on the jacket. Fitted him perfectly on the shoulders, arms and chest. The jacket ended over his abdomen.

"Well Emi bought a men's jacket of a large size when young because she liked the style of it. At least fits you." Carla says seeing that the jacket ended too short because Emi cutted the excess that reached on her thighs. "When arriving in São Paulo go to the Sé station." Carla says giving him a key. "Emi gave his to me after she converted. She locked all the guns that she had on this locker and told me to hold on this key. It seems that she foresaw that someone might need them."

Benji takes the key. Holding back a sad whisper calling for his dead friend and lover. Benji takes out the jacket and places on his bag with the gloves. "Thanks for everything." Benji says. "Just avenge her that you are repaying me." Carla replies. Benji nods putting on a back holster.

He walks to the balcony and picks a large shield. The outer borders are made out of a white material and the inner part is black. The shield looks almost like a kite shield but much shorter. It is more like a trapezium with a triangle attached on it. The shield thinner point ends in a blade, the broader has a metal bar on it almost like a handle. The shield has two layers one lightly shorter than the other. Benji places the shield on his back on the holster changed to carry it.

half meter long blade, with two edge in the slight curved blade, the blade tip is larger than the middle and get larger again near of the handle, it have a small protuberance in the edge to inflict more damage with the tip of the protuberance and the other side of the edge the larger point of the blade, the tip if the edge is very thin and sharp with a slight turn to upside to the protuberance side, near of the handle is also sharp in the blade with a tips of the blade forming a guard, the part that is turned to the handle is blunt, a larger circle area in the connecting point of the handle and the blade are the main guard, in the handle of the knife white and red cloth strands wrapping on it and on the ring of the knife and have a final knot leaving about ten centimeters of fabric loose on the ring.

Benji places the knife inside a sheath made especially for it. He ties it tightly on his belt laying it horizontally on his waist under his back. He puts on a black denim jacket over them and the coat. He picks his bags and moves to the bike. He straps the larger one on the passenger seat and the smaller over the larger. He places the document case on the bike frame with both rifles there.

Picking his helmet and riding the bike Benji leaves after a brief farewell. As Benji drives on Vitória streets he passes by few familiars points on his way to the BR-101. His grandmother's apartment and Ringo's.

Benji parks the bike in a parking lot of a store and moves to his grandmother apartment. With skillful moves Benji jumps over the hospital wall to the second floor of the building and he quickly climbs the building reaching his goal. Seeing the apartment empty Benji enters on it. He moves to his grandparent's bedroom and open his grandmother closet. He moves few hanged clothes and reveal a safe box. Benji opens it and places inside it a thick wad of dollars. Two thirds of all that he got from the mercenaries. He locks it again and leave.

Benji is about to leave by the window when someone presses a gun barrel against the back of his head. "Since you entered by that way I am assuming that you got quicker. But I know that you aren't faster than a bullet." A female voice says. "Damn Maria what the hell you are doing here?" Benji asks not looking to the shorter brown haired girl wearing a black dress.

"I came visit your grandparents who are worried about you. I was on the little room that you guys use as depot picking up the rice pan when I heard you moving here." She says. "You did many bad things Benji. Very bad things." Benji sighs. "Tell me about it." He mutters. With a sudden movement Benji spins over his right heel and grabs Maria's wrist and disarms her before with a martial arts throw tossing her flat on her back over the living room table, as lightly as he could.

Maria gasps for air surprised with the entire motion that lasted shorter than she could notice or react. Benji is now holding her 32 caliber revolver. He opens the drum and drops the bullets before tucking the revolver on her belt. "You needed…to be that rough with me?" she asks panting.

"I kind of held back a lot and was as gentle as I could." Benji replies sitting on a chair lining up with her head. "It is pathetic. I mean I was with a revolver cocked on the back of your head and now I am flat on my back over the table." She mutters. "I changed a lot in the past days." Benji says trying to comfort her.

"You are right over that. You was different when you dated my sister in secret." Maria says letting out a sigh. "But you are mainly the same." Benji shrugs as saying 'can't help it.' "Mind in at least telling me what is going on? Why you are being chased?" Maria asks. "I don't know what is going on." Benji answers. "I have a theory about the why but I won't say it."

Maria sits up when her back stopped hurting like hell. "Just go away." She says. Benji nods and moves to the window. "Just tell everyone that I am fine and that they don't need to worry." Benji says before leaping out of the window. Shocked Maria ran to the window and sees Benji skillfully leaping down the small balconies until he leaps over the wall to the hospital roof. "He just got crazier than he was then. Much more skilled too." She says impressed while Benji lands on the hospital grounds and moves away. "How I will tell them this?" She mutters picking up the fallen bullets.

Passing by the bus station Benji is forced to stop because a van is blocking the way.

"Alemão." Benji mutters recognizing the driver. "I guessed that you would leave after that explosion." A tall man with short blonde hair says to him. He is wearing jeans pants and a t-shirt. "You don't know what is happening and you won't interfere." Benji says. Alemão opens the van. "I never said that I would stop you. I am going to give you a lift out of the town. They placed road blocks on the exit. All the bikers are being stopped." He says. "We place your bike in my van and you go with me then after passing the blocks you are free to continue alone."

Benji nods and they place the heavy bike inside the van with the help of a small ramp. After tying it and entering on the van they leave. "I haven't thought you any of the things that you used so far. Ringo told me that your style changed brutally." Alemão says driving. "I learned by myself." Benji replies. "It was needed."

After that brief conversation they travel in silence. Half hour later they are unloading Benji's bike from the van. Benji rides on it and is ready to leave. "Hold a second." Alemão says. Benji stops, the blonde picks something on the van. And tosses to Benji. "It isn't all that good but I made it out of the three swords that your friends gave you." Alemão says. Benji is now holding a katana. "It is stronger than all the three together. It could be a match to a real one." He adds. "It doesn't suit that you carries on your back but it will help."

"Thanks. But those swords were gifts." Benji says. "I know. That is why I used them, they are filled with the wishes luck and prosperity from your friends." Alemão replies. "The reddish color is there because Ringo, Lisa and Rosetta asked me to bath the sword in they own blood. I cooled the blade with the blood that they gave to it." Benji bites his lower lip. "No one understands what you are doing but we are accepting it. We all are hoping for your safe return." He adds. "I will try. Thank them for me." Benji says placing the sword on the bike frame held on the holster.

"I will. But come alive and say yourself." Alemão says before leaving on the van. Benji watch him off for a while before leaving himself heading to Belo Horizonte his first stop to his final goal of São Paulo.

Seven hours later in a gas station near of the state border of Espirito Santo and Minas Gerais

Benji enters in the restaurant. It is half filled with truckers and bus passengers on a dinner break stop. Benji denim jacket is closed. He sits on an empty table and a waitress walks to him. "Good afternoon." She greets him, Benji greets her back. "Today special is Dobradinha." She says. Benji inhales and let out a pleased sigh. "I want it them. And give me a large portion of it." Benji says with a smile. "Also bring a two liters bottle of Fanta orange." She nods and walks away after writing his request. Few minutes later she returns with a large bowl filled with a red soup with many pieces of meat and white beans and a bottle of Fanta orange.

She walks away and Benji begins to eat. "What is that?" Shizue asks seeing the soup. "One of my favorite's Brazilian dishes. Dobradinha. Or cow stomach with white beans." Benji replies. "God that it is so gross." Shizue mutters on the other side of the line. "It is tasty, nutritious and cheap." Benji defends his food. "You guys eat raw fish. Not that I don't eat that too. You also eat all the kinds of sea food raw."

"But not stomachs." Shizue says. "Anyway thanks to you I lost my appetite. Ewww stomach…." Benji shrugs and keeps eating. "Another one." Benji asks to the waitress. And after two more bowls of Dobradinha and half of a chocolate cake Benji leaves the restaurant. "It is kind of soon to be stopping to sleep." He mutters. "Excuse me you know if there are more hotels ahead?" Benji asks to a worker of the station. "There it another one three hours ahead." The man replies. "Thanks." Benji says moving to his bike.

September nineteenth 20XX someplace in the BR-262.

Benji stops in a gas station and it is filling the tank. Since is around noon he decides to get himself some lunch. By Benji warning Shizue ate before him. As any gas station restaurant they served many typical Brazilian dishes that Benji ate with hunger and taste. And that made Shizue shiver. Especially when Benji asked for roasted bull heart on the rotation of barbecue.

Benji explained that he is eating mostly in trucker's stops and they mostly eat the most normal Brazilian foods as rice, beans and steak with some salad. And the restaurants also serve those dishes. Benji chuckles when hearing the comment of Shizue of going throw up when he began to eat the desert of mocotó jam. That after he explained her that was made from cow calf's.

Finishing his meal Benji drives away. And few hours later he enters on Minas Gerais capital, Belo Horizonte. He briefly stops on the house of his great-grandmother to ask her blessings since he is in town and to get some home made family food before leaving to a probable death. Of course that he won't tell them that.

"Bença Biza." Benji asks to an elderly woman. She is wearing a multi colored flower patterned dress and a red coat over it. "Deus te abençoe." She replies while he respectfully kisses the back of her hand. "You are so different that you were when I last saw you." She says in a normal tone but surprised with Benji new look.

His great aunts and cousins are also surprised by it. "It has been two years. I allowed my hair to grown on this time." Benji answers with a half truth. "At least I can see that you are following the religion." She says seeing the pair of crosses necklaces on his neck. Benji nods to not lie to her.

"I only came to greet you since I am only passing by the town." Benji says to her. "Why you are traveling?" Amelia one of his great aunts asks. She has short dark brown hair and is wearing blue shorts with a pink shirt. "I am going to a congress in São Paulo." Benji gives a half lie.

"It is good to hear that you are enjoying so much your profession." Lena another of his great aunts says. She is wearing green clothes. "I am." Benji replies. "Interesting that you did with your hair." Amelia says. "Well I felt like changing things a bit." Benji says. After a chit chat explaining with half lies his reason of showing there and a lunch Benji leaves. Half house after he leaves all his great aunts are in a room discussing the just found fact that Benji was missing on Vitória. To not worry they mother they just hide the subject from her.

Benji crosses the city to reach the 262 again. Not very happy for hiding things from them but the news would sooth they relatives in Vitória. After leaving BH Benji is in uncharted roads for him. But with Shizue navigating him and the road signs he would make it. And before the night falls over them the word of Benji show up in BH spreaded in Vitória like a wild fire.

September twenty first 20XX São Paulo capital

After registering himself on a hotel Benji moves to the Sé station with an empty bag pack. He founds the locker numbered 329 and opens it. Benji stares with his eyes wide open. Shizue is doing the same seeing the interior of the locker with the video feed. The locker is filled with guns and ammo. Benji puts it all inside the bag being careful to not call anyone attention in the process. Thankful that he chose to pick the things in the night when the station is emptier.

Benji closes the locker and picks the key. On his way out few thieves try to mug Benji with knifes. Just to be beaten almost to death by the prosthetic. Moving to his hotel that is near by Benji plans his next movement. In his room Benji calmly exam Emi's arsenal. "Okay I knew that we had similar tastes but this is quite of too much." Benji mutters picking a customized Beretta 92SB-F/F.

The barrel is metal blue and has a build in suppressor, the handle is jet black. Benji is surprised to how comfortable the grip of that pistol is for him. Benji founds twenty magazines of twenty rounds filled with ammo for it. Plus two more boxes of bullets. He also pulls an Uzi and magazines for it. He also founded on the locker holsters for the Beretta. Also a cleaning kit.

Benji carefully cleans and lubes the weapons. Shizue is searching for the location of the new mercenaries that was hired during the travel. And she founded them quite easily since a large group of foreigners registered in a five stars hotel. And she easily found that they were the right ones.

Benji leaves with the guns hidden on his clothes. He drives to a building in front of the hotel. He enters on it easily and goes to the roof. He assembles his Mk11 Mod0 Rifle and rests his back on the roof chain fence. He takes a deep breath and slides the rifle barrel inside a link resting it there. He aims to a window and spots the mercenaries all in black suits.

Inside the room they are being briefed by a computer showing a live meeting. "The target is armed and is extremely dangerous. He was fighting on his own backyard before but here he doesn't know anything or anyone. So learn to move here and then you will be able to terminate him." The hirer says. The mercenaries joke around. Until one of them fall. And one by one they fall with a bullet inside them skulls. Twenty mercenaries killed before they understood the situation.

"Thanks for the info about the wind." Benji says to Shizue who helped him to adjust the aim. "You are welcome." She replies. Benji ejects an empty magazine and puts a loaded one.

In another room of the hotel a tanned woman with long black hair is reading a file. "Himura, Benji. Age 21, born in august 23rd of 1983 in Vitória Capital of Espirito Santo." She whispers. "Another person blessed by the goddess of the Victory. I wonder which one of us she will bless us with the victory. The man born and raised in a city with her name or the woman who shares her name?"

She tosses the file over a coffee table. She gets up and walks to a bed and open a suit case. She takes from there a gun belt. She straps it around her waist over her black leather pants, she takes also a sword a rapier and places on her belt too. And the last thing that she takes from there is a MP5 then she picks a long black leather coat and leaves the room to take down her target.

Benji leaves the building where he was. But he is greeted by a spray of bullets. Benji jumps to get behind a car. Breaking the car rearview mirror Benji tries to see who is shooting him. He sees a tanned woman with an MP5. "Okay that is a new one. So far all the mercenaries were males." Benji mutters responding fire with his Mk11 Mod0 Rifle. She ducks for cover too.

Benji runs to a closed supermarket hiding his rifle on the coat. The woman chases him. She makes sure of locking the place so he can't run from her. She won't let a prey this good slide between her fingers. As all the others supermarkets the store light is always on. Benji tries to talk with Shizue with out success. Something that bothers him since that never happened before.

"I am Vittoria, some people calls me of Lynx. I am an assassin hired to kill you Benji Himura. Or the Player as the man who hired me calls you." Vittoria says walking around the isles. Benji picks two bags of one kilo of flour from one isle and moves to another where he picks a. can of air refresher. "I am intrigued. You were supposed to be an untrained civilian with little to none combat skills. But you alone killedone hundred and seventeen highly trained mercenaries." She continues.

"You show a lethal amount of training, wits, intelligence, reflexes and skill. One by one you escaped alive of multiple traps and attempts of taking your life. And when all this began you had nothing more than a single pistol." Benji manages to track her. He is just one isle of distance from her. Benji tosses the flour bags over the isle and they hit the ground ripping the bags and the flour forms a cloud around Vittoria.

She fires while coughing trying to prevent Benji from doing anything on that moment of weakness. But what she didn't notice was that she fell in Benji's trap. When the first bullet ignited the flour particles on the air ignites and in a chain reaction the entire cloud bursts in flames.

She screams in pain with the sudden and short burst of flames. Benji ran to the isle and tosses the can on her direction. He fires once with his 380 Beretta. The can explodes in flames once again taking the assassin by surprise. But even in pain Vittoria reacts. She fires on Benji direction. He leaps out of the way and run to another isle to prepare another trap.

Slowly recovering Vittoria opens her now red eyes. Her hair is scorched by the heat and her skin is in a painful shade of red. She has few cuts caused by the fragments of the can explosion.

"Very good! I just love when my prey raises the level of the game!" she says loudly walk now more careful. "Very creative. I never imagined that flour could be used like this." In another isle Benji is mixing cooking oil with soda pop and he closes the bottle and shakes it hard.

Benji founds Vittoria and rolls the bottle on her direction from behind. Then he fires on it twice. Vittoria ducks for cover from the bullets but she get splashed by the mix. Benji runs away and Vittoria tries to chase him. Just to fall on her face on the slippery floor. She screams in pain with a cut on the forehead.

While she gets up with trouble and walks away from that slippery isle she for the first time on her entire professional life have doubts over succeeding. In her long record of killings she always tortured her targets before killing them. She faced some very skilled body guards, but never someone who acted like Benji did.

Benji is in another isle thinking of what else to do. During the chase Vittoria got a luck shot and destroyed his rifle. Benji discarded it only keeping the bullets. Vittoria knew that. She saw Benji tossing the rifle on a sewer entrance. Vittoria founds Benji and fires at his back. Benji falls forward and Vittoria walks to him firing three more rounds on his back. "Now that was a bit too easy for my taste." She mutters in Italian.

Before she can reacts Benji kicks the gun out from her hands and with a low kick makes the assassin fall on the floor. Vittoria ease her fall and sees Benji running away. "Now that is much better." She says reaching for her MP5 just to found that Benji kick caused the magazine to bend and explode. She didn't heard because the adrenaline. She tosses the gun away and picks her pistol.

For the first time of her life she felt that good on a killing. The one time that came close was on her first death when fear mixed with the excitement of the hunt. But this time it felt much better. She was so excited that she could feel the pleasant warmth on her lower stomach moving down to her crotch.

"This feels so good." She whispers. "Not like the usual tingles of excitement." Years before she discovered that she was a sadistic. She loves giving pain to others specially those who are strong and spirited, that could resist her longer than most of people. She loved breaking them under her will before killing them. "After so long I found a worthy prey. I will savor breaking him before killing him."

In another isle Benji is happy that he decided to carry his shield with him. "At least I know that my crazy idea of placing those vests ceramic bars here wasn't all that crazy." Benji mutters knowing that he is only alive because he added bullet proof material on the shield. Benji climbs in one of the isles and moves over them.

Under him Vittoria keeps looking for him. Benji jumps over her. She is taken by surprise but she reacts. Attacking him back managing to make Benji lose the grip over his gun. But Benji did the same with her. The pistols slide far from them. Vittoria unsheathes her sword. Benji does the same with his katana.

Vittoria licks her lips sexily in expectation, savoring the intensity of feelings that her assignment is giving to her. But she is aware that a katana is the ultimate sword. Fairly know by its strength, speed, cutting power and versatility. And that if she doesn't takes care Benji will break her sword. The thrill is filling her with more excitement.

Deciding to get quick she gives the first move, a stab aimed to his lower torso. Benji sidesteps and responds with a horizontal slash on her thigh high. Unlike the assassin the prosthetic draws blood. But not much, Vittoria reflexes made her leaps backwards avoiding a severe wound.

"Really good." She says preparing to attack. "You aimed to my femoral arteries." Then she begins to attack Benji with a series of quick and less powerful stabs. Just few of them connect barely scratching Benji under four layers of clothes and one of silk. Benji respond with a swift vertical slash. Vittoria gains a shallow cut between her large breasts. She avoided being cutted on the half by stepping back. Her shirts now open shows her cleavage with blood running down her tanned skin.

She notices with angry that Benji is not noticing her assets and if he is he doesn't show any interest which makes her even angrier since he offended her woman pride. She charges him unexpectedly trying to hit Benji face with the sword hand guard. Benji blocks with his left hand. Vittoria is very aware that she is very attractive. And the fact that he is not caring about that wounded her great pride. With her left hand she holds on Benji katana guard.

Then she raises her right knee quickly to hit him on the groin. What she didn't expect was to Benji release his sword and punches her knee hard with his right hand. She hears and feels her kneecap cracking with the massive punch. And she winces with the pain. Before she can react Benji gives her a head butt smashing his forehead against hers. Benji pushes her and punches her again.

Vittoria blind with pain just run away from him. But this time Benji is chasing her. She felt a strong terror for the first time having the roles inverted. Still she feels her excitement grow stronger and stronger. She recalls that she thought of him as a wild cat. A minor predator when comparing to a lynx as herself. Now she saw the truth she is not facing a wild cat. But a south American Jaguar.

She recovers her wits few moments before Benji hitting her with a flying kick on the back. She hits hard an isle with hers and Benji's combined momentums. Benji lands skillfully over his feet. Vittoria recovers and tosses at Benji a pot of jam. Benji blocks with his left arm.

She stares when the glass pot breaks against his arm. "He has something up his sleeve." She thinks attacking him with a series of punches. With a sudden move she grabs Benji left sleeve and rips it off. She looks at a large armlet on his forearm covering it from the wrist to five centimeters bellow the elbow.

Benji punches her and she flips him over with a throw. Benji slides a bit on the floor. She runs to attack him. But Benji dodges it. The fight until entering on the butchery of the market. She grabs a cleaver and hits Benji hard on the chest. With no effect. She is surprised with it and Benji draws his knife.

He attacks her and she blocks. A deep dent appears on the cleaver. They continue to fight. She manages to force Benji in a wall. His left arm is over a machine and she turns it on. A metal pillar falls and presses down on Benji arm over the armlet. The machine whines making more pressure. "Fuck! Just break!" she shouts increasing the pressure of the machine.

Benji right arm is tangled between two machines and the knife is on his left hand. Vittoria is using a chain to strangle Benji. "Finally!" she shouts when the armlet cracks with the pressure. "I will break your arms and legs then I will hang you in one of those meat hooks." She says to him with pleasure on her voice.

"What is this burning smell?" she asks confused. She looks at the machine but it is not coming from it. She looks at Benji and before she could react she shouts in pain. She takes few steps backwards covering her left eye with both hands.

Blood seeps from her fingers. Benji turns of the machine. Vittoria noticing the danger grabs a knife and tries to attack Benji. But he attacks first. He cuts off half of her hand, from the index finger to bellow cutting on the half her forearm until slashing it off on the middle of her forearm length. She screams louder with pain holding her eyes with her left hand.

"You ripped my eye off." She curses him angrily. With her remaining eye she sees Benji right hand nails long and black dripping blood. She feels faint with the blood loss and barely can react when Benji kicks her in the knee breaking it and making her fall. Then he grabs her by her long hair and drags her deeper on the butchery.

She screams with pain and a thought crosses her mind. "This is how all my slaves feel when I am torturing them?" even with the massive pain she can still feel pleasure. And it is growing stronger and stronger. He maimed her, blinded her, crippled her, beaten her and is planning something horrible to her. Just as she did with uncountable people before.

"My master is punishing me for being a horrible woman." She thinks after something inside her breaks. Benji lowers two chains with meat hooks. She screams with pain when Benji buries the sharp hooks on her back getting support on her ribs. Then when she thought that the pain couldn't get any bigger Benji lifts her.

She feels her flesh ripping under her own weight and the bones holding her on the place. More pain and pleasure runs on her body. Benji lifts her one meter above the ground. And he leaves. He returns one minute later and tosses her sword on her. The blade buries on her hip trespassing her. She reaches the peak of her pain and pleasure.

Benji leaves the screaming woman behind to die. He gathers his things and leaves the market. Benji is beaten returning to the hotel. He hears Shizue again and explains what happened. He enters on his room and strips down. His body is covered with bruises old and new ones. He moves to take a shower to relax.

In her working room Shizue is trying to found out the source of the link collapse. That after receiving the answer of her report to her superior after Benji returns. Her response was clearly a happy one but she wasn't glad with the so called blanks in the communication.

After dressing Benji picks up his combat gear. "I will try finishing everything tonight." Benji says to Shizue. She nods on her end. And Benji tries to locate the hotel where his target is. A dread feeling fills him up. And he tackled hard inside a club. The club is half empty since it is a Tuesday night. Music is blasting from the speakers.

Benji gets up and sees around him ten tall figures with black robes. An alarm goes off and the place is emptied. The loud techno music is filling the room and the lights are giving on the place an eerie shine on its multicolored and blinking pattern. With out waiting for an attack Benji fires at the figures.

They only take the shots and move to attack him. Benji keeps firing with no effect until he trades the rifle for his sword. Then the figures pull out weapons too. Most of them are with glaives, but two of them are with double edged swords. All them jet black and very odd looking.

Benji manages to rip off one of the figures robes. It reveals a very tall slender creature with a metallic armor. "That helmet looks like the one that the predator uses." Benji wonders parrying a blow. Benji manages to kill one of them. Another one takes a deep breath that makes Benji pulls his shield and attaches it on his left arm.

The creature began to blow fire in the prosthetic. The shield deflects the flames. Benji forcefully walks forward getting closer of that creature. When the creature stop to take a breath Benji tosses a grenade on the creature open mouth. He runs and the creature explodes.

Two creatures attack Benji and the weapons are blocked by the sturdy shield. The battle goes on with Benji taking minor wounds and barely able to damage the enemy more than he did. Shizue is freaking out again because she lost the contact with Benji again.

Unknown to the Brazilian is that on his com link a number appears. 3:00:00 Benji sweat under his mask. He is getting tired of fending the eight remaining enemies. On the com link a count down began 2:59:99 Benji takes a deep breath.

In another part of the club the fight continues. Now Benji seems to be even smaller than his opponents. But his moves are flowing much better.

1:59:90 The color the numbers changes of green to blue. Another creature falls dead and turns into black dust. Benji takes four more down. 1:02:34 with a flow back dash Benji avoids being hit by a glaive.

The numbers change to red 00:54:74 with trouble Benji kills the remaining three and run out of the club. 00:09:88 rain falls over the tired prosthetic, he runs in an alley and fall tired. 00:00:00 the com link says with red numbers.

His back is pressed against a building wall, his right leg is stretched on the ground and his left leg is raised with the foot on the ground a bit below his right knee. His left hand is over the left leg. The shield is on his back and his right hand is weakly holding the sword. His head is down and the water falls over him.

On the street the lights of the traffic toss some light on him but mostly fade on the road. "Why this? Why I keep fighting? All that cause was pain to everyone. Emi, my family, bystanders." Benji mutters bitterly. "Why you are giving up?" a soft and bland feminine voice asks lowly. "Why after coming this far and working so hard you hesitate now?" "I am tired of this." Benji answers to the question. "All my energy is gone. My will isn't enough."

"That is not truth." She says with her soft voice, almost sounding like a faint breeze. "Your will kept you moving. Your own strength brought you here. You felt my absence few times and fought even fiercer on those moments. You no longer need the power within me to fight. Yet you accepted it."

Benji looks to her direction. He sees a girl with a long black dress, with a light white vest over it and a long piece of dark green fabric as a sash on her waist tying over the vest. Her face is young and her skin is very white, her eyes are from a dark green color and her short hair is sand blonde. She is holding a large black umbrella over herself.

"This as your people call it is a 'corredor Polonês.' It isn't fair or easy being hitted from all the sides and stay running to escape from it." She continues. "You are near of the end. What you are feeling now it just the effect of a synchrony. Exactly the fact that it was severed instead of shut. It will pass." Benji grip on the sword grows stronger.

"If you depose arms now you will lose. They will kill you and win." She says. "Emi's death will not be avenged and will be meaningless because she died to protect you." Benji body shakes with anger with that memory. "How long you will lie there? Your life is no longer yours only." She says. Benji show sign of getting up and she disappears in the ocean of light.

Benji forces himself up and walks to the hotel where the man behind all of this is. Around midnight Benji arrives on the hotel. Benji is surprised to see the amount of foreign men with black suits there. Seeing the war torn Benji they all draw weapons. But Benji is the one who acts first. A rain of grenades falls over the mercenaries. Benji draws his shield and attach it on his arm and hide behind it.

The grenades go off cleaning the room from the mercenaries. Benji enters in a hall and fire against more mercenaries. This time they fire back and Benji keeps the shield in front of himself blocking the shots.

On her post Shizue is once again freaking out. Since Benji left the hotel she is unable to contact him. And even when she tried to give him a boost she found her efforts useless. But she reports to her superior who now moves to the location of the hotel.

Benji walks to an elevator shaft. His shield is badly cracked and a corner of it is missing. He hears the elevator moving and sliding the shield blade between the two doors of the elevator Benji forces it open. He fires at the cables causing the car to fall out of control killing another group of mercenaries. Benji climbs in the shaft and moves up few floors. There he meets not more mercenaries. But the creatures that he faced on the club.

Putting the rifle aside Benji fights them. Near of the battle end one of the two creatures stabs Benji on the neck with a dagger. Benji kills the creature. He is breathing hardly.

"Remove it slowly and don't move it to any side." The voice of the blonde girl says to him. "You unconsciously moved yourself in order to minimize the damage. By a hair the blade missed your jugular and your wind pipe. Not to mention the spine." Benji moves his hand to the hilt that is on the back of his neck and slowly removes the blade. Blood seeps from his lips while he fought the pain and the will to cough. Benji tosses the knife away and keeps walking with a minor bleeding on his neck.

His shirt is badly ripped revealing a badly cracked scale mail under it. From his coat the on thing remaining is some fabric on his back held by two buttons on the collar. His left leg of the trousers is ripped. Tired and in pain Benji doesn't react fast enough when a woman attacks him making him drop the rifle.

She is using long metal claws on tips of her fingers. She attacks Benji who blocks the attack with his shield. She keeps pressing the attack until Benji kicks her on the stomach. Surprised and in pain she can't avoid the shield blade burying itself deep on her left thigh. With a strong side movement Benji moves cuts her leg. She falls in pain with her left leg held only by few muscular fibers who where still intact.

Benji picks his rifle and moves away leaving her to bleed to death slowly. But he is attacked by another woman. An exact copy of the fallen one. "Twins." Benji thinks blocking the woman fierce attacks. Getting a distance between her and himself Benji hits the inner side of his left forearm and the armlet with the shield falls from his arm.

Surprised by the motion the woman reacts slowly to a sudden leap from Benji. Before she can react Benji arms are around her tightly and his hands are holding hers preventing her from moving. His left leg is tangled between hers preventing her from kicking. But his final move shocks her beyond reason.

Benji bites hard her throat. His teeth bury on her flesh, but that won't kill her. She feels with terror the real reason of that move, when her breath is cutted by the increasing pressure. He was choking her. She tries to struggle and break free, but Benji's full body grip is stronger than her. With horror she feels him swallowing a mouthful of her blood.

"Then he won't suffocate while suffocating me…"she thinks getting more tired on each passed moment. Her body relaxes and but Benji keep them standing. Until he feels her body limp and the scent of urine that came with the suffocation Benji doesn't let her go. Releasing her and opening his mouth Benji let her dead body hits the ground over a puddle of urine that her relaxing muscles released. Benji spits a half full mouth of blood on the floor and picks the rifle and walks away.

"That was for sure something unusual." The girl says to him. "Was the first thing that came in my mind." Benji mutters his reply. "Okay big cat." She replies emotionless as if trying to tease him. He finally reaches the penthouse. In there Benji sees the middle aged Japanese man sited on a big chair. "Really good." He says clapping. "No one has ever lasted this long or came so far. But you see I have aces up my sleeve." Them twelve mercenaries armed with pistols and knifes enters the room. And two of them are holding a couple of young teenagers. The boy has light brown hair and American feature. The girl has blonde hair and looks European. None of them is older than fourteen.

"You see those two are players like you." The man says. "But they don't have the flame. That burning will that you have. A fire burning deep inside your gut. Or a leading power as you has. They are just plain soldiers who waited for someone to lead them. If I haven't captured them or you. That leader would be you, someone who they would respectfully fear and love." The two teens are holding the other tightly in fear. "If you want have a quick death and give to those two a painless death surrender now."

The two mercenaries close of the couple point they guns to them. "What make you think that I care about they safety?" Benji says to him. "Because you are a good guy and a leader. Good guys don't let innocent people die." The man reply. "They are dead anyway. And I am not that nice." Benji says. "You have to do something!" the male shouts in English. "Please help us." The girl whispers in German.

"Why you are chasing me?" Benji asks. "A good question. I will tell you then you drop your gun. You know that you won't make out of this room." The man replies. "I am a Lieutenant-Colonel of the Japanese Imperial army, my name is Tetsuo Sasaki. And you as them are one of the very few people with ability to vanquish the darkness from this world. You faced tonight many foot soldiers of the darkness and won. And is the greatest danger for my masters."

Benji hears lightly surprised with the man words. Oddly enough after all that he passed he found that almost natural. "Those who fight for the light are few and hard to locate." Sasaki says walking to Benji and ripping his memory card from his neck. "Sakura Taisen Kyougi. That is the name of the machine that gave you this. It is the only way for them locates people with potential and giving them spirit crystals cards to raise the energy of the players. But only one in six millions players has the potential to become a Player. As you did. The skills and abilities of your character of the game are given to you by this card. And with out it you are as dangerous as a kitten."

Three mercenaries disarm Benji who doesn't react. "My job was to infiltrate on the light soldiers and kill every Player who appeared in order to weaken the defenses of this world. You are the Player who gave me more trouble." Sasaki says. "Now that I explained why you will die. Just die."

Benji raises his hand and places them on the back of his head. One of the mercenaries laugh at the surrendering gesture. Benji slides his right hand inside his long brown hair. And with a swift move slashes the throats of the three mercenary's close of him. On his fingers is a blue resin and glass claw. Before Sasaki can react Benji drives the claw on his neck. One of the mercenaries shot the male teen. But before the other can follow the lead and kill the girl he is hitten by three bullets from Benji's 380.

The others attack Benji. He grabs his knife and they fight. Benji shot they guns and the fight is only melee. Virtually impenetrable thanks to his resin mail the stabs and slashes from the mercenaries don't damage Benji. But Benji's knife of amalgam maims and kills them. While the prosthetic show to them the reason that he stayed alive so long.

The girl hides behind a table. Soon all is over. Benji is standing on the middle of the room as a tower over the mutilated corpses of what would be his own executioners. Some one claps at him. "Good! Really good!" Benji turns at the voice ready to battle. "Easy there Player. I am one of the good guys." A woman walks inside the room. "Actually I am more like a good girl." She removes her army cap showing her short silver hair and blue eyes.

"Reni Milchstrasse!" Benji asks surprised. "Yes." Reni replies. "Indeed you are creative enough to recognize me as a grow woman from an anime teenager." She walks closer of Benji and faces him. She is only three centimeters shorter than him. But that is made up by her lightly high heels.

"And you are the hope of this world resisting against a new attack from the darkness." Reni says seriously. "You, Benji Himura will you lead my defense unit?" Benji stays in silence. Sasaki who is not dead yet draws a gun in an attempt to kill Reni. He fires but Benji reacts faster and blocks the shot. The bullet destroy the handle of his 380, Benji fires a single bullet in Sasaki skull. "I will think over that. Before it we need to discuss things." Benji says to her while tossing the empty and destroyed gun on the floor.

"Fine by me. Now you are safe and we have time to discuss it." Reni replies. The stress, exhaustion and wounds gained during the hunt finally take the toll on the young man. He staggers and falls forward and Reni holds him preventing him from hitting the ground. "Now you can rest." She whispers to him. Few soldiers enter on the room and gathers Benji belongings and the shaken girl. Reni drapes her jacket over Benji shoulders. And help him walking away from there.

September twenty second 20XX São Paulo capital

Reni enters on Benji room and hears the sound of the shower running. "Your suit is over the bed." She says to the young man. "Don't take too long." Benji response reaches her. "Okay! I am nearly done!" she leaves the room closing the door behind her.

Half hour later Reni and Benji are in the hotel restaurant. Benji is wearing a black suit with out a tie and with a blue shirt under it. Reni is wearing a knee long tight blue skirt, a white shirt, brown panty hoses, a pair of blue gloves and a blue blazer.

"I will repay the gun that you lost when blocking that bullet. Thought it wasn't necessary." Reni says. "Forget about that. It was just a pistol that I took from few crack heads before all this began." Benji replies. "But then why you haven't picked one of the mercenaries pistols?" Reni asks rather surprised. "That way I wouldn't mix the magazines. Since 380 and 9mm are different I wouldn't use a 380 magazine on a 9mm pistol." Benji answers. "Besides I already have pistol."

Reni nods and notices by the first time that Benji also wearing gloves. She decides to let it slide since he also hasn't asked the reason of her own gloves. "By the way that medicine that you gave me is amazing. I almost can't believe that I was with a deep cut on my neck this time of the night yesterday." Benji says sounding honestly impressed. Reni smiles.

"Glad to hear that. But as I said don't overdo. The medicine is only covering the wounds and medicating them. They are still there and with a small effort the fake skin cover of it will break and the wounds will open." She says to him in a serious tone. Benji nods at her words.

"Mind in explaining me exactly what happened? I mean why I was hunt down and everything." Benji asks. Reni sighs, she owned him that explanation since after the battle and being medicated Benji passed out with exhaustion. "Can we discuss it after the dinner?" Reni asks few instants before a waiter arrived with the meal for them. Benji nods deciding that he can wait another hour for the explanation.

Before they eat the young girl arrives escorted by a soldier in a dark brown suit. When the girl is sited near Benji and Reni he politely bows at Reni and leaves. "Who is him?" the girl asks in German to Reni. Reni smiles after all Benji now is far different from he was when she first saw him. With out a thick layer of blood and sweat over him, ragged clothes, weapons and armors Benji is almost unrecognizable.

"That man is the same man who rescued you last night." Reni says in German. "Hi." Benji says also in German. The girl stares at him. Not by hearing him speaking on her language but by the sheer and screaming changes on him. "That is not possible. That man was badly wounded. His neck was cutted!" she says in German. "I have many medicines." Reni says. "And I have many lives." Benji adds jokingly.

"I can't believe on this." She says looking at Benji. They eat in with a small chatter. "To be honest I am amazed with you." Reni declared before the dessert arrives. "I would clearly understand if you used normal weapons and equipment. But you used things like this." And she opens a small purse and places Benji resin claw on the table. It is clean and with out any sign of blood.

"In there doesn't have a single drop of metal. And you used it only on the very end of the battle." Reni says. "That is a defense weapon." Benji explains. "A last resource in a fight." Reni nods. "I understand that. But why you tied it in your hair?" she asks pointing to few long brown strands of hair on the lower ring.

"If I was captured or forced in a situation like I was yesterday I would have a weapon hidden." Benji answers. "Inventive." She praises, placing the claw back on her purse when the waiter arrives. "To be really honest I am very impressed will all your equipment made out of that material. From what is it made?" she asks.

"Acrylic resin for dental prosthetics." Benji answers taking a spoonful of his lemon mousse. Reni seems surprised. "But how that shield resisted bullets?" she asks. "Inside the resin casing there ceramic plaques from two bullet proofs vests." Benji answers. Reni is clearly impressed.

"Creative. How it was fire proof?" she once again asks him. "I mixed on the resin on the outer layer a heat isolation product that is used to make foundering. And I made another outer layer with the isolation and placed on the shield." Benji explains. "The blades are from two combat knifes that I broke for it. The tip of the blade is a sharpened steel beam. The handle on the back is made of steel beams too."

The girl listen to all that not understanding the discussion. "So I can assume that the mail is also made out from that resin too?" Reni asks. Benji nods confirming. "The knife?" Reni asks. "Amalgam. Mercury and silver." Benji answers. "Very strong."

The trio finishes eating. Benji and Reni moves to a bar. The girl follows them. They sit on a discrete table. The girl Sasha orders a soda. Reni a glass of wine. And Benji a fruit cocktail with no alcohol. "You know what really impressed me over the entire deal is that in the final battle you wasn't wearing this." Reni says placing his memory card over the table. Sasha eyes go wide with surprise.

"But how he fought like that with out it? All his skills are in there!" she asked shocked. "Apparently he has his own set of combative skills. And the card uploaded the skills on him before the final battle. Much sooner than the expected." Reni replies looking straight to Benji.

He picks the memory card. "I would be a fool if I only leaned on the skills that I gained from my character." Benji says. "The sniper, the trapper, the fighter and the prosthetic that I am gave me a leverage that Sasaki didn't expected to me to have." Reni nods agreeing. "You acted different than all the previous players. All them relied only on the card skills. The American ones were the worse ones. They seem to think that they are bullet proof and invincible. They didn't last the first hour. They jumped on the line of fire shooting wildly. It was a miracle that they haven't wounded any innocents." She says.

"The others lasted one day on top two. They lacked the creativity or the skills to survive. Even the potential leaders weren't able to do anything. They only relied on the abilities that we gave them. But Sasaki knew those and used against them. But you mixed your own abilities with the ones that we gave. You used your knowledge and creativity to overcome the obstacles." Reni continues very serious. "And above all you picked combat useless skills like languages."

"Not useless." Benji replies in Italian the same language that she is speaking while telling him everything. "Vittoria spoke Italian and because that I understood her." Reni nods. "All that shows that you aren't thinking only as a warrior. They were. Because of that they were killed." Reni says.

"A samurai is a master in combat but also knows how to live in times of peace. Ikebana, tea ceremony, painting, poem writing and more. You live in Japan, you know about what I am talking here. A good warrior is already ready for war, but knows how to live in peace." Benji says to her. Reni nods. "I totally agree with that. I by myself got a nurse certificate and I play violin." She says. After one minute of a pleasant silence, with only the low background music playing Reni breaks with silence with a serious question. "Benji would you join me?"

"Yes." Benji replies after she speaks. "But I have my terms." Reni nods. "Which are?" she asks. "If I consider one order improper to follow or that would cause me or someone else damages or death I will refuse obeying. Any order that I says that I won't follow I won't follow. And I will make my underlings not to follow either." Benji begins. Reni nods, "Is reasonable." She says.

"If come to killing someone I have the final word. In the battlefield or out of the field. If you order me to kill someone I want to know why, if I agree on doing I will do it." Benji continues and Reni nods. "Understood. Also reasonable. But if I come to ask that I want you to keep secret over what I tell you." Reni replies. Benji nods to her.

"I will make more terms later. But how much money I get paid for it?" Benji asks. "This much by year with out taxes." She says writing a number on a napkin and passing to him. "This is right? Six digits?" Benji asks surprised. "Yes. Is a dangerous work so you are well paid." Reni replies. Benji nods. "Okay mind in answering me this, why with the original hanagumi you need a new group?" Benji asks in a serious tone.

Reni knew that sooner or later he would ask that. "Because I am the sole survivor of the original Hanagumi." She answers in a somber tone. Benji chokes with his drink. "You mean that everyone is dead?" Benji asks surprised after wiping his lips. "I survived barely. And I still carry a token of that day." Reni says taking out her right hand glove.

Her right hand is shinning silver, she moves her fingers and Benji can see the joints moving. "I lost all my friends and my right arm. We were able to replace it for a cybernetic arm." She says inwardly happy because Sasha went to the toilet. "That is why we need desperately a new team."

Benji holds her mechanic hand. "I am on it now." Benji says. Reni nods a bit embarrassed over the gesture. Most of people show repulse over her arm or a sick curiosity to dismantle it. She holds his hand and shakes it. "Welcome to the Ikazuchigumi Benji." Reni says in a solemn tone. "Leader of the team, Captain Benji Himura."

"At your service General Milchstrasse." Benji says in the same tone. Outside a major storm is falling on the city and lightning and a thunder fills the air. As if the duo sealed a pact with the night.

End of the chapter ten. End of the Book one.

Please read and review. I will answer every review. If you have time to read and send a review. I will send you an answer. I want to say thank you for the reviews to SilverBlue Dragon, Murasame Warrior, Posthumous and HaruNatsu. Thank you a lot for the reviews. I also want to thank to anyone that is reading and not reviewing.

I am making two versions of this story. One with out explicit sex scenes and one with then. As well with sexual related omakes. The unedited version can be found in MediaMiner fanfiction page. The address is on my profile.

Portuguese glossary:

Drobradinha.: Means double. A Brazilan traditional dish. Thought there is people who deslikes it.

Alemão:Means German. Is a nickname sometimes given to blonde men with a very white skin.When Benji called Alemão of Alemão he was calling him by the nikename.

Bença: Literally blessing.

Biza: Short of Bisavó.

Bisavó: Great grand mother.

Corredor Polónes: It is a punishement given to people by others. Usually kids or anyone who thinks that it will be good. You make two lines of people with a space between them and the one who will take it needs to run by the space while taking blows from everyone.

Corredor: Can mean runner or hall. On the case above goes for both because the word for runner and hall is the same in Portuguese.


End file.
